New Dragon Ball Dc Universe English version
by ocnarf
Summary: My version in english
1. Chapter 1

New Dragon Ball DC Universe

I do not own dragon ball or dc but am re fan of both franchises, I always thought dragon ball better fit while saint seiya dc to marvel. Another thing in the universe dc comics hundreds of space pirates with superpowers and no weapons capable of destroying galaxies, made para fight Superman level types.

Another issue the Justice League fight all kinds of threats and invasions in America and America in general while the z warriors do in Asia.

This will be in the period of majin buu.

Justice League Watchtower.

Batman investigating on the computer a series of murders that occurred in Gotham, while being assisted by the greatest hero of all Superman.

"What are you doing Bruce?"

"A few weeks ago some bodies were found squeezed like lemons, and occurred similarly in other parts of America"

"Do not remind me, in a pile of metropolis found dead in an abandoned building of Star Labs"

"According to witnesses was the work of a strange bald guys with M on the front, I have consulted with Waller to see if it was some Cadmus experiment in human goal but none with these features, but I finally found information on one of the two, who left fingerprints at the scene of the crime "

"Very well, then you can let us take care to investigate the cause of us, I imagine you're working with Waller"

"If for nothing more than waller informed about the suspects are: Yam Spopovicth and two participants of world martial arts tournament number 24"

"Is not that just won the tournament Mr. Satan?"

Superman was referring to the rare martial artist who participated in the Cell Game, unfortunately at that time because of Darkseid revived Luthor and after the incident on Earth, went to New Genesis to fight Darkseid all but Batman and Flash. At that time, the supervillain Cell invaded Asia and caused terror but was stopped by this, the truth is that it was a strange month because cell victims were revived shortly after his defeat.

During that time a few years ago known as the spatial pirta Freezer with his father King Cold had been detected in this part of space but on reaching the planet were arrested in some mysterious way

"That's right, guess again participate in the next tournament, which is not as murdered these people ... they were all second-metahuman"

"I will consult with Johns everyone on high alert, also informs Waller will not be a threat of Apokolips"

"I do not think ... but tyrant Darkseid is no fool would risk such a direct attack, better go incognito and see who plot"

"You mean we participate? Dont know much martial arts." He said with sincerity and scratching his neck.

"Well we have seven months before the tournament, I myself teach martial arts, you need to get ready because I'm tougher than Darkseid"

Supes Will the training?

This version is a combination of animated league but with the power of comics.

Superman was once used by Darkseid and brainwashed this, it alters to Darkseid used not only him but taught him martial arts of the New Gods similar to Batman in Batman Begins


	2. Chapter 2

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe Chapter 2

They thought I had died with this story, not the truth I was researching to develop a good scenario

The Tournament

The day was very bright the sun set on the island that had been chosen for the world martial arts tournament, shoot some fireworks.

Clark was interested in how people are brought together in this place, had spent months but had finally managed to complete their training thanks to its super memory, accompanied John Stewart and Oliver Queen.

Clark was careful, it reminded him of when he and Oliver were in the Phantom Zone to stop Zod when he still was not Superman and even lived in smallville, was able to match Oliver with krypton martial arts (if I mix smallville with JLU).

It was a good time, remember that using Chole and Oliver solved many crimes anonymously without attracting attention, and Lex were still friends even had respect when made enemies, he lost his memory after the death of Tess and invasion Darkseid.

A piloted aircraft approached Bulma Brief, this woman is one of the smartest people on earth, possibly more than Luthor and Wayne Enterprise, but unlike Lex and Bruce fight she did not know this area both were superior.

"It would be nice to not become super saiyajines." - Said his friends Gohan

"Why not." Vegeta-expressed with his usual character.

"Hey do not you remember, many people saw the match of Cell and there are those who will ask, and I think I've seen"

"Hmm ... we sent flying and problem solved." Vegeta exclaimed.

"No need to be so abrupt Vegeta"

"For us there is no problem." Small-mestizos said Goten and Trunks.

"Well follow your idea but that does not change my supremacy"

"Hey Gohan possibly heard that members participate Justice League"

Krillin was referring to American superhero group people who occupied almost the same things in America, his exploits were legendary in the Western world.

"Bah league of morons with colorful costumes ... could beat with my eyes closed, but at least they do not do ridiculous poses heroes like someone we know." Look at Gohan-Vegeta knew he was referring to his character the Great Saiyaman.

("Seriously are ridiculous")

On the island.

There were a lot of people, many had come to see the man of steel and his colleagues in the league, Western tourists watched as his champion's pride while Asians represent him as a fraud he and Mr American superheroes . Satan claimed that just did tricks.

"I think this guy is head rose fame"

"It sounds ironic coming from you Oliver, I remember in your alardeabas smallville with women"

"At least I presume when I fight against a super-powered criminal knowing that I can not win '

"They think Batman discover more about the missing and murdered"

Gotham City USA

Batman was patrolling the city streets were very quiet, was one of those nights calm the truth, but he considered himself a man of action, so even though the outlook seemed not like things to be easy and boring.

Quietly landed in the hospital.

Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullrock row looked dead in the beds.

"And none of the crazy disguise ..."

"Quiet Bulck things happen in this city and all the time"

"But let squeezed like lemons or the Joker does that"

"According to my sources these people were killed by two bald guys"

"The night brings out the eccentric"

Batman the police ignored the comment and I look at the dead, like the others.

"They were found in a river springs gothic, a vague found them and ran like a few hours ago, but saw none of the other boys testified bald look"

"Hmm ... it seems that whoever is behind this does not like to leave loose nails"

"Oh please be sure that it should be one of this city's crazy or maybe a soldier of Apokolips"

"I disagree, I fought against the troops of Darkseid and dark but that god loves pain and suffering is not dumb enough to leave traces of dead, Darkseid can be strong but does not mean that it is not smart" . remembered as Superman-Batman Darkseid warned when allied with Brainiac and yet at that time was right the Kryptonian, but would not admit it.

"So you're saying that this is something new"

"Maybe ... the way how these people were murdered more like a form of learning, were practicing their methods ... and I think this is just beginning"

This shocked both policemen.

Back in tournament.

"In this machine pass when they call and check the strength level of the participants, the champion Mr. Satan is the first to connect a blow"

Mr. Satan jumped to reach the place but almost slips causing confusion.

"They say that fools are cured but such coups never learn"

The coup of Mr. Satan gave a total of 137 points to pass the following were Goku who gave a total of 186, Superman 184, Piccolo and 18 brands of 2000 respectively.

"This machine must be broken"

"Even aside"

Vegeta looked at the machine carefully and gently slapped that despite not having full strength was enough to break it and send it to a wall embedded to everyone's surprise.

("Wow, that guy so impatient.")-The thought of the league, while Goku was given a hand in front and the others were surprised or scared.

"Those who went to the tournament have time to play until the hour instead of fighting"

Goku looked curiously into the league and approached the group.

"Your ki is not human." Superman-pointed at him.

"Hehe no, I'm a Kryptonian"

"Kyptoniano ..."

"A kind of idiots who killed themselves by the betrayal of his general and his red sun." - Vegeta answered. - "It is said, however, that in the past were formidable warriors of Krypton"

(Well, is stronger than Gohan as SSJ2, but his power is the same as mine as ssj 1)

"I know who you are ... you are a Saiyan a kind of space pirates who worked for that terrorist-Jinn conqueror Icen Freezer:'re the Saiyan Vegeta, I arrest you"

"And you're a Green Lantern? Just you realize the presence of a saiyan on Earth "

"Do not worry Vegeta much has changed and indeed helped us defeat Frieza on Namek, but for their own reasons at that time"

John looked at Superman and Green Arrow, goalkeeper agreed with John but Superman looked and thought.

(Saiyan, Darkseid and my father Jor El told me about them ... are salesmen planets like Mongul, so they are space pirates with superpowers and from what I saw that machine with no need to hold back, as well).

"Let it go John ... if it were as bad as it was and would have destroyed the planet long ago"

"So you're the famous Goku who won the tournament 23 martial arts and defeated King Piccolo as a kid"

"Yes, I heard about your powers and feats Superman hope to fight you"

"Sounds interesting Goku"

Heroes warriors joined the tournament za see where Goten and Trunks child remained in the semifinals, the league not surprised that fly and have super speed processing were surprised.

"So small and can become Super Saiyans"

"Super Saiyans ... I heard that in Oa thought it was an urban legend Saiyan"

They saw Goten fell into the stands for a strategy of Trunks.

The rest was pleasant, for those who did not know the Saiyans seemed unpleasant way to eat these, Videl Gohan constantly to questions and z warriors, Clark noticed some parallels between this relationship as he had with Lois Lane.

"The stomach is very rare saiyans"

"Explain Krillin"

"Shut up." Le Gohan threatened by what former silent monk hurried nervous.

Oliver could not help laughing when reminded Chole and were dating, but they separated after some discussions and now with their relationship with Black Canary.

"The food of this world is the best"

Along the way they encountered a big red man and a small purple-skinned man, for some reason Piccolo and the power ring John issued a strange sensation.

"Good afternoon, you must be Mr. and Mr. Superman Goku right?". - Ask the aliens

"If we are"

"My name is Shin and Kibito is my friend, we also make the playoffs." - The strange alien looked at both carefully as if the study in detail.

"Look at that man is flying Gohan." Videl said his friend.

"It seems that the art of flight this fashion, after all I'm not the only one who knows"

"We have heard enough of their value and activities ... you are a legend for the universe. But I would shake their hands "

After doing that Shin smiled with every pair of hands.

"Well I have found that both have a very pure soul and a great spirit"

After leaving all stood watching the two strangers.

"Hey Goku know who they are"

"No, but it will not be easy this tournament a new enemy has arisen"

"Clark you ...?"

"I'm as sure as Goku ... but if I have a weird feeling"

Who will be the new characters? What holds them to our friends?

Note: Do not worry Superman is more powerful than Gohan vs. Cell, which is more than seven years after Gohan as Vegeta and Goku for not having trained his power decreased, so post ssj2 Gohan Cell Saga and Superman have a level comparable to ssj 1 Goku and Vegeta, after all in many fics Superman is the same level as the Super Saiyan level 1.


	3. Chapter 3

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 3 english

I'll put a little adventure for the Teen Titans animated series, is also counted as a producer Bruce Timm in some episodes and I saw a lot this series.

Atalaya outer space

U.S. orbital space.

John `S was typing on the monitors in the league, to pass the time more than anything there was not much to do was one of those quiet days.

Suddenly the bell rang and all, some technical and Steel heroes as they approached.

"Jump City, the home of the Teen Titans, the thief apparently Asian Pilaf was seen recently by the police ... we tried to get him thousands of times but always escapes but also because Pilaf usually operates in Asia." - The Martian them technicians told Steel.

"Territory of the Titans is sure they can handle it"

Jump City 10:00 PM

It was a city that had its fair share of crime and crime but not to the level of the ends of Gotham considered murder capital of America, this city was attacked by the human goal crazy mercenary Slade Wilson and recently by the demon king cosmic Trigon, but both were defeated by a youth group of heroes who although not reaching the levels of the League know very well handle the crimes of this city.

A machine is moved through the roof of a museum of Wayne Enterprise based in this city, a very small man and he piloted his face reflected the anxiety.

("In order to find it later but Dragon Ball is in this museum ... the strange thing is that usually scattered areas of Asia rarely had to come to America because of the large number of American Superheroes and civil justice system are tough ")

"Wait sir Pilaf." Dog-humanoid called Shu was following in another robot followed behind by a woman known as Mai. - "This is the territory of a group of young heroes not worried ..."

"You care for a child, they are nothing compared to the Justice League and Goku, the League faced higher levels things"

"Shu Mai's right, the only concern is the league and since there are not here to worry about costumed errand"

They went quietly in the museum, there was only one security guard who fortunately looked old and was leaning on a wall.

Robots systems were integrated into the museum's security system and finally after much running in the halls, the field of 3 stars was compared with three Asian thieves. Pilaf lit up when he saw this and approached carefully when a field of black magic rodeo object and jump shooting guard kicked Pilaf although not hurt him if he did go back a few steps.

The Titans emerged from some dark parts of the museum except Starfire appeared ceiling window breaking and Beast boy was turned into a white elephant on display and went on to become his human self.

"Titans Attack." Said the guard pulling a mask revealing a mask.

In Match

Our friends had entered in the tournament and were looking into the halls of fighters fighting, Krillin will play with a strong big guy who easily defeated being named the winner.

Now it was the turn of Videl against Spopovicth, the fight was very even and Videl took advantage. However, his opponent was very tough and not be hurt seriously showed to be defeated. Videl then got punched and beaten were hurting him seriously, Goku and Vegeta exchanged glances as if anything suspicious happened in combat that was not lost on Piccolo, Shin and Clark.

"Surrender follow not hurt you ... he just wants and will not stop just because you're a woman '

"I agree with the Great Saiyaman had better resign"

"I am the daughter of mr. Satan and I can not give up."

Spopovicth throwing kicked off the platform, the power of flight prevented him from falling on the floor and rose in the air.

"Heh ... I teach you how to fly"

"Although it may fly Gohan note not yet fluent lacks that power and speed." - Commented Clark

"This time is better surrender." Said Goku

Spopovicth also rose in the air to surprise the audience and proceeded to beat Videl, Gohan could not contain himself and transformed into Super Saiyan 2 rushing to fight.

"Spopovicth leave it, that is not our mission, be more conscientious and ends once." Said his companion Yam.

"Spopovicth will make you pay for this"

Gohan Videl took him to the hospital where the hermit gave a seed, to the amazement of the audience and . In the tournament Piccolo refused to fight with Shin leaving as the victor.

"I tested the difference between our size is huge." - All amazed with this statement.

("I see he is god of this world and he gives an idea of who I am.") Shin-thought

Jump City In America

Pilaf was being handcuffed and watch the ruin that was his robots, Cyborg had loaded with a virus and destroyed Robin with some explosive batarangs were now surrounded by an aura of magic Black Raven product.

Note: Superman and the others were not incognito because disagreed with that measure.


	4. Chapter 4

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 4

At last it was time for Gohan to fight Kibito in the tournament, yet neither the league or z warriors missed Piccolo statements and were paying close attention to the outcome of this fight, but also knew the mystery of Spopovicth and Yam.

"Change into what you call Super Saiyan"

Gohan was shocked as this man was wise in his transformation into Super Saiyan, Piccolo's ears and listened carefully to what Clark said.

"Why do you want to transform me sir?"

"Just curious, now transform yourself"

Gohan did as he was ordered and transformed raised great airflow and wow audiences and some fighters, the league had seen such a transformation in goten and trunks so did not look so surprised.

"So different is our style compared with theirs"

"That seems Oliver"

"This is the ultimate super saiyans saiyans so many ... when I tell this to the guardians will not believe this"

"And he wants to clear his doubts do not want to use a transformation more powerful than the regular super saiyan"

"Most powerful transformation?"

Piccolo and Shin looked at Clark with his ears were the most followed the talk between Kibito and Gohan, Shin showed a serious look now.

"Soon Yam and attacked Gohan Spopovicth ask them not to intervene so we can see what their plans"

"Why should we accept it? Who are you anyway?"

"He is the Supreme Kaiosama."-Several of those present were surprised Goku and especially John.

"Kaiosama me about your god ... you are the supreme"

"In Oa is a legend about an agreement between the guardians of the universe and the supreme kaiosamas, they would rule the world alive and dead, while ordinary kaiosamas and guardians would ensure the physical world alive, I think that was done by order Spectrum "

Gohan was concentrated and the ground began to tremble as parts of the platform rose around before releasing its energy at once.

"Haaa."-The cry resounded everywhere.

"Hello, this seems right"

(Incredible not have imagined that a mortal so hard now because I wanted to use the Kryptonian and saiyans)

As a part Spopovicth and saw a strange device Yam meter.

"This has to be Awesome"

"Mr. Babidi is pleased"

Viewers watched astonished muttering what happened between them, especially the families of our friends.

"How about I said I would see something that does not disappoint." Milk shouted what the audience nodded.

"We"

Yam Spopovicth and jumped to attack Gohan, looked concerned could not get rid of them.

"Please do not engage Gohan will use for a while." - Shin extended his mental power and arrested Spopovicth allowing Gohan and Yam will take out a lot of pure energy.

"If this energy to revive Majin Boo"

Clark and his colleagues looked not know what to do, John and Piccolo meanwhile could not contradict the god because he was practically the head of his bosses. A girl ran narrowly missing Superman and Goku.

"That would make Gohan"

"Be still and watch"

Videl Goku was flying when the strike.

"Let me go help"

"Videl Gohan understand your concern but perhaps we should wait not think Shin and Kibito are doing something without measures". Clark said

"Gohan not be killed with something so simple." Goku-insurance but could not help noticing insecurity Kaiosama God's intentions.

"Okay we're done we go to great Babidi is pleased with the energy we have"

The two bald took off into the sky with an aura surrounding them like missiles fired, Shin saw them and went to the heroes before.

"If you like we can follow you would be a great help. Do not worry Gohan, Kibito healed him and soon join us"

The heroes looked somewhat confused.

"They say Goku, Clark hands you played this super god who say"

"I'm not sure what happened but I did not feel bad at Shin when his hands touch ... I also want to know why all this happens"

Goku's statement encourage warriors least z Vegeta and Oliver, the first because I wanted to fight and the second of fear more than anything, had never liked criminal threats with super powers.

"Clark you ..."

"I understand Oliver, however came to investigate and Yam ... Oliver Spopovicth your stay and informs John 'S and the rest of the league about what happened, Batman also tell about what happened may be able to create a strategy for if we fail and please tell your Luisa Oliver ... "

"If Supes do not worry, I will inform of what happened ... and did not want the truth because now that I'm dying boyfriend with Dina. Good luck to both"

This Superman, John and Piccolo Shin followed the skies ahead. Krillin was explaining what happened to number 18 and Videl Gohan was near.

While in America Metro Tower.

Batman and Martian Manhunter followed the flight path Superman and John by the ear Communicator and Oliver were informed by what happened in the tournament.

"So if you were Spopovicth and Yam ... try to follow satellite imaging." Said

"The satellite image does not work there is a strange energy that blocks spy satellites, but the audio and radio if it works." Exclaimed John 'S

"Well then listen to what happens lest another crazy superpowers appear with intentions of world domination." Batman commented-appearing behind him without noticing that normally scare anyone, but the Martian was already used to the tactics stealthy bat though he could not read her mind you got used to the style of Batman Gothic and gloomy, but never failed to be puzzling appearances and disappearances

"It's rare to see you here Batman usually you do not take care of these things"

"If you're right, but when when I can not face threats by myself I resort will use some support or reference"

In the tournament

Doctors had requested that Gohan was taken to hospital but insisted Kibito let him heal Gohan.

"This man is very hurt." - Kibito glanced frost and they fell silent.

"Okay you get busy"

A golden light came from the hand of Kibito, was similar to the healing of the Dragon Clan Namek but seemed more advanced, Gohan stood as if nothing had happened.

"Gohan you recovered? Your powers?"

"I feel like I've been given more power."-Both looked at Kibito.

The second was presented Videl's father looking at the two teenagers.

(Again cone that young man saved his life but Videl, I will not let this to someone weak)

"Gohan let me go with you"

"No Videl, is very dangerous I have the same feeling when he appeared Cell and I feel that this is much more complex"

"I promise not to interfere"

"If the situation becomes chaotic promise me that you will leave fleeing there." - Videl nodded and followed both Kibito already had advanced.

"He flew, flew, flew ..." exclaimed Mr. Satan, the father of Videl and the general public.

"It seems that all the participants of this tournament could fly through the skies"

In heaven Spopovicth and Yam did not stop its course but were unaware that they were followed by Shin whose flight generated torrents of water and wind, the distance a figure followed him to God.

"Hello"

Shin did not need to turn to know that warriors zy both members of the Justice League followed him behind.

"I'm glad that I still will be very useful to face Majin Boo"

"Majin Boo ... is a very funny name"

"There is nothing funny about I can assure Boo, Boo was a very powerful wizard"

"How does a magician?".-John and Piccolo asked in unison.

"5 million years ago there was a very powerful wizard named Bibidi who created the demon Majin Boo, this magician tried to conquer the universe with the help of his super powerful monsters for 10 years devastated many of the races of antiquity. Was not long for we faced a supreme kaiosamas majin boo four of these were defeated by Boo ... "

"... Fortunately the supreme advantage that Bibido kaiosamas Boo locked up and killed him, leaving the egg hidden on Earth as it was impossible that humans could find. Unfortunately we learned that he had a son Babidi Bibidi"

Videl and Gohan Kibito followed closely while this monster told them about Boo and their masters.

"Wait on Oa is a story about it a million years ago hunters were the guardians of the scale of kaiosamas a distress call from them and only one of the hunters returned almost destroyed alleging that a demon named Boo had killed whole group shot. Is Majin Boo gave himself many problems Guardians millions of years ago? "

"So Green Lantern of Sector 2814, I was the one who sent that distress signal given our alliance and agreement with your guardians of the universe, the ability to create weapons of Oa was far superior to ours in that time but it was no help '

John Oa sweating cold so was unable to prevent such slaughter, did not want to imagine what would happen if this monster was released.

"So we went to the tournament Spopovicth and Yam"

"So Mr. Kent, Babidi not know how was the spell of his father, so he thought that collect energy from the most powerful beings in the universe would be enough for that control those two to the tournament. Their first objective was Apokolips however the home of New God known as Darkseid, but Darkseid easily just Babidi troops so set his sights on Earth, was due to the attack on Apokolips who knew what he planned Babidi "

Who is this Majin Boo? A new threat looms on Earth? Will the League and the Z Warriors stop?

Note: Oa created the Green Lanterns 3 million years ago while Boo appeared 5 million years ago making it impossible to have been met, so I thought I remembered robotic hunters who came before the Green Lanterns.

When Babidi challenge Darkseid was 300 years ago when there was no warrior superhero or z. This was confirmed by Dabura because he oversaw the egg at the time.


	5. Chapter 5

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 5

"It will soon revive the mighty majin boo"

"Mr. Babidi will give us a great reward"

The two bald continued the flight without stopping entering a rocky and somewhat isolated. Unaware that they were followed by Shin and heroes.

"But why did not destroy Boo while asleep? '." Gohan Kibito asked him.

"What happens is feared that if he were launching a lot of energy as well revive majin boo said before humans walked just at that time so it was impossible to revive Boo. Kaiosama The Supreme and I already knew that Babidi planned to revive, the attack on Apokolips only confirmed our suspicions "

"Why did they attack the planet?"

"Babidi wanted to gather the energy of the most powerful beings in the universe, then the Dark Lord of Apokolips was known as the fiercest warrior in the universe only other being equaled him in that time. Darkseid fought with the greatest warrior of Babidi and achieving a tactical defeat. Babidi whole tournament was and knew that there could extract as much energy to achieve your goal. When you become a Super Saiyan were the perfect prey "

"Oh ... I see"

"And we thought that since Bibidi died peace reign forever"

In the tournament

Spectators threw cans and that was against the platform.

"We came to matches"

"Please remain calm public"

Co-Gohan and Videl talked among themselves.

"Gohan and Videl flew away with Superman and all those guys"

"Maybe it's a trick to fool people as Mr. Satan said world champion in the battle against Cell"

Oliver spoke with Yamcha and Bulma.

"Oliver not seen you since that meeting between Queen Capsule Corp and industries ... now dressed as Green Arrow is not what to think"

"And I did not imagine you had a family of aliens with super powers and you were married to a former space pirate"

"Circumstances forced to switch to one"

"Hey ... you know where arrow were the other"

"The flamboyant guy and his friend turned out to be a kind of deity who sought to pursue Spopovicth and Yam ... what we come to also investigate a series of murders in Gotham City. Already I have informed the rest of the league"

In the ocean

Videl was lagging behind which Gohan Kibito notice and requested a moment before continuing

"I can not support the view of the ocean"

"Videl well not yet mastered the art of flying ... you're not used to this kind of cheap"

"If I know, but found that you were the fair-haired warrior, seven years ago some strangers appeared in the tournament in Cell ... you were the boy who was with them right?". - Gohan was silent timidly. - " You need not remain silent and seemed to me strange that my dad beat this monster "

"Videl want to please come back to the tournament and tell my mother and friends that I'm fine"

"This' good."

Gohan and Kibito flew a little further.

"Gohan I'll be waiting in the martial arts tournament"

"If"

"Are you ready"

"If sorry for the inconvenience"

"Okay now go full speed."

The aura of both appeared and shot out at high speed, leaving a white trail behind.

"That speed ... good luck Gohan"

In the mountainous

The others had reached the hiding place in the rocks to prevent detected, Gohan and Kibito landed gently on the ground without making a noise. Gohan looked like there was a dead man a few meters farmer and full of anger.

"I can see through the ship ... but as a magician Babidi would not surprise me to have a spell similar to Dr. destination tower ... however if I can skirt the area around the ship is buried in the deep"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Kryptonian"

Suddenly the door opened and a strange being out with black and white parts in the body and yellow eyes with an M in the head.

"Is that Babidi?"

"Not only is it one of his men"

"Ring scans and identifies"

"Full Scan Pui Pui a bounty hunter for the third former member of the World War commanded the despot Mongul"

"Babidi has the ability to manipulate the minds and hearts of people who have evil in their hearts as well as yam spopovicth and other creatures offering power"

"Hey Piccolo you would be the perfect candidate you are family of evil"

"That's in the past."-The Namek Krillin told.

They noticed that someone else was leaving, a being with horns muscled white coat and light blue clothes and beard ... and a tiny orange hooded being green.

"That little guy is Babidi, not an opponent physically stronger but mentally and has magical powers that make up allowing you to control powerful people"

"And the other?"

"Oh no ... its got Babidi Dabura part to the king of darkness. Below this area is a world ruled by demons and creatures of darkness. Was he who fought Darkseid, after all there is not much difference between their powers but Darkseid is much more strategic and cunning, I should have realized before "

"I thought Lord Trigon and Hades were the kings of hell"

"Hades lost part of his position when Zeus banished him ... and is a former kamisama Trigon." - This surprised the league. - "The Gaming kamisama was possessed by magic and negative energy of the world so it became Trigon believing that the universe would only be safe under his command began to conquer planets was defeated by the supreme kaiosamas 15 generations ago ... Trigon managed to defeat several of the supreme kaiosamas but the old Kaiosama 15 generations ago apprehend achievement using wizards of Azarath even after that battle the old god mysteriously disappeared. much time in the dead zone turned it into what it is now "

Superman and John processed the information they now knew, so was former Trigon Gaming god, when I say the Titans can not believe.

"Well met their missions"

"Actually there was no problem"

"Now we do not need more"

"What".

The members of the league and looked as z warriors died Spopovicth head explode.

"He cabun"

"Haaa." - Yam shot to heaven but you kill Pui Pui a laser discharge of his right hand.

(Not even Darkseid is so cruel ... just kill their soldiers when they fail)

(They killed your friends ... What kind of beings are they?)

What sinister plan will Babidi up to? What will Dabura King of darkness with our friends?

Note: As per several kamisamas planet Kaiosama supervised by their galaxy as is the case with the great patriarch Dende and although not always share the same name. I wanted to do a former Gaming kamisama seemed appropriate that way we avoid confusion with Dabura.

Yet the kamisamas not always have the same power as their counterparts from other planets Gaming spells are very powerful so its kamisama should be even more powerful that the evil energy and the dead zone where it comes Garlick. Jr made him something of a demon


	6. Chapter 6

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 6

Superman vs. Majin Captain Ginyu.

Our friends saw as Spopovicth and Yam were killed, some could not believe it, in the case of Gohan and Kirllin while Piccolo, Vegeta, Superman, John and Goku just kept staring.

"Apparently these two attracted unwelcome visitors. I can feel the presence of the Supreme Kaiosama. Do you want to kill him? "

"No, I'll let you see how Majin Buu revives and as mate, others consume them"

"As great Babidi says"

Dabura moved very quickly and in a second was in front of the warriors zy members of the Justice League, pointing his hand to Kibito.

"Haaa."-Release a burst of energy that Shin killed the assistant to the horror of this leaving a small hole in the mountain rock.

"Damn." Exclaimed John, Krillin and Piccolo throwing against Dabura. Dabura elusive Krillin Krillin giving a spit turning him into stone to everyone's amazement before falling to the ground was laid for Superman on the floor.

Dabura spit released another Green Lantern but this created a shield to block the attack.

"A Green Lantern ... but I mistake your sector is 2814, this galaxy, but I know your weakness"

John released another strange and Dabura spit that flashlight was prepared to block, not expected to burst into yellow smoke causing John coughed and fell unconscious to the ground, Piccolo was somewhat affected eyes, but still went to fight Dabura, the demon king take this temporary blindness and landed several punches before throwing very fast with a blow to the ground creating a deep hole.

"Cursed"

Dabura Piccolo spat that had no time to dodge and was turned to stone like statue. It contained hits Goku and Vegeta quickly before heading to the ship.

"Supreme Kaiosama what happened to our friends?"

"They were turned into stone by Dabura spit his friend ... Green Lantern is the only intact but will take a while to recover. The only way to fix this is to kill Dabura "

"Oh that, the solution is easy." Goku said enthusiastically.

While the tournament

"I'm Snapper Car ... as a result of what happened with Superman and several participants world martial arts tournament ... most of the other participants will be selected in a wrestling match with no rules to decide who wins. We will keep you informed "

With the departure of several participants the tournament was decided that a struggle of all against all, number 18 and mystical mask (Goten and Trunks disguise) dispatched his other opponents. However, 18 boys discovered the heady which caused them to be disqualified and the heavens fled at full speed.

Mr. Satan was now looking at 18, who approached him and suddenly staring bound him with a wrench.

"Listen, I'll let you win"

"What?"

"But in return you must give me double the prize, if you do that you win and be world champion again"

"Seriously ... okay as you say"

They set up the charade, the champion after achieving some attempts to "get out" of the platform to 18.

The audience erupted in victory for their champion and he began to boast except the friends and family of Goku and Oliver Queen, who informed the league of what happened more than anything to guard these guys.

"If you do not pay me I will kill you got it"

In heaven

Videl had met Goten and Trunks telling them about what happened to the guys who had a look of joy on their faces.

"Huh?"

"A magician"

"A demon monster ..."

"It is in this direction ki feel a very powerful, not more"

"Hey kids do not think to go?"

Ignoring the two half saiyan went at full speed in a golden aura in the sky.

"Damn ... that fast." Videl exclaimed

What we did not know is that the three red spot plowed by ocean water running ... was well known in the United States ... a hero faster than sound.

"Flash follow them ... you have the new device at the ear is a device of the new gods creed to capture sounds and images ... gift of New Genesis"

"Yes, yes, I heard you John 'S'

On the ship

Vegeta had fought Pui Pui on a planet with a 10-fold increased severity, spatial beast Goku against Yukon, both ended their opponents and in the case of Yukon Goku just with energy emissions, Gohan against Dabura (although it was boring in the eyes of Goku and Vegeta) withdrawing combat latter.

"This child was not to train"

Vegeta Gohan subject to the shirt.

"You're a fool ... because you played with righteous ... how you should finish it quickly and without mercy. Already a disappointment for saiyan race "

"Okay now have a new opponent"

"I guess it's my turn"

The Man of Steel looked at the door and this left a purple alien with horns three saiyan not expect to see.

"Ginyu"

"I'm Captain Ginyu ... for you ... thanks to mr. Babidi recover my body and been training for years to avenge the death of my lord the big freezer. Babidi also increase my powers ... Who will be my opponent? "

"I do." - Superman Ginyu advancement and look at him.

"A Kryptonian ... be easy and you know how to use their power to fight or not Captain Ginyu will have his great fighting pose"

"Not again." Exclaimed the three saiyan

Ginyu did before striking a pose Superman in the face sending him back a few feet but stood firm, the captain quickly connect a kick and an energy sphere that covered an area the level of a small mountain or tree loudly.

"Usually, over." He looked at the saiyans.

But Superman was not expected to traverse the floor below and that crashed on the floor with both hands hitting him in the chest.

(Babidi change us to a deserted place ... I do not want to use all my strength at this location)

Were changed a destroyed city on a planet that is the same Superman acknowledged where he fought with Mongol and Draga.

Ginyu was released again by taking a quick exchange of blows good and strong on the floor cracking everything with each impact. You could see the tension of the hard hitting Ginyu cuffs Superman and this gave him a house destroyed by sending through it against a wall to wall.

Superman income in the house where he was shot power, Ginyu flew over the site and launched another covering an area like a square, but it was not expected that the Kryptonian hit him faster than a bullet in the chest can not evade or avoid incrustándole kicked into a mountain.

But strangely smiling Ginyu what Clark could not decipher.

"Oh no ... I recalled plans to switch bodies with Superman"

"We are far informs him telepathically"

Clark kept looking as she felt like Ginyu ground shook and the mountain where it was embedded Ginyu.

(Mr. Kent ... am the supreme Kaiosama ... Mr. Gohan Ginyu warned me that plans change bodies with you).-Clark imagined that scene doing ridiculous poses, sudo shame.

"Change ..."

A yellow light appeared. Fortunately, Clark / Superman was ready blow a lot of air and let out a stream of air to return the yellow light he had come leaving Ginyu in a state of shock cerebral, but still alive.

"Also ... but if the Kryptonian is the only major power that does not emit"

"As the sun powers kryptonainos get ... especially not emit much yellow ... or kiris ki ... but they are highly destructive physical"

Superman returned to where his allies just cloaked wrinkled and dirty parts of his clothing, when Vegeta was approached as if to attack him but actually killed Captain Ginyu shot.

"Why?"

"Do not be compassionate with the enemy in combat"

"Everyone has a right to exist"

In the control room listening on Babidi Dabura discovery.

"A fiend? Haha ... well let's try "

In the camera still arguing Superman and Vegeta, when Vegeta began hold his head and began to levitate.

"Haaaaaa"

"Babidi tries to control his mind is strong ... Mr. Vegeta"

"HAAAAAAA." Cry-rays generated sparks and red before falling to the ground and slowly return.

"Oh No"

"Heaven"

Everyone looked the M in front of Vegeta.

Can Vegeta Babidi control exit? Majin Boo? Soon be revived?

To be continued ...

Note: I wanted to give a good battle with Ginyu saga because it was seen more and it seemed good to fight with Superman.

Dabura being a very powerful and ancient races or groups must know in the universe, so it is not surprising to know of the Kryptonians or green lanterns.

Another thing I will say that the fight started and detail Ginyu-Superman more than the other but is that Majin Boo hit both z warriors as the Teen Titans and the League. Also I think the majority what knew that Vegeta and Goku kill Pui Pui and Yakon.

I wanted to give tribute to Ginyu saw not long.

I apologize for the spelling mistakes but my computer and my microssoff not work very well.


	7. Chapter 7

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 7 English

Everyone looked like Vegeta was with the M on his forehead.

"Haha ... now transports to a more suitable place for the fight"

The venue change to the surprise of our friends at martial arts tournament, to the chagrin of Superman, Gohan and Shin who preferred a desolate place.

The speaker and Mr. Satan looked amazed as well as family and friends of Goku and Vegeta.

"Oh it seems that some of the participants, ladies and gentlemen ..."., But could not finish the sentence when the Saiyan Majin raised his arm, pointing to a part of the stands and shot a burst of energy causing pass through a large number of buildings out of the tournament and killing some viewers.

Watchtower

U.S. Orbital Space

There were several heroes gathered in front of the screen.

"I'm Snapper Car, reappeared a few seconds some of the participants of the World Martial Arts Tournament ... one of the participants attacked with a strange display of energy to some viewers. Still do not know all the details "

"Great Hera"

"I hope you can handle it"

"That's not important." Batman said.

"What do you say ... but that Saiyan killed ..."

"What worries me is if this is related to finding that such Babidi we hear radio communicators"

Near the tournament

The Titans were sent by Batman and Waller orders to report what happened in the tournament.

"Robin ... we move"

"Not yet ... let's see how strong the enemy and if you have a weakness"

"What the hell?". Exclaimed green arrow pointed at Vegeta with his arrow of hard plastic. - "John was right ... you're under arrest"

(This is just a dream no one stronger than the great Mr. Satan)

Vegeta just released a small gust of wind that sent Green Arrow and Mr. Satan to crash into the door of the platform where the fighters met.

Gohan turned into Super Saiyan 2 and Superman attacked with Vegeta. Vegeta did not flinch back his body letting Gohan happen to kick on the chin and then grab it to take down Superman estrellándoles on opposite sides of the platform.

Superman came out and exchange blows with the Saiyan at high speed supersonic extreme which Gohan leveling between the two the powerful Saiyan, Vegeta subject to both of the heads and crashed face-first into the ground cracking the platform.

"Stop Vegeta ... fight you if you want but we will do elsewhere"

(Babidi change us to another place ... I do not want innocent victims)

On the ship

"This great Babidi insurance"

"There will be no difference, and thus avoid more unwanted visits"

Were changed to a desert area, in the sense that no one else was there, Superman and Gohan rose somewhat dazed by the beating they gave Vegeta.

"It's the same Kakkaroto ... I only wish that we fight them without interruptions ... I was craving this"

"Answer me this Vegeta ... you asked your Babidi control you is not it?"

"I just ... I just ... wanted to be the one before the cold Saiyan that nothing mattered more to fight to prove his superiority ... and also wanted to fight you Kakkaroto"

"All this over something so silly." Shin-commented to what Vegeta said angrily.

"He is no fool ... is to meet my pride as a warrior ... this is everything to me"

"But you must help me stop Majin Buu". - Goku who was silenced by pointing a blue energy ball Shin, which also impressed Vegeta.

"Sorry Kaiosama supreme ... but I feel it's something I must do"

Shin looked at both Saiyans then nodded.

"Well anyway I'm sure with Gohan and Superman will be more than enough to kill Babidi and thus leave Buu hidden again.

In the nave.

"Very well, with energy release these two will be released soon Majin Buu"

"But what about the supreme Kaiosama and Saiyan and Kryptonian?"

"I want revenge for the death of my father ... as for the other two ... not much difference between them and your Dabura"

"If, in fact did not know that boy only increase power ... someone with more skills could struggle to finish"

Back in the tournament.

"What are you doing here? '." Oliver said the Titans.

"We came to spy and report on what happens in the tournament"

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Bat paranoid ... does not have enough to send Flash"

"I ... I apologize ... I want to thank you for helping ... but I think it should leave us to ourselves." Said Yamcha

"So far not fare too well"

"But no offense, may be something bigger than when Cell came." Yamcha exclaimed again.

"As we fight against Darkseid Destroyer in the Fourth World"

"Enough."-They all looked up, it was Videl landed softly. - "This concerns us all alike League or not. '

Heroes and Yamcha did not discuss the girl knew she was right.

Elsewhere

A mountain was destroyed by a powerful energy blast two super warriors, who were given yet on punches and kicks with great ferocity sending waves everywhere. While three heroes were seeking to reach the exit.

Will Majin Vegeta beat Goku? Can Superman stop Gohan and Shin Babidi in their plans?

To be continued ...

Note: next chapter will be more detailed in fighting Goku vs. Vegeta, besides the release of Majin Buu.

It was not very long, but I'm making a little history.

What think of my work so far New Dragon Ball DC Universe, my two favorite universes into one universe and the largest battle of the universe.

To wonder what the league when Vegeta and Nappa attacked, well at that time fighting with the aliens of Justice League: Secret Origins and King Piccolo good at the time, Batman was not finished your physical and mental training and Superman was still at University or school.


	8. Chapter 8

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 8

Two beings were fighting in an area full of mountains and the sun illuminating this great battle between the two most powerful beings in this planet and none could offer was an earthling.

A mountain was destroyed by a beam of energy, had long expected Vegeta fighting Goku and that had pushed beyond their limits and because it was one of the most powerful Saiyan in the entire history of the galaxy north But that was not enough he wanted to avenge the defeat by Goku, the victims knew the tournament would surely revived by the dragon balls so continuous and remorseless liked this isolated.

In the exchange of punches and kicks to super speed and long distance, Goku man who saved the planet countless times when Superman and Batman were still novices in battle with King Piccolo, Nappa and Vegeta when invaded Earth enjoyed the combat But if there were no casualties involved. He did not like her because of her adopted planet could be destroyed. Blocking a kick and threw a beam of energy that Vegeta turned with a hand to the top of the sky covering the fight for a moment.

By far Dabura, Gohan and Shin felt the fight, despite being controlled by Babidi, Dabura was a legendary warrior and could not help but feel astonishment at such displays of courage and pride in the fight. Shin was impressed and scared I could not believe that races exist as powerful as Saiyan or Kryptonians whose strength was equaled or exceeded that of the gods, which the North Kaiosama told them was true the other deities possessed Earth Myor concentration of super beings than any other world.

Watchtower

U.S. Orbital space.

The heroes watched the battle from the sky space was like when Superman fought Darkseid in his last battle on earth.

"Awesome have greater strength when fought Cell." Exclaimed as soon Hawkgirl entered after a mission in the galaxy to the west.

"They are stronger than when they worked with the space pirate Freezer".

Batman was the only one who was impressed but the battle was still thinking about the mission of God Kaiosama.

"Bruce ... What do you think?"

Batman looked and saw it was her old friend Zathana sorceress.

"I worry Babidi ... this is just a distraction from something even more"

In the area surrounding Babidi's ship.

Trunks and Goten landed on a hidden part of the rocks, Trunks accidentally destroyed a statue in the shape of Piccolo. Behind them came Flash and look the place had statues d people, one of a bald dwarf and another broken elsewhere Green Lantern was recovering.

Flash ran to his friend.

"John are you okay? What happened here? "

"We were attacked by a dark god named Dabura crazy, strange as data base of Green Lantern Corps, Dabura despite being a dark god is respected for his devotion to the rules. Although it may be that is being controlled by Babidi "

"I come along about half Saiyan children and my step lentifique not see me"

"You let him win?"

"John 'S said follow without being seen I followed the rules, and I'm not that dumb to be discovered and I hit two kids with super powers. That is area of the Titans "

Suddenly they looked like a tiny Dabura came together.

"That is the big Dabura being smaller the criminal magician Babidi"

They saw that took a strange egg which emitted radiance of some sort.

"Haha ... Majin Buu soon be out and with his help I can conquer the universe"

"Babidi not be so sure."

An explosion occurred leading to Gohan and Shin appeared.

"You ... you either save us having to get you to take revenge for what you did to my father"

"Your father was a psychopath but he knew the risk he was Majin Buu why he locked himself in the egg to avoid being rebelled"

"Lie ... majin buu is loyal to me and my family"

"Expect great Babidi Where is that they call him Superman Kryptonian?"

The ground shook and a blue vortex shredding where Dabura and Babidi were, who flew to avoid being swallowed by the blue vortex to dissipate revealed the Man of Steel.

"Very clever Kryptonian ... take us by surprise ... you have my respect for being so daring to want face with the dark lord of the great Dabura"

"Now I faced is said to be the greatest of all dark god, another not intimidate me"

"You talk about ... Darkseid Darkseid was once like you a fool who fought for justice, but decided it was all I could maintain justice and order the universe, is obsessed with finding the legendary anti life equation"

"Does that equation?"

"Oh yes there is ... but then talk about that for the moment the first shots"

Elsewhere

The ocean was opened by the two mighty Saiyan battle occurred with all Goku Vegeta sent to water but did not expect to throw energy as soon barely dodge when used by Vegeta beat him and send him to fly away.

(Vegeta is very skilled and very strong ... not that I can not access the domain as yet ")

Engaged in a scuffle while hitting with knees trying to see who was the best, both fighters had determination superpowers. They not only had a strong pride but also a strong will so refused to surrender.

At a stroke took lengths to recover and take rest briefly. They landed on top of a mountain looking confronted.

"As in our first battle standing on a mountain pillar ... this is almost ironic"

"You've become very strong Vegeta ... have the same force"

"You're wrong ... you're stronger I checked in your battle against Yukon. You're always ahead of me and all of us, that constantly pushed me to train and get stronger with the hope of eventually fight in mortal combat to be remembered in all the universe "

"Vegeta Majin Buu but ..."

"Bah ... if you are like the other morons Babidi be a breeze, even Kryptonian defeated the Ginyu idiot, who incidentally was as strong as Frieza in his second transformation was not joking when he said that training. Well the term rested, we will fight "

"If you wanted to fight me ... you'd asked Vegeta could arrange something with the great Kaiosama was not necessary to kill the spectators"

"I had to force you to fight ... plus insurance Bulma and the others who have already met the dragon balls, you see no problems. Ah true, I'll beat you also try to use photos for my wife to buy off that crazy hermit Roshi, do not think I realized eh? "

"I thought you said you did not care about"

"It's a matter of pride as well ... nobody messes with something that is mine"

"Well I'm glad to know there are still some good in you"

"A fight kakkaroto ... (After that I'll end this majin buu and see who is the true warrior ... always ... first with Freezer kakkaroto then Cell)"

They rushed back into a sonic shock briefly silenced the few noises that were in there, throw a kick Vegeta Goku locking her arms covering her and began an exchange blow for blow waves sent by the expansive force that sent birds flying passing by and created waves in the water.

Elsewhere

One ship was stationed on an island and a blue-haired woman was trying to catch a ball orange with gold stars on it.

The Titans were with the families and friends of the z warriors, while Oliver turned Star City, but not before passing by cities and tell her husband Luisa Clark was in a very important mission along with other super beings. You could almost hear the distance despite what Louise said "I hate you Clark, you always have to go save the world. But I wish you luck "

"According to my radar on my arm a great battle is raging in one part of the Earth."

"Alright Cyborg"

"I wonder who will have all gone to that place and then suddenly appear in the tournament." Yamcha-commented.

"Whatever the Saiyan killed those viewers without reason ... must be brought to justice ... but since according to you these dragonballs can revive Vegeta guess those people would be free of that crime." - Robin replied.

"Hey you two think that any help ... you can hear Mrs."

"Yikes ... because my name is woman."-Suddenly felt touched him back. - "Hey you ..."

Everyone looked at appeared pterodactyl having touched his tongue behind Bulma thereupon swallowed the field and prepared to fly.

"Has the area"

Beast Boy became a pterodactyl and rammed the flying dinosaur, but could not help contemplating this magnificent creature likes him. Almost sorry to hit you, always liked animals and not eating meat as Cyborg.

Videl flew into a tailspin where the dinosaur fell into the water followed by Milk.

"I'm not being a gentleman also help you."-Yamcha was released after undressing.

"He's right, we are not being attacked ... heroes ... Titans Raven is tame with your magic, your stay hovering Starfire if water comes ... Beast Boy you help us in the water ... I analyze that battle Cyborg I think you said that it is something serious "

The Titans did their work, but was Master Roshi who defeated the creature with a nasty gas after a kick from number 18. Were gathered the seven Dragon Balls.

"Well we can." Bulma exclaimed.

Where was the ship Babidi.

Gohan was crashed into a rock debris falling down while Superman and continued his fight Dabura in the air force beating their clashing against each other.

(Not joking Dabura is a very experienced fighter like Superman despite not having trained they have the advantage of having been active fighting while I do not train at all this time. Rays)

Gohan firing a beam that both Superman and avoided Dabura, Gohan Dabura is not expected to appear at a rate of reaction in front of him and he had to hit his arms, with his Superman cape and sending waves Gohan evaded but cut some parts of the floor.

One of those waves almost came to where the young Saiyan.

"Oh let's not."-But the attack never came as a green shield held his attack power.

The two looked at a black man with green and black suit.

"Oh I remember you're tournament Stewartt John Green Lantern"

"What do they do here guys?, Even if they have powers or abilities as the Titans I realize that lack of experience in these things"

"Is it because we're curious and we were worried Where are our parents?"

"Goku and Gohan and Vegeta along with Superman went on that ship, so Gohan and Superman is well and fighting Dabura"

"Guys think it's better to see everything from a distance, after all Supes and seems to handle well Saiyan that dark god." Les Flash suggested the three to which nodded and hid behind the rock.

Superman, Gohan and Dabura landed the ground.

"Congratulations ... only Darkseid can match me in physical combat ... as I have my respect for fighting with courage and honor"

"It is unfortunate that we have to fight ... Dabura not understand how someone like you working for a maniac like Babidi." Kryptonian-Dabura looked at.

"You two are not even human ... because they defend a planet outside"

"These humans ... we accepted me and Goku can not disappoint. We use our powers to defend those who can not defend themselves. " Speak the Man of Steel.

"Babidi Dabura controls you know ... help us to stop and does not alter the laws"

"The great Babidi wants to dominate the world and no chaos. We are not evil demon kings actually born kaiosamas the Planet of the supreme and we are trained to monitor the dark dimension and ensure that rules are followed. So technically I am also a Kaiosama only one who watches the dark realm ensuring that nothing alters. The rules are for something and must be met "

"That sounds a lot like Lord Hades ..."

"Do not compare me with that idiot, Hades is just a spoiled brat like Lucifer Morningstar and his brother Miguel who think that being creations of Presence can do as they please."

Suddenly all three look like the egg smokes like a food cooking.

"Haha Majin Buu finally be revived"

In the fight between Goku and Vegeta now fighting near the atmosphere, Vegeta was trained in fighting with his aura space and could survive a few hours in space, so it will lead but Goku did not prevent him take her arm and teleported falling into the ocean before giving punches fly.

Again fell to the ground to take a short break, when both caught something, a powerful ki.

"That can not be ki ... Majin Buu"

(I have to admit that it can be interesting, after whom I will beat you Kakkoroto defeat the enemy this time)

Outside the ship.

(Damn ... What will I do? ... Angry ... I remember what my father said: Be angry Gohan, if you get angry like that battle with Cell no one will beat you)

Gohan was concentrated and began to gather Superman thing, Dabura and Shin noted, although the god seemed more focused on the egg.

"Oh it will not be our undoing"

"Haha ... with majin buu dominare the universe and your supreme Kaiosama ... have the honor of being the first victim"

"I will not allow ... Kame ... Hame Haa." - Gohan released a blue energy beam hallmark of his father Goku against giving full bud, Dabura and Babidi turned away.

The explosion covered the area around the ship, to dissipate the cocoon was open with nothing inside.

"What happened to Buu?"

"Haha ... you're a fool Babidi you forgot to take 5 million years in that state ... Majin Buu broke and there over the course of millennia. Gohan, Superman done with it "

"Dabura Kill them both ... I'll take care of Kaiosama"

But Gohan did not seem so confident and look up.

"It's a powerful ki as Super Perfect Cell ... not stronger"

A pink cloud had up and began to form a layer being fat with purple tentacle head, small holes in your body and yellow boots that fell heavily to the ground.

Finally just revive Majin Buu ... Can the heroes of Earth to stop the most powerful of all time?

To be continued ...

Note: it seemed, was a longer chapter and the next Superman face Majin Buu, Gohan, Dabura and Shin.

For those who do not know the Presence, he reads the supreme god of DC and Lucifer and Michael were his early works, and vertigo are common in the film where John Constantine Lucifer at the end. They were said to Lucifer and Michael who created the DC universe which puts them above the supreme kaiosamas and Source of New Genesis.

The intelligence source is powerful, but the presence would be like the Christian God, the Spectre, Lucifer and Michael are beings created by the presence.

Certainly there is no alteration in Dabura, as I read on Dragon Ball Wiki kaiosamas born some supreme planet are assigned to demon kingdom to rule and Dabura is rumored to be one of those kaiosamas. The term in heaven ironically because the world is similar to hell watch Dragon Ball and arguably too similar to Apokolips so that Dragon Ball hell would not go with dark gods as Dabura and Darkseid.


	9. Chapter 9

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 9 english

These could not believe it had a fat pink with purple cape, Superman, Shin, Gohan, Dabura, Babidi, John, Trunks, Goten and Flash were in doubt is this monster was so powerful it caused horror 5 million years ago?

"Excuse me ... but that big fat Babidi Majin Buu is ... like a fool"

Babidi not answer immediately.

"I do not know, the only thing that has seen is that supreme Kaiosama"

Shin looked with horror to be pink.

"Supreme Kaiosama Is that majin buu?"

"So Gohan, do not underestimate"

Clark and Gohan Buu looked at with the naked eye but did not seem as strong as it was possible for them to regulate their strength.

"Ah ... that's Majin Buu"

Babidi Buu was presented to trusted, who joked to the chagrin of Dabura.

"Excuse me ... but it's great Babidi insurance trust this fool." - Mr. Buu looked dark. - "What happens ... you disagree with something"

Buu nodded.

"Do you think the great Dabura is a fool?, Miserable"

Dabura was hit in the eye and when I try to hit him Buu just slapped out swinging against a pile of rocks, Superman, Gohan, and Shin looked astonished Bbidi Dabura knew was strong as strong as Superman and Gohan.

Elsewhere.

Two shots were on opposite sides sending a shock wave that shook the trees and shot water from a nearby ocean, distanced themselves before landing on opposite sides.

"Wait Vegeta ... a very powerful ki ... appearance has revived Majin Buu"

Vegeta looked even floating where Goku pointed.

"Haha ... you posed to the supreme and Pui Pui Kaiosama Yukon were very strong but for us is rubbish, I'm sure we will win"

"It's not true ... no matter what happens to your family"

Vegeta looked at Goku, and seemed to regard him landed.

"Well this will be pending ... at least established that I can end this threat, I guess you will keep your word and fight in another world"

"Glad to hear Vegeta, even I have some seeds of the hermit, I'm sure the two can defeat Majin Buu"

I did not expect Vegete hit him in the neck from behind, after which they ate the seed and watch the entrance.

"If I destroy the platform and I will pull the ship ... after this fight as Saiyan I have become stronger now I have the strength to beat Buu's ki ... sorry Gohan, Dabura and Kryptonian"

Outside the ship.

These could not believe it, John, Flash, Trunks and Goten looked

"But ... we saw Dabura fight on equal terms with Supes and Gohan ... and they have the same force as I was told Perfect Cell"

"Superman has beaten me and even with my power ring ... ring detects its power is as strong as the android Amozo Dorado"

Gohan used the distraction and flew through the air with his aura, but Buu hit him and crushed in order of Babidi and Shin bashing.

"Wait." - Superman approached Buu.

"What do you want?"

"You need not do this ... Babidi manipulates you ... we can reach a fair agreement hbalemos we help ..."

"Mr. Kent He will not listen"

"From what I saw ... was who insult Dabura Buu and Babidi manipulates him with lies"

Majin Buu looked at the man in red coat, was the first person to treat her well and do not insult or as Bibidi Babidi.

"Hey ... Majin Buu destroys the Kryptonian or lock you again"

Buu pay attention and change expression Superman.

"I see fear being locked up ... but if we can help give the opportunity to be part of the Earth, I am human and still live for years on this planet ... you could be a hero"

"Majin Buu attack but it will not give you candy"

This convinced Buu and Superman prevented a coup that destroyed a portion of the ground, flew and hit him to Buu who drove him back several feet.

"Blue Man Buu to please ... so just hit"

Buu hit him with his hand and slap and Superman smashed into hiding where friends of the heroes being stunned.

"Majin Buu kills the Kryptonian"

"No"

"What? You said "

"The man in red coat is not alone in abusing Buu ... why not kill"

"Do it"

"If you lock me not avoid being killed"

Babidi Buu looked at, I had underestimated.

"Well kill the supreme Kaiosama"

Addressed Buu where Gohan was Shin when I send flying into a mountain, but Buu is back and threw him into the air with an energy ball, Superman was launched to try to stop the attack and brake with his hands but was being dragged backwards.

"I will not let the two die." - Shin use mental power and destroy the energy ball.

"Hey, what did you do?"

Buu was going to finalize Shin, when a spear through him.

"Great Babidi ... I implore you enclose this beast otherwise someday kill him saw his intentions"

Dabura Buu hit several times and sent him to the ground creating a crater explosions followed, watching his work landed Dabura.

In Capsule Corp.

They were gathered all present facing the mythical dragon which surprised everyone, including the Titans, had hoped to revive the innocent from what happened in the tournament.

In the Watchtower.

The mightiest heroes watched as his greatest hero was killed by Majin Buu.

Many wept thinking that Superman died to save a life, instead Batman did not feel well, the Clark respected enough to know that he would not die with something so simple. His experience with the fake funeral a few years ago showed it also saw the attack destroyed Shin.

"You do not cry by Bruce Clark"

"I respect him and I know he would not die ... I saw that god out with that ball of energy that just confirms that he has other plans in mind."

In the nave.

Dabura was made by Majin Buu cookie, astonishing even to those who were hiding in the area.

Now Buu was preparing to kill Shin, when the ship mysteriously exploded.

"No ... my ship ... my spaceship ... Who was it? Majin Buu Who was it? "

Buu looks at a part of the destruction and figure out.

"You were always so Vegeta disobedient"

"It was the only way out of that place. Is that cheesy clown is Majin Buu? "

"Lord Babidi what's that?"

"It means you're a good for nothing, you're just here to tease"

"Ah ... I hate you I will kill you"

Buu Vegeta raised its power and was released.

Majin Vegeta?'ll Be able to destroy Majin Buu? And what has happened to Superman and Gohan? And what has happened to Goku?

To be continued ...

Note: Majin Vegeta vs next chapter. Majin Buu

I leave a riddle, a hero like Superman but appear magical. Who could it be?


	10. Chapter 10

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 10 English

Majin Vegeta vs. Majin Buu.

Giving Vegeta threw punches that seemed to dent Buu, followed by a kick that sent him flying into the bushes far away, waited patiently, Buu knew that would not be so easy to beat so I was considering looking for strengths and weaknesses. It was wrong because the pink monster appeared as if dancing like a happy child, as though everything is a game.

"Stop pretending to be a perfect you would not be defeated by something as simple"

Just then Vegeta gave a tremendous blow that made him rise to Majin Buu clouds to near the stratosphere, Vegeta suddenly appeared to Buu hit him in the head with both hands together making Buu crashed into the floor creating a huge hole or crater.

Where were hidden our friends were amazed by how Krillin and Piccolo returned to normal, the latter explaining that possessed an accelerated healing factor. Now the battle looked impressed by the power of Vegeta.

"That hard papa dale"

"Incredible Vegeta is as strong as Super Perfect Cell and Gohan in that distant battle ... perhaps not ... if Vegeta is so safe you can beat Buu"

In the Watchtower.

U.S. Orbital space.

A green hoodie be presented to the heroes, claiming to be a messenger of God, calling itself simply the spectrum.

"I struggled to get to this universe ... so I asked for help to a colleague known as the Living Tribunal. This threat will be difficult for you, Majin Buu is one of the most powerful beings in all universes ... other versions could beat Buu own I offer seamlessly bring more powerful versions of the Saiyans and Superman. Though after problems Superboy Prime made me look that Superman will be difficult "

Batman and Detective Martian forward their experience with the Justice Amos taught them not to trust their alternative versions.

"Spectrum appreciate your help but I am sure we can solve this problem."

"Besides, I had a meeting with alternative versions and was not well even now still feel the consequences"

"Okay I will respect your decision ... I insist when I say that Buu is very powerful, less loved mine and two angels, but much to you ... However, his alternative versions and I have shown that the mortals and the Justice League America can achieve great things "

That said the angel of vengeance broke the New Earth universe, the main DC universe.

"What he meant by that of the Justice League of America ... we call Justice League Unlimited"

Batman and John 'S looked at Oliver who had just entered.

"No idea maybe come from a universe similar to ours that the Masters of justice"

"Anyway we can have consequences and experience confirms it ... maybe in some future universe that we meet that angel said"

In the place of combat.

Piccolo was the only in the presence of the spectrum besides the green power ring John.

"It was the ki ... that belongs to a cosmic guardian known as the Spectrum, the previous kamisama met the spectrum as soon as he assumed the post ... apparently was a rule that the new god of their superiors should know ... its power exceeds more than mine ... it may be stronger than Buu "

"So ... if you are a super god Why not do something to stop Majin Buu?"

"The Spectrum works to the creator of the universe ... if the Presence Presence spectrum gives the order and even the kaiosamas must obey what it says ... the spectrum is able to travel the universe and controls time and space ... just another being known as the Living Tribunal that it matches ... also due to the presence in another universe similar "

"Piccolo is right ... the guardians of the universe also recognize the authority of the spectrum ... that is something that we are taught as soon as we entered the Green Lanterns"

Meanwhile.

Vegeta was beating super speed Majin Buu who abollaba seeming like a wheel ... but the latter is regenerated, however Vegeta knew I was not stupid Buu was measuring his strength, not worried by technical know if there was something new.

(If his healing factor is like ... Namek Cell and that I can narrow it down to the molecular level and then destroy each particle to avoid rebuild ... but because it defends itself)

Buu flew a tremendous blow that sent the monster to hit the ground hard, but recovered again, not expecting to see that the Saiyan look at him with a look of determination and about to launch an attack.

(Always Goku ... Vegeta never ... now prove it to)

"I must admit you were very clever and strong to eliminate this ridiculous Kryptonian and Gohan"

This I heard what he did Piccolo knees.

"But me and Kakkaroto are much better ... I am not better than anyone what ... Take"

The beam passed through his chest and stomach Buu fell helpless on the ground.

"No Majin Buu ..."

Far away from there a man flew almost reaching the place with white coat, red clothes and yellow lightning on his chest. Captain Marvel had come at the request of Batman as he had thought that a hero with magical powers would be adequate to fight a villain with magical powers.

I looked everywhere until he saw Flash and Green Lantern so low slowly to where they were.

(These guys keep coming disguised)

"Captain Saiyan you missed the book as a good fight with the monster"

"Wait you're the one with the power of the wizard Shazam ... Billy Batson, the boy becomes a man with magic"

Billy was surprised, Piccolo noticed this and proceeded to explain.

"I used to be a celestial deity and knew the identities of each ... do not worry your secret is safe with me ... otherwise already been disclosed long ago." - The captain nodded and looked at the place full of holes and craters.

"I missed a good fight ... but it was necessary"

"Waste of time captain, Superman and attempts to reason with Buu and this sent him flying with the Saiyan named Gohan"

Suddenly they saw as Buu's body began to move and as regenerate the hole that was in his stomach, Vegeta was not surprised by that, I had seen a Cell to do the same.

"Majin Buu ... are you immortal?"

"I hate you ... I want you dead."

Buu's power broke out in a pink aura that shook the entire earth and looked like a bomb destroyed the genre as a small city level.

"Take cover ... seems an atomic explosion"

The Watchtower and the Holy Temple felt power levels even though they were far above the planet.

"Lord, his power exceeds that of the android Amozo Dorado"

"That's because we realized the android this level that defeated Majin Buu Gohan, Dabura and Superman ... now exceeds that of Vegeta ... it should be noted that all three had the same level as Perfect Cell so that means exceeding Super Perfect Cell and a Dorado Amozo much "

In the area of combat.

Viewers to call them otherwise combat had failed to protect their auras or lantern ring, yet the explosion was so powerful that covered rocks. Everyone came out of the rubble and watched as Vegeta was slightly hurt and blood in the body.

"So powerful is this demon ... or Freezer or Cell proved to have much brute force or even the West destructive beast known as Judgment"

"Well technically Doomsday Superman is so strong but has a more bloodthirsty and immune factor ... you can not win with the same attack the second time"

Now Majin Buu looked like a separate bag and wrapped his body Vegeta kicking him like a football before fall on.

"No dad ... Haaaa"

Without even thinking Trunks was released kicking Buu who flew crashed into a small mountain completely destroying what Babidi amazement and many present.

"Who are these dwarves? Never mind the kill Majin Buu." - He laughed but did not realize that someone was behind him.

"We can not kill Majin Buu ... but definitely mentally ill like you should die, you will die Babidi"

"You wore green ... or you fear impotence to stop Buu. - Piccolo did not respond only looking.

Babidi cast a spell and a kind of green foam casting a rodeo to namek electricity.

"Haha ... I can not believe you fell on something so simple"

"I have endured attacks by beings more powerful than your Babidi and all of them were much better in physical combat, so do not underestimate me." - Document shredding followed Piccolo foam green with a small power expulsion.

While Goten and Trunks Vegeta drew from captivity Pink Piccolo attacks Babidi avoided very easily.

"Who was the one who hit me?"

Suddenly a blur of red and white scrimmage sacándole Buu balance and then gave another staggered him, but unable to defeat him. In the third beat Buu fist caught Captain Marvel and began making lean apretárselo pain.

(Never felt so hard ... after all I do for Superman in that battle in the city of Luthor few years ago and I hope to beat this monster defeated three of the strongest beings with the same level each. Addition vi what this beast did with that explosion that I can not escape and attack the planet Earth)

"Shazam." - Yellow lightning hit a chest quemándoselo Buu, Billy wasted no time and went on to become Captain Marvel and Buu beating very fast before taking a flight trying to take it to space but was released giving Buu a kick that sent him back to the Indian Ocean and made him fall into water.

Buu cracking it fell heavily to the ground around him.

"Trunks despite being my son did not have the subtlety to hug even when you were a baby ... now I want to do"

Trunks did what his father asked if he actually loses his making stunning transformation Goten and then leaving them unconscious. Close by Piccolo was fighting Babidi barrier through it little by little, a few seconds ago Babidi attempted to use his power of telekinesis but the iron will and great mental powers returned Piccolo pushing it backwards.

"I am the only one capable of locking Buu, need me"

"I will not fall in your lies, if you knew you'd know as well as releasing lock him as your father did millennia ago ... just control it with this lie because you know it would kill you if he knew the truth.'s The same if you die or not."-Of Piccolo hit not only breaks the barrier but halved to Babidi. - "Usually I take care of cleaning the garbage of the universe"

After having defeated Babidi Piccolo took the sleeping Goten and Trunks.

"Vegeta ... are you going to die?"

"Tell me ... Piccolo'll enter the other world, or will be sent to hell"

"Neither one nor the other ... kill innocent people for no reason in the tournament ... but you will sacrifice to save your friends and loved ones ... your soul will continue to be used later in another being reincarnated with no memory of your past life . Though since the victims were revived with the dragon balls may reconsider your position Emmasama "

"I see ... well away from here Take all and take care of them both"

Piccolo Vegeta looked for a moment before going to be followed by Krillin and John while Flash's still on the ground sprinting.

"Piccolo Vegeta ... what will perhaps really found a way to kill Majin Buu?"

"Vegeta is very proud ... this is the first time in his life he is fighting for others ... not so selfish when I fight with Frieza on Namek"

"Bone Saiyan that will die to stop Buu ... that's something admirable ... a true soldier who sacrifices everything to end the threat ... truly admirable"

"So, with that Vegeta earned my respect"

Buu saw them and raised his arm to strike.

"Wait ... Majin Buu to me is the one you want ... you desinflare as a bait ball"

Long Buu smoke holes at its head.

"You get the very tough ... but you hurt"

(Bye bye Trunks ... Bulma ... and also goodbye Kakkoroto)

"I figured out how to destroy"

Buu pay attention.

"The way to destroy me?"

A golden light began to come out of Vegeta and began to increase.

"The way to kill you is reduce you to dust Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa molecular ..."

Vegeta's body released a huge explosive force that began to spread throughout the area of combat.

In the Watchtower.

New members were frightened but the veterans understand Vegeta sacrifice him. Batman not stop feeling a respect comparable to that felt by his friend Superman, a hero who sacrifices might fulfill its purpose and mission, John 'S understood what was to fight to save a planet home and respected him Diana value warrior.

In the ocean and the sky the ship carrying our friends was pushed by the wave.

"No way, Vegeta." Krillin shouted watching the glow.

Saw a big flash in the distance, a warrior was dead, his name was Vegeta Prince of Saiyans and was extremely proud.

To be continued ...

Note: For those who do not know the spectrum is one of the most powerful cosmic entities Dc universe and works for the Presence. The New Earth universe is where things happen and now modern Dc universe was before New 52.

The Living Tribunal is the equivalent of the spectrum in the Marvel universe and is found in Marvel vs. DC, both having almost the same level. And if the spectrum was referring to Superman in the Silver Age that disappeared after one of the endless crises. By the way the league has bad relations with other dimensions after what happened with the masters of justice in this universe Superman and Captain Marvel beat in chapter "shock".


	11. Chapter 11

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 11 english

Kibito had mysteriously returned to life puzzled look before deciding to seek the supreme Kaiosama after feeling his ki but notice that he was tired.

The supreme Kaiosama crawled to search Gohan and Superman in the place they were sent flying, but I was so tired and wounded who could not avoid falling into the ground, it's frustrating to be able to beat someone like a stroke but Freezer be unable to stop Majin Buu.

Kibito saw him and fell in front of him, placed his hand on the back of Shin and the same light as I heal Gohan at the tournament was working with God Kaiosama, Shin stood up and looked even a little sick to his assistant.

"Kibito ... what happened?"

"I do not know of any particular reason I came back to life ... when I found it was desfalleciéndose fatigue ... I did not see the Namek or Kryptonian"

"Ah ... that's right Kibito must look to Mr. Kent and Gohan ... maybe we can do something with them"

"Whatever you say ... I feel your kis ... although they are somewhat weak"

While in place.

Piccolo had gone to inspect the giant crater ... to ensure that Buu has been effectively destroyed, only tiny parts hayo charred. I hear a noise that made him worry, but saw it was Babidi.

"Well you're very lucky ... insect crawling your barrier apparently served you enough to survive"

"Majin Buu ... can not be"

"Now stop whining ... now that has been removed Buu just have to kill you and problem solved ... guess I was right the supreme Vegeta Kaiosama underestimate us. Goku, Vegeta and I continued training for these seven years, we knew we could present a major threat on this planet and for the record there for 7 years to a being similar to Vegeta Buu ... similarly remove your monster "

"Oh no"

"Haaa." - Piccolo would finish with a bang when his ear caught the sound and saw the fragments were moving. - "No way ... but your feedback is different from that of Cell and mine ... Oh no ... Vegeta sacrificed his life in vain "

The pieces started to come together in the sky forming little before joining Buu completely, Piccolo fled at full speed going where were Krillin and others.

"Piccolo ... what happens?"

"Let the sacred temple ... Majin Buu immediately not dead."-This alarmed the present.

Buu was looking all around.

"Majin Buu ... help me"

"Hg"

"Please help me ..."

Buu contemplate the dark wizard, the hated secret Bibidi and Babidi and had the chance to kill him or leave him in that state ... but something inside told him not to. So put your hands and use a power similar to Dende and Kibito Babidi healing completely.

While Goku was recovering.

"That blow ... I feel the ki of Vegeta, Gohan's ki and Superman are still intact but weak, the supreme Kaiosama intact also strange suddenly regained his energy ... must be some power here ... Buu's ki is mobilizing with the Babidi "

Goku deeply thought it best to go to the temple sacred to know the news of what had happened.

Elsewhere

Shin Kibito and Gohan landed unconscious watching his side had trees stacked on something red.

"Kibito take us to the four supreme planet"

"What?"

"True as Dabura kill you ... did not see the strength of these two ... they can eliminate Majin Buu if we increase your battle power"

"Okay ... as you want"

Kibito took them unconscious warriors and tele transported far from the physical universe and dead.

Moreover sacred temple kamisama.

The two members of the league looked curiously amazed the place was not on the radar and spy satellites in the league, Piccolo told them a spell prevented the platform from falling to the ground and avoided a spell that location tracking, although certain gods knew this place, above and to the chagrin of Flash and John, Darkseid also wise kamisama legend.

"Indeed seven years ago Darkseid incredibly increase their power ... I reach a level close to that of Cell ... I can not explain because when I merged kamiasama and we became stronger than the new gods of the Fourth World"

"Lex Luthor attempts to reconstruct an android Kryptonian origin ... but his remains were accidentally merged with Darkseid not only back but amazingly increase their powers ... Superman, Luthor and Batman confronted him ... not even Superman could stop its maximum power . Eventually I give Luthor supposedly anti-life equation, but then when we help New Genesis was discovered that only a counterfeit of true anti-life equation is in another universe stranger to this. Cost combat even with the help of New Genesis, Darkseid is very clever ... but finally stopped their war and is now in a cell in Oa "

Suddenly a ki and felt they could feel it was fair to the other side of the platform, while Goku was seriously injured and his clothes torn.

"Dende ... how nice meeting you, could you please fix me?"

"Eh ... if Mr. Goku not worry"

He summarized well what happened to the Saiyan Goku and his hands clenched tightly.

"I see Vegeta Majin Buu no match ... what ... this was supposed to hell"

"But now you are with us and still have a day to be on Earth Goku ... well you're the only one able to defeat Majin Buu"

"Krillin ... I'll be honest there was not much difference between the powers of Vegeta and mine ... rays if I could and I would have made with Vegeta"

"No, but meet an army would be useless to fight directly against Buu"

"What do you suggest then?"

Everyone turned to hear a voice cold and sharp ... Flash and John knew her well, also knew who was the only one able to find even in Apokolips.

"Bats out of there"

From a dark pillar a man covered by a black cloak and a mask transfigured with long black horns or ears what most stood out were his fearsome white eyes without pupils. The more astonished were Piccolo and Dende, as Piccolo was talking about Buu Goku did not realize the human Ki.

"How did you get here man?"

"Simple ... the device of the new gods in the ear of Flash, I followed the data and achieve tele carriers use to get to this place." - Piccolo is amazed that for the first time a human without powers he has been put in the temple without being detected. - "Now, for my part have informed Waller to alert the military world ... I know I will not be able to ... but can distract Buu long enough to evacuate the cities"

"Waste of time rich kid"

Batman was amazed that the green-turbaned man knew her name but put it out of his mind.

"I also know about you, you're the type that destroyed the platform a few years ago in the world martial arts tournament number 23, then there's the fact that you look like physically King Piccolo, the demon king of when I was a kid . also record your battle with the criminal and his accomplices spatial Raditz Vegeta and Nappa with my satellite ""

"My father was the demon king, I know that you used to be an earth deity. Bah did your homework well and that"

Batman and Piccolo stared studied both black and white layer almost crossed by the wind.

"Excuse me for interrupting them both ... but I have hunger." Ante that others fell anime style.

On a distant planet.

The wind rushed and four super-powered beings then appeared to be cured by order Kibito Shin once cured Shin proceeded to explain what happened.

"So I want to train with the sword and armor zeta Kryptonian sun Rao"

"What? ... Want them using the sword and armor zeta ... solar ... Rao ... but that was a gift from the gods of Krypton to kaiosamas supreme ... no Kaiosama or Kryptonian could use it ..."

"Kal El is descended from Rao, I'm sure you can use it ... I also want to teach him to feel and use that will ki twice as strong with luck will have the same level as Mr. Goku and Vegeta in that Mr. they call Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and over he has a will of steel "

"Very well Kryptonian being descended from Rao could use cosmic armor ... but Gohan could use it ... you can not with sword zeta"

"We'll see ... Mr. Kent ... Kibito armor is in that lake."-He pointed to a rather large lake in the distance in the south of this planet where the sun shone on the water. - "Gohan you follow us"

Gohan, Shin and Kibito flight departed at different direction of Clark who was immersed in water.

Gohan meanwhile looked a sword on top of a mountain accompanied by supreme Kaiosama and Kibito.

"This is the sword zeta ... who is said to remove it will achieve the most powerful being in the universe"

"That sounds like a story"

Gohan try it out but had a hard time even falling face down on the effort, Clark was doing well not to say I found the box with the supposed achievement armor but even when I try to remove the water crystallized out and not let him leave .

"Only those who want to use the armor for justice and not for selfish violence may have the armor of one of the most powerful gods of the universe"

Gohan turned into super saiyan 2 and painstakingly drew his sword even going so far as to destroy the mountain.

"Listen Rao Kal El of Krypton am ... I need this armor to ... a demon named Majin Buu ..."

"Majin Buu Majin Buu ... it created by the magician Bibidi understand is serious ... the truth ... and I do not lie ... but if you do it with armor just ends"

"I promise I will ..."

"Do not promise"

Superman hit the water and although he resisted the iron fist will and courage kept him from giving up.

("For Lois and who depend on me I do")

"That's what I wanted to hear"

The solar armor off and flew to where the body of Superman, whether it was similar to his suit unless the shorts disappeared, turned his suit armor with sword and shield was installed in his back, forming water flew one big water tower.

"This is beyond my imagination such as two mortals can do what no Kaiosama supreme achievement in 15 generations"

On Earth.

("Haha ... people on Earth, I am the magician Babidi present and this is my monster Majin Buu, I want to know the location of three individuals.")-The image of Piccolo, Trunks Gote and appeared in the minds of earthlings. - ("If you'll let me give you the Earth and its inhabitants continue to live as part of my new empire ... but if they refuse ... well Majin Buu")

Buu destroyed a city hidden in the mountains with only wonder what blow even the most powerful heroes and villains of the world.

"Oh no ... I'm going to bring all the sacred temple as quickly as possible ... Trunks Piccolo telepathically tell me to get the dragon radar"

"Flash, Green Lantern, go to the Watchtower and inform others of what happens ... this is omega level 100"

"Tell me about Bats"

"You get your radar ... we will try to buy time"

Babidi had obtained the names of our friends but killed the employee of the tournament for not telling the location, but if it got an anonymous source that threatened to shut up.

("All right ... West Capital You will be our next target")

In the Holy Temple.

Atodos Goku had gathered at the scene, the saddest were Bulma, Goten, Trunks, and Videl Milk for the deaths. Goku Trunks ordered fetching drago spheres.

In the ocean.

Majin Buu was moving at super sonic speeds but could go, when to suddenly.

"What majin buu?"

"Hello"

Babidi looked at the Saiyan that had appeared.

"Are you"

"So he is majin buu"

"Yes, Vegeta died and was easily defeated Majin Buu".

"I did not know Vegeta and Buu's power ... but even if I can not beat him, detain him"

Majin Buu did not quite understand but smiled at the thought of measuring his strength with someone strong also liked me better than pretty grumpy man almost as well as the man in red cape.

"Well here I go"

Goku transformed into Super Saiyan level 2 and look at Buu.

Can Goku really face even when Vegeta Majin Buu could not defeat? How strong will have become Gohan and Superman?

To be continued ...

Note: another long chapter but now if we are to the serious, well over the platform celestial Batman, Batman good is no surprise to discover what you discover with what you have on hand, but if the universe of Bruce Timm even old even in Batman Beyond was a great detective.

If Superman will now have the same level as Goku and Vegeta at level 2, do not complain if after all Goku at level 3 to level 2 wins, do not pretend that Supes Largue z rays as warriors but has a new super sense, I do not see why not, in fact some earlier versions of Supes had several senses after his death and in the Silver Age before they take them out.

I read in a comic where Superman faces a deity of your planet that recognizes him as a descendant of the family of Rao Kal El and Jor El and if the box I rely on armor knights or Saint Seiya Zodiac.


	12. Chapter 12

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 12 english

Super Goku 3 vs. Majin Buu Gordo.

Goku had appeared before Buu and Babidi, Buu seemed not to care but Babidi bothered someone got in his way. Goku felt Trunks's ki was moving, so to the surprise of both the Saiyan villains returned to normal.

"You came back to your normal state, do you resigned yourself?"

"No Buu, I notice that like us you like to fight, I want to show you two of the easiest super saiyan transformation"

"Are you a super saiyan? What is that?"

"We are not interested in that"

"We do not say that to pay attention." - Goku transformed again but this time at level 1. - "This is the normal transformation super saiyan could call this a super saiyan 1 Full Power." - Buu nod to this . - "and after this transformation that exceeds the powers of super saiyan ordinary." - Goku again become no different than before only louder and with electric sparks in his aura. - "This is the transformation of Super Saiyan 2 I admit that full power is very powerful "

"Bah ... these changes mean nothing to us"

"And then ..."

In the Holy Temple.

"It will make a change that exceeds the powers of the Super Saiyan 2"

"Are you kidding Goku is impossible to overcome that power"

In the Watchtower.

U.S. Orbital space.

"Lord of power known as Saiyan Goku is increasing to levels above those of Superman and Gohan just a few hours ago." - Said a technician to Batman and the Martian Manhunter.

"What kind of race are Saiyan?"

"I do not know, but it seems that is good to have allies"

Back where was Goku.

The sea was shaking beneath you, the wind shifted gigantic spawning tornadoes and blizzards blow that sent trees and earthquakes were generated by the energy expelled out.

"It is the transformation that exceeded super saiyan transformation phase 2 ... haaaaaaaa"

The planet Earth was almost like dancing by earthquakes, tsunamis, venticas, sonic wave that smashed windows in cities like Metropolis, Jump City, the city from west to be closer, Gotham City, the southern city, the holy temple, to the watchtower with voltages showed the amount of energy that caused some monitors exploded, it was like divine wrath had finally come Babidi was thrown several feet back while Majin Buu was firm but intrigued and purple cloak fluttering by the wind generated by the transformation of Goku.

In the Other World.

"Stop Goku, if you make that transformation your stay on earth will be shorter"

In the supreme planet.

Gohan wielding the mighty sword zeta while Superman Kibito and meditated on a mountain where a yellow sun beat curiously strong Kibito and Superman that was nothing, as Shin in this mountain gods learned to feel the ki within days and since Gohan and Superman exceed or are at the same level they would be a breeze, of course Gohan knew ki feel so Superman was from that sack armor in that position. Here few days equaled about 100,000 Earth years, so the sense of Clark ki began to improve in just one day as I was paying attention.

Gohan suddenly stopped by a strange sensation.

"How strange ... I thought I was feeling my papa ki ... but I think it's my imagination"

"If your father is this ki"

"This is already beyond my imagination ... how can the power of a person to get to this planet so far"

On the planet Oa.

The guards were frightened and intrigued, and had been informed that Majin Buu millions of years ago who caused so much destruction and killed almost all supreme kaiosamas had returned, but the power they felt was amazing and the only guardian Ganthet smiled excitedly.

He thought if I was releasing this energy was a Saiyan, a race in the past most dangerous and one of the worst enemies of the Green Lantern Corps, had maintained a war against the rule of King Cold for a long time, but not now existed and called Saiyan Vegeta destroyed Freezer remaining bases while the Green Lanterns had arrested the former members of the trade organization intergalactic planets.

Incredible as simple as a planet like Earth gave such good influences, had heard the previous kamisama and North Kaiosama as Saiyan Goku had managed to defeat Frieza on the planet Namek at the time when John Stewartt was unfairly prosecuted as part of a ruse hunters. But Goku inspired something while Superman inspired courage and will, Goku inspired by now forbidden emotion: hope. And no one among the guardians of the universe knew more of that emotion that somehow Ganthet and smiled.

Unknown part between this universe and New Earth DC.

The spectrum of the cosmic perturbations looked universe we had just been, and knew the legendary Goku, the truth is that New Earth occurred in the history of Dragon Ball but for millions of years before after the disappearance of Goku in this universe This universe Darkseid attacked the planet New Earth devastándole, but since you did not find the Anti-Life Equation decided to go to wait for another time.

In another hell dimension.

The Ancient Gaming kamisama dark rose from his throne of fire, had learned through its portal container and the terrible majin buu his superiors that the fucking supreme kaiosamas locked him for so many millennia were not able to stop it again.

I did not want another monster got in his universal domination, he was a god, a god-shaped dark demon now, but a god after all, so she felt that other power of a pure spirit smiled. I knew how it would end this battle, his horns crown be allowed to see a former kamisama more with dark magic Gaming and this dimension where Garlick also. Lived Jr gave some advantages like Piccolo knew enough of this universe.

"It will be an interesting fight.'d Be a fool but I see it. Besides if I can learn to run into this again at some future earthling hero"

On Earth.

The golden glow intensified and Goku looked inside thousands of green and white stars until his power was stabilized, the golden glow turned to a basic level.

Babidi he opened his eyes and what he saw amazed him, like the Justice League and the Z Warriors in the sacred temple, but they were not the only Trigon and Raven felt that power and Trigon also felt fear. Tenshinhan and Mr. Satan also had consequences generated by the earthquake.

"This is the Super Saiyan 3 transformation."-Goku had long golden hair, eyebrows had disappeared and dignified look of a warrior.

Goku Buu beating followed by a kick and grabbed his head tentacle like hitting a punching bag.

Citizens of the capital of the west were eagerly awaiting this mysterious warrior would end Majin Buu.

("I do not know who you are but just with Majin Buu")

("If you teach them to mess with the planet Earth")

Far Trunks was still in the air and stop to see the power that had Goku.

"I can not believe it ... maybe this man runs smoothly with Majin Buu"

In combat Goku threw with all his might to Buu against a building down in the capital of the west.

"No, Majin Buu"

Buu recovered and launched several energy spheres by hitting multiple Goku deflected upward.

("That's the art of Vegeta ... learn the techniques of his opponents in no time")

Goku Buu kicked giving away but did not expect Majin Buu will grab his arms estirándoles much like Piccolo and not that Buu tremendous speed give him a header, followed by a blow to the face that moved a few inches but to re-spin your head facing lucia Goku without apparent harm.

He was beaten ferociously to pure speed in a violent exchange of blows at super speed, Goku showed superior skill and experience but it did not stop Buu was trapping like quicksand with his stomach, but fortunately this was released with a good explosion energy leaving Buu flattened.

In the Supreme planet.

Gohan and Superman could not believe that a power of this magnitude come to this distant planet.

Clark on the other hand looked at her hands and realized that now I could feel his power, his ki was amazing as the power flowed through his veins, was impressive, it was also Gohan.

(I can not believe this is the ki ... Superman is as powerful as my father and Vegeta at level 2, there may be even more guess super saiyan level 2 full power)

On Earth.

Trunks finally by a phone call to find the dragon radar and returned to the sacred temple kamisama, which Goku noticed.

"Kame ... hame ... haa." - Goku shot a huge blue beam pierced Majin Buu.

"No, Majin Buu"

Buu was rebuilt and placed his hands in a pose known for Goku, who saw impressed, lightning-like blue pink shot Goku, our hero was tipped to a very distant but the explosion made them move around the wind genre.

(The trunks to ki ... started to move very well and is sufficient)

Goku's hair returned to normal and the golden aura disappeared.

"Hey ... it went back to normal ... it's fun to fight you"

"For me it is an honor ... but I promise that within just 3, not 2 days appear very powerful warrior, so I ask the most attentive that most cities do not keep destroying"

"We are not interested"

"Too bad ... and I was hoping to give a good fight Babidi Majin Buu ... when you go to another world ... I'll ask Emmasama I sent to hell"

With this done, Goku disappeared from sight.

"Majin Buu're stupid because you let him escape ... you are an airhead"

Buu was infuriating listening and after all the work you did for this Babidi reproached, but smiled and indicated with his hand to come closer dark wizard.

"Lord Babidi, I have an idea"

"A fool like you ... well I will listen no more"

That touched a nerve and I grabbed Buu great neck speed.

"The idea is this ... if I kill him and you can not lock your death spell ..."

Babidi Buu subject well and effortlessly blew his head off mercilessly blood flying.

Majin Buu killed Babidi What will happen to the Earth now?

To be continued ...

Note: This chapter seemed like, well, it seems that all the deities of the DC Universe and Dragon Ball were attentive to this battle. With regard to the supreme planet and 100,000 years, well I was thinking if the planets of normal kaiosamas few thousand Earth years equals, in this supreme planet should equal even more, do not you think?

Besides the supreme planet, has the supreme title deserved for having endured a great deal of damage and attacks fly with Goku and Buu.

Yes, I also put it in New Earth Goku and company existed millions of years, the spectrum felt the battle and is anxious to see the results.


	13. Chapter 13

New Dragon Ball DC Universe Chapter 13 english

A New Alliance.

The Death of a Hero and the new recruit.

In the sacred temple

Goku had returned after having fought briefly with Majin Buu, but was surprised to find other well dressed black man who had seen a total of about 6 or 7, and a black woman in a business suit and something weight but with a serious look comparable to Piccolo and the Murcielago.

"What happened here while I was gone?"

"Well, as soon as the Justice League battle that saw a magical monster named Majin Buu, decided it was time to know a little more."-Answered a man in a red suit and a yellow stripe on the chest is felt cheerful Although the situation.

"And after coming here to achieve anticipated it would need to join forces to face this demon, it is obvious that neither the league nor you can against the man known as Majin Buu."-Batman I point without changing position.

"This is not a game of super heroes and super villains rich kid"

"We know that Namek"

Goku watched them some had a ki similar to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan as other mere humans were perhaps stronger than or equal to Mr. Satan, but all had a desire not to leave the place.

"Okay ... I feel Piccolo malignant ki ... neither felt nor Superman"

"Excuse me ... but let me remind you that there's a monster loose with super powers and the president of the United States waiting for a response on how to deal with this threat"

"Moment, Babidi is dead now that maybe we can solve this problem without many difficulties ... reason with Buu"

"Reasoning with Majin Buu Piccolo ... are you crazy?". Krillin exclaimed.

"Remember that the androids number 17 and 18 of our time, we also believed that they were bad people but eventually proved innocent people who were helping quite finished ... forget the sacrifice of number 16?"

Hearing this, those who knew the old android heads down they remembered to Android 16 who was created to kill Goku, but died trying to stop one of his brothers androids and died a hero.

"Ah ... Majin Buu has come to America in the city known as Jump City"

USA.

Jump City.

The main bridge and the bay were destroyed some villains who do not want to lose their lives as members hive tried to use his powers to stop Majin Buu along with the police and army but the monster effortlessly like a game the easily eliminated.

Buu was like skating while resisting bullets from soldiers, some expected Superman to come to fight the demon or the Justice League, a soldier fired a missile Lexcorp but Buu just what subject.

"Oh ... this is yours."-As if they understood that they had tried to kill Buu returned missile causing a good explosion.

A soldier was dragged away to reach his vehicle and radio for help, he looked surprised and Buu instinctively as if he thought it was a game he reaches the radio.

"Take." - The soldier grabbed him.

"Thank you."-Then to see who it was that helped him was horrified. - "Oh no ... help Majin Buu was Jump City"

Majin Buu change of expression and the soldier kicked up.

"I just wanted to help in that game ... but I like you"

Suddenly a blue ray sphere looked pink and an object is embedded in Buu's head, which looked puzzled before the object exploded in an explosion the size of a very high building.

"Yes, old man beat"

"Beast Boy, seriously think Majin Buu who gave him a beating and a Saiyan Superman will be defeated by something as simple"

"Oh come Cyborg"

"Beast Boy Cyborg is right, you have to take this guy seriously, as if we struggle against Trigon"

Suddenly a noise was heard and debris flew through the skies, Majin Buu moved neck and looked at the three teenagers.

In the sacred temple.

"Appearing teens beat that jerk of Trigon are fighting Majin Buu"

"What ... do you think can beat him?". Yamcha exclaimed, just look at him coldly Batman causing him to shut up.

"I myself train ... Robin is no stranger, he knows he can not beat Buu ... just try to distract him while survivors escape"

"Then I'll go." - Said John.

"But you killed"

"Just Shayera, I'm the Green Lantern of sector 2814 and it is my duty to defend this entire galaxy"

"But"

"It is my duty." - Shayera and John parted with a deep kiss.

"Do not go to die, but after this touched you invite me to eat"

"Count on it."

"Wait ... first let me say that I know a technique that can help us defeat Majin Buu"

All paid attention as Goku explain the fusion technique, which would allow two people to form a new and powerful individual, Piccolo testified before the incredulous eyes of the league and z warriors, but hesitated with the ridiculous steps fusion.

("Seriously ... this is a technique expected more of the legendary Goku")

"Well I'll go look for those Titans before it's too late"

Jump City.

Beast Boy lay unconscious on top of a roof with bruises and torn clothes, Robin was avoiding the extension arms Cyborg Buu while firing from a well covered from the top of a building plan Buu was dragged to the tower the titans.

"I'm tired of this game." - Buu energy released remote fly all but the two titans were rescued by two girls with red hair flying a green energy and the other was a hooded figure with dark energy.

Robin saw that Beast Boy was not gone, but he put out of his mind knew what was happening Buu had to be removed.

"No Beast monster ... that's all you're history"

"Star, Raven Take us to the tower"

Robin looked at Cyborg who nodded.

"Hey you ... bait ball, fat"

Buu's head came fumes of anger at the insult.

"You called me ... the Hare pieces Gordo"

The Tower reaching Buu noticed as I followed at full speed, but smiled and did not prevent the rammed Buu but managed to land on the floor while Buu fell within the Tower T.

"Now Cyborg"

"I'm sorry to do this but the world needs it." - Cyborg triggered a device and the building flew in a gigantic explosion that sent away to the four titans and covered a large part of the city thankfully people had already fled.

In the sacred temple.

Goku had shown the level 3 to Trunks and Goten for these learn to agree to the merger and defeat Majin Buu, members of the league and z warriors were astonished by the power of the Saiyan. Unfortunately Uranai Baba reported that because of that his stay on earth was over.

"I do not want you to go Daddy." - Said Goten.

"Goten would like to stay, I'm already dead, my obligation in this plane is over ... but I want you to promise you to take care of the earth, and you will achieve your mother do the merge"

"Sorry Mr. Goku." - Said the Saiyan Videl. - "I have the feeling that Gohan is not dead, but I can not explain it simply is not dead."

"And please if you see Superman, say that no matter what you are doing to find a way to come to fix things." Flash said. - "What? ... Even faster than Superman, I have the strength to defeat Buu "

"Yes, goodbye to all ... I'll see if they die"

In Jump City.

The Titans rested in a part that was not destroyed by looking at the ruins of the city while the fire and ash fell in the water.

"It appears that we did ... this device was designed to reduce particulate objects to disappear ... also attacks the individual's brain so the Buu healing factor will not help much"

"Oh god, I heard of the terrible world of Majin Buu powers, always thought were legends, but today saw its power"

"But what has happened to people how they fled so fast?"

Robin and Cyborg smiled and responded including green when a mole appeared and turned into a green guy.

"We had thought Buu attract towards Beast Boy tower while evacuating the city as quickly as possible, at the time of the explosion of Buu fled beneath the ground at full speed"

"But ... what about us?"

"Simple Star, if you could not prove that serve as a second line of defense if they kill us or we end Buu tired"

"Oh I see"

Suddenly a blizzard and Majin Buu was no apparent damage emerged more than his purple coat, the Titans were amazed, Starfire throw energy beams that hit Buu causing the outbreak in his body but were as simple breezes to blow Buu who alone slightly a powerful tornado caught on heroin almost asfixiándole but a dark magic attack with several falling debris Majin Buu was removed from the concentration in the attack, Buu expelled only slight energy that sent the Titans to fly away to a nearby river .

"Well it was a fun game ... you are funny"

Buu flew far as believing that he should break up the fight, the Titans had closed their eyes they knew when the attack never came, opened his eyes and saw a green rope Buu ankles made him fall to the ground from a great height where it was prepared a few bombs left by the army in the city during the attack Buu.

"High Majin Buu am the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, they arrested"

Buu got up confused by the word.

"Hey ... What is arrested?"

John fell anime style on the floor by the awkwardness of his opponent, but he recovered.

"It means I'm going to lock"

"Locking up ... as did Bibidi and Babidi ... I do not want"

Buu fired thousands of energy beams that John struck up a green bat up, Buu hit the bat and gave a pink energy beam struck an intense green energy beam illuminating the sky.

When the light dissipated, Buu looked everywhere while John was hiding behind a pillar but destroyed the attack took longer than he had imagined, had to think of a strategy.

"Hey you fat pink ball"

A winged girl with orange or red hair hit him with a medieval-style mace but largaba electrical flashes, Majin Buu bolted for the airport entry destroying Jump City.

Shayera looked at John who was a little surprised.

"What are you doing here? ... Is dangerous"

"My weapon magic repels remember John"

A red beam ran toward them to stop suddenly with a green lantern.

"Need more power"

John looked at the flashlight and put the ring to take the oath.

"In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil escape my sight, that those who worship evil, be afraid of my power. Green Lantern's Light"

Shine a bright light in the place, John still had lots of energy but in extreme situations it was necessary to take extreme measures and body shine like a supernova.

Majin Buu stood with his face a little sore for the first time not a person but an object had looked hurt and longing fight a real opponent.

"Titans Take Flash, please go Shayera"

"John, we'll do this together, please let me help you"

John looked at Shayera intensely loved her but could not stop to sacrifice his life, remembered what he did with the little Vegeta Goten and Trunks.

"Shayera as it will be our last battle, let me hold you"

Shayera did as indicated and saw John hit him in the neck before leaving her unconscious Fladh pick her up, I look at Buu and told Flash.

"It was a pleasure having run along with you ... please take her sprinter ... maybe we will run in the hereafter"

Flash looked at his friend and wanted to say something but realized he was serious, so he ran to the girl fainted thanagariana.

"Goodbye and Good luck John. With you relive spheres"

Majin Buu saw them and was about to follow.

"Wait ... I'll finish you Buu"

Buu threw John lightning but I eluded him and approached the front of Buu, where I get a mace electrified.

"Thanks ... Shayera willpower explodes into infinity." Green-giant lightning hitting left on the hub that destroyed itself by creating an explosion that lit up all the remnants of Jump City with a green glow that expanded and electrified in heaven .

In the sacred temple.

"Green Lantern gave his life to fulfill the mission that earned my respect"

"John has my admiration for having fought Buu despite the circumstances"

Place of combat.

John was as white statue began to crumble unless the ring, that broke off the body.

"Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814 starting late finding substitute"

While the ring flew, Buu, half his body had been rebuilt by the gun caution and put a barrier.

In the sacred temple.

Videl had been worried about Gohan, Gohan knew she was still alive, but she wanted to help, wanted to find him, she never backed down fears she faced.

Suddenly a green light was intensified and before she knew it a ring of green power was in his finger right at him.

"Videl have a great ability to overcome great fear ... Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps ... or Green Lantern Corps"

"What happened to Videl?"

"She was chosen to be a Green Lantern." - Responded Batman and the Martian Manhunter.

"No wonder, Videl has a prerequisite: willpower"

In the Other World.

Goku had entered the palace Emmasama, who was busy busy with the souls that were killed by Majin Buu, he had asked his son Gohan and a Kryptonian named Superman.

"Let me see, your son Gohan is not on my list and as Kal El is almost as famous as your Goku, would have heard of it as soon as I walk in the door, Superman and Justice League defeated a former colleague of mine Hades Lord a few years ago "

Emmasama Dabura also explained that he had been sent to this place, but because the dark world Apokolips were very similar to his hell, sent to heaven to be cheerful. Goku agreed with that idea and jumping happily when she felt Gohan's ki and decided to teleport.

In the supreme planet.

Gohan practicing with sword Superman zeta while training at a lake while in the water. Gohan almost cuts off the head to Goku that just appeared.

"This is already out of my deepest imagination ... how can a person get here?"

Videl Can control the ring? Majin Buu will? Difficult in the United States?

To be continued ...

Note: Good Videl has a strong will and so I wanted to make a green lantern, also thanks to Gohan's ki know basics.

Now the league and z warriors will be allies, that John had wanted to die with dignity, in my opinion is one of the best green lanterns.


	14. Chapter 14

New Dragon Ball DC Universe 14 english

Goku vs. Superman

The Super Kryptonian and the Old God

Goku had appeared on the planet Supreme Gohan after almost cut her head, Superman left the lake looked more powerful than before, the lake strengthened the supreme kaiosamas physically similar to water aquatic athletes on this planet improved these effects , saw Goku was carrying the powerful sword zeta effort.

"Boy, that is heavy"

"Truth that if ... weighs many tons ... and Superman got armor was not easy to get almost is crystallized in water"

Goku looked at the Kryptonian, he was now in his armor, as Shin and Kibito thought that if Clark strengthened without the armor, then that solar could use his armor increase his powers to unprecedented levels, their power was far above that of Gohan and almost reaching the Super Saiyan level 2.

His look was serious now was not the same as that seen when Vegeta and Gohan battered Superman, was the look of a serious warrior Goku and he had an idea.

"Hey ... want to fight you"

This caught the attention of those present.

"I want to see how much you've progressed ... since I saw your powers and your enormous strength to fight you wait"

Superman thought I had seen that Goku and Vegeta were stronger than him on that occasion, which meant there was no need to hold back and be nice to see how hard it is now.

"Okay ... will be interesting to go to an isolated place"

While Earth

Many cities had been destroyed, the army had tried to stop Buu but always managed to destroy the soldiers, some of the most powerful heroes have fallen. But there were still a hero hopes that humanity had proclaimed as its hero: Mr. Satan.

The hero was going to face Buu while journalists fled, the unsuspecting hero crept to Majin Buu's house, quietly.

"I'll destroy Majin Buu, as osaste threaten this beautiful planet. Mr. I the great Satan, I'll pay"

"Hello"

The hero froze and looked up to see how Buu greeted him from the roof.

Buu chat with Mr. Satan, this convinced him to pose for a photo together, wanted proof anuque champion having won the champion gave video games, one even broke out but escaped unharmed Buu.

"I like you funny, you want to stay and live as my servants will make you a room."

"Yes, of course it would be nice."-But grumbled in his mind.

In the Holy Temple

Videl was looking at his green power ring while Piccolo and Batman arguing over how far to proceed. She had been advised by Diana, Hawkgirl and Flash on the ring as they had fought so long with John who knew the basics of being a Green Lantern, a kind of universal and galactic police, was a Green Lantern patrolling the universe for each of the 3,600 sectors and sector zero was the great central battery and the planet Oa.

"Over 3 million years the Green Lanterns Corps have fought the most dangerous criminals in this universe, the ring can be removed but if the carrier is unfit for use, there is only one flashlight known to have abused their powers : Ominous, use the green power ring for their purposes prior to use yellow power ring "

"The green symbolizes the will and the yellow fear, I see how nice ring, a weapon of justice"

"So Videl, Sinister actually think he does justice the only difference is that the same thing applies Sinister unless he decided to move to rule against killing and disobeyed the guardians of the universe. Was stopped by Hal Jordan, Green Lantern sector 2814 "

"But John was not the flashlight ..."

"Yes, but Hal Jordan was chosen before Jon Stewart, died trying to stop the space pirate Cooler, a Icen-Jinn, brother of Freezer space pirate race children of a conquest led by King Cold, a very old-Jinn Icen and powerful, Cold was a planetary god, was the assistant Icen Planet Guardian and killed him while on a mission, from then on his family use the resources of their people to invade the universe. Only three things he opposed the Cold Empire, the Green Lantern, the rule of Apokolips and the planet Krypton. Darkseid was a very smart opponent and created a war between flashlights and Cold empire while Icen invaded the planet Apokolips with lightning that destroyed its core dying all except Icen-Jinn King Cold and his family. But since Darkseid is in a dimension or galaxy which can only be accessed through hyper space travel, Cold could never take revenge, the planet Krypton and was condemned by the civil war and its red sun, so I just left the Green Lanterns Corps as a threat "

"Freezer? ... Gohan ... he told me it was a powerful warlord ... destroying planets, the body could not do anything"

"They tried ... but Cold learned the weaknesses of the rings of power somehow, besides the normal flashlights were only able to cope with normal soldiers, lanterns were so inexperienced that only the strongest remained despite all were outnumbered "

In the supreme planet.

Superman and Goku fighting in the air, giving heavy blows, Clark had greatly improved their strength increased to a level comparable to Full Power Super Saiyan 2 was above 2 but below level 3. Goku was at level 2 and contained several hits that were very fast and strong

Goku grabbed Superman's arm and threw it away without noticing that Clark did not subject him foot and both went flying, Supereman Goku connect three hits and a kick that sent him away near the edge of the planet that was below the other world.

He recovered and amplified look with his vision and his super hit stop ear began to give a super exchange of blows that reduced parts of the ground, the planet seemed that the air rumbled out of paper or a drum, is given a light blow in the face that I separate.

("As Superman is still new in the ki, not used to use ki, well here comes")

Superman flew into a tailspin and did not expect Goku to dodge an attack then give energy which gave back an inch of throwing against the gods and Gohan not before firing a beam of heat which destroyed some of Goku's shirt Also thrown him.

Goku was now testing the zeta the sword had sliced giant rocks, now the supreme Kaiosama was bringing forth a very hard metal bucket which claimed it was the hardest material in the universe and Goku Gohan threw it. To everyone's surprise but the blade hub stop the trip, this was split in half surprise and horrify everyone.

"Well now I'm lighter than before, I guess that meant the legend"

"If you're right Gohan"

"Ah well then they are very wrong"

Kibito and Shin turned to find an old god that looked Kaiosama quiet.

While Earth

Goten and Trunks had managed to merge after failed attempts in Gotenks their merged state, but instead of heeding decided to go fight Majin Buu.

"These dwarves"

Videl ring brightness and showed a global map.

"Danger in Gotham City USA"

"Okay this is for Gohan and all to go with this ring ..."

"No". Exclaimed Batman doing all we watch. - "Gotham is my city'm his guardian, will defend myself"

Videl was the cold stare of Batman that silenced even Piccolo (for firmness and will mostly) and scared Krillin. Videl refused to heed and look at him.

"No, that monster is killing innocents killed Gohan and who knows if the world will not stop it but please let me go"

Batman looked at the eyes of the girl was lying and showed no willingness to overcome his cold, he meant it and saw it was not going to back down. He had been impressed when he read a few years ago as the daughter of Mr. Satan had decided to fight for justice and unlike her father she never boasted much.

Batman pressed a hidden button on his belt, a black jet out in plain sight and beckoned to Videl as telling them to follow him.

"If you come and follow me but not hinder my work, do what I tell you girl"

Videl nodded and came up with Batman to black airplane taking off as not mastered the power of flight at this point yet.

Members of the league looked impressed that only Superman or Diana had had such respect by the bat.

("I like Wayne is a loner, would not accept that someone's life was sacrificed as Videl, Videl should have done the same to reflect their will and determination to do justice ... amazing how humans are capable of great things as that ")

Gotham City

Some gang members were doing graffiti on a wall in closed neighborhood, when a man appeared pink. At first it did not seem a big deal, after all this city had hundreds of crazy and a bat of 2 meters high climbing the walls of the city.

But at closer look they realized that it was a being who did not expect to see in this place.

"It Majin Buu"

Young people pulled guns and opened fire to stop any bullets over Buu, this allowed you to stay as Hercule his servant at home but still continued with the destruction of several cities. Buu fire breath and a Pink Power gang members and part of the neighborhood were blown to pieces.

Police Department.

Gordon was watching the situation was not the first time they faced such situations but this time it was a very powerful monster, look at the roof and saw the sign off that some officers were about to ignite.

"What do you expect? Blaze the signal"

James Gordon hoped the bat acudiera not knowing how powerful Majin Buu serious and even doubted it would happen, because like the other beings on this planet saw Buu's battle with the mysterious warrior gold in heaven. But Gordon had worked not only Batman but with much of his cronies and allies of the Justice League and unlike Asia praising Mr. Satan, he never believed that he had won a Cell.

In the center of the city, was destroyed Buu area had been sweeping much of the area and Montoya Bullrock hiding along with some policemen behind a car.

"Damn where the bat when needed"

"I'm done playing." - Buu blizzard gave a flying command everyone including police cars through the air.

Montoya helped his colleague up.

"Someone scored enrollment ...

Buu was now skating on water destroying a cruise on the bay Gothic, when he received a blow followed by others who threw him into the harbor destroying much of this place.

"Who hit me while playing?"

Buu looked at a young man standing on a portion of the sunken ship, had a vest, white pants, black hair with white or purple parts.

"For me the unique ... not the great and powerful Gotenks"

In the Supreme planet.

"Excuse me sir who are you?"

"Who am I ... well do not be surprised when I tell you ... I'm the old Kaiosama 15 generations ago"

"What." Shouted in unison, the gods.

Incredible the supreme Kaiosama 15 generations ago has returned Will our heroes find a way to stop such slaughter? Did the ancient god may shed hope in this darkness?

Note: in the next chapter details and fights as well as an appearance of Luthor, Batman and Videl.

Darkseid is very cunning, King Cold is a Cooler and Freezer impatient and never would beat a tactical genius as Darkseid.

The good thing is that Dbz Dc and have always been very adaptable to the times and the stories if they successfully exploits.


	15. Chapter 15

New Dragon Ball DC Universe 15 english

Destruction of Gotham City.

In the Supreme planet

The ancient god was attacked by Goku to check if it was so loud, but annoying enough, he looked at Gohan and Superman.

"So this is the young man who drew his sword where the evil Trigon locked me and the Kryptonian armor Rao obtained, it is not surprising because the spectrum is so dear to him in the multiverse Superman and Batman that human"

When Clark was surprised to hear that thing got confused Kaiosama former notice.

"Supposedly there is a Superman in every universe and Lex Luthor though not always share the same name or characteristics, that step that Prime and Alexander Luthor ...". - God and believe his words carefully thought. - "Look only be know there is a Superman in every universe and there are alternative versions of Goku, Specter told us the supreme measure of my generation for safety "

Superman and Goku were surprised in the multiverse could have endorsed alternative versions, although Clark with his experience with the masters of justice do not take it so strange and met Goku Future Trunks who came from a different time alternative version.

"Well my ability is to remove all the hidden power of a person, that kid Gohan may soon become the most powerful being in the universe and end his majin buu"

On Earth

Gotham City

Buu Gotenks looked at his opponent who dispatch a knock after angry because this will tell fat Gotenks was embedded in a wall with bruises and scrapes, Buu was about to shoot when a bat-shaped blades were embedded in his head largaron electricity and dizziness making it a little before the blade burst. Buu looked and saw a man in a black cape, mask and white eyes without pupils regarded him with a cold stare standing on a part of the boat almost sunk.

Following that green glove estrellándole knocked him against some city buildings, that sort of Batman and Videl had been evacuated for several hours, so there was no need to hold back, Batgirl had insisted Bruce radioed help but This flatly refused and told him to go with his father and then to Atalaya there would be easier to see how things went.

Buu recovered but had to fly to avoid gunfire powered by green energy Videl's ki and looked like the girl was coming with several attacks may seem random but the truth is that they were well placed but the speed was Buu very good to avoid every hit.

("Videl is fighting without thinking, blinded by the death of Gohan, that way ever will beat Buu, and do not know all you need to know the ring yet")

Videl fell overboard from a blow, Buu was launching attacks when a black cord to back him and his attack fell into the water causing it to rise far as explosion.

"Enough Buu, Babidi controlling you can not solve this without hurting anyone, give it up and keep your word not to attack the cities, not win anything with inciting opponents promised leaving soon"

Buu with little work and stretch the rope was torn apart by this Batman.

"Babidi has nothing to do with it, I do it because it is a very fun game"

"Well, that pleasure will be your downfall"

Batman put a device not notice Buu but suddenly began to feel a warmth in his arms like a strong picket Buu needles and dropped the bat that rolled away before recover and look back, when I catch her hood noise and look up hundreds of androids fell.

"Leave it to a true hero, bat aside"

"Luthor"

"Lex Luthor'm grateful to you and I'm saving your ass"

"Rest Luthor, but I never thought that it may be necessary to help, you should know that Superman defeated Buu"

Luthor look at him if he wanted to kill Superman, but he did other strategically defeat, not a magical fat come and do their work.

"A bat aside Leave this to me"

Robots fired hundreds of bullets against Buu, who was getting all fully covering her gothic great ocean and water.

"When you finish with Majin Buu will see who the real hero, not Superman, you pay for having stolen my victory"

Its robot brain threw a beam that fell inert Buu and was surrounded by a cloud of dust, Videl look what happened.

"Nano robots that attack the brain where regeneration is triggered by the brain orders they are destroying their brain and therefore weakens regeneration allowing this attack, Buu will fall by the greatest mind of the universe, made statues in my honor and not that idiot Mr. Satan "

What Luthor did not realize is that Batman was picking Gotenks and putting on his jet dark look at Luthor despite being a slag he was not the problem right now so sidled and grabbed his shirt .

"What do Batman?'m About to win"

"Not so Lex looks"

Videl I point the dust and smoke came Buu with a sphere surrounding him, the robots came to confront him but Buu threw a powerful ball of energy that destroyed one by one. Videl Batman would throw but grabbed it.

"You do not control your power still flying or not the ring of power, the mission was to distract Buu to evacuate people, mission accomplished."

"But Gohan died ..."

"Videl're still young but you should not have your mind to it, distracts you is a bad way to honor a friend who died on this planet." - Batman and Gohan also suspected that Clark did not die but now had to calm feisty girl.

Videl looked and saw that no one was left in the destroyed city was frustrating Batman was right but could not beat Buu under these circumstances, one should expect.

Lex looked and saw that I could not go for some reason, grabbed his robot suit and flew away to the surprise of both.

"What makes Luthor?"

Watch Batman, Lex always knew he wanted to kill Superman, but because he was jealous of the powers that had to sort things out and in the few times I got Kryptonian powers wanted Luhtor showed that shape a better world in their image so do not look back.

"As Lex Vegeta is something not stand proud and overshadow Superman, this time to see that even Superman died opaque and inspires him he wants to do the same. Luthor was sacrificed for us to escape, has earned my respect '

Buu and Videl saw Batman being about to shoot but a robot hit him pushing him back a few feet, watching Lex Luthor Superman long provided Lex Luthor Superman never look the monster in order.

"Hey you fat prepare to be removed by the smartest person on the planet"

Buu got mad and went head smoke.

"You called me fat, now I'm going to beat"

"Well it was a race between us and the end Superman I finish doing your job ... so be it"

The robot grabbed the waist to Buu and bound him while Lex smiled, finally save the world and not Superman, finally recognize people who could improve the world.

An explosion covered the rise and spread into the sky bringing balance the dark jet flight.

In the other world.

The god was doing a strange dance around Gohan, which was a little surprised to even the supreme mind.

"The ritual lasted five hours, but to release his hidden power will require about 20 hours"

"25 hours, well Gohan I leave I'll take a nap"

Goku went quiet of the place, while Clark was watching the dance and noticed strange because it was his friend saiyan.

"To be honest with both training and these events I did not have time to keep training I go to a lake this planet back within 5 hours"

Superman rose to the top and went to a nearby lake.

("Do not leave me with this crazy")., Thought Gohan.

On Earth

In the remains of Gotham City

A mass begins to form pink color reappears Majin Buu thereupon flew into his house.

In the Holy Temple

Piccolo scolding the kids once separated, being reckless, Batman looked at Videl who was in a glum corner.

"Why are you so?"

"I could not do anything to Buu even with this ring powered by ki"

"Videl still do not have the experience or the ring nor the ki, everyone makes mistakes including myself did not have it easy during my first years of fighting crime, I always eagerly anticipated and fought but the time and circumstances I moved, I learned to beat despite the failures to move forward "

"But ... Gohan"

"I understand why you want to fight Buu, being Batman is revenge, a lesser evil to me could have changed me, but I could turn that into vengeance thirst for justice.'m Sure you'll have another chance but when that happens you have to be more prepared and list, the only Green Lantern ring chooses someone with a very large will be able to overcome their fears had not chosen someone not brave "

Videl looked at Batman could tell he meant it and smiled standing.

"I will ... get better and that makes Majin Buu have justice for the deaths of Gohan and all who were unjustly killed by Babidi and"

"That's the spirit"

Videl continued his training with the ring meditating while Bulma approached Batman, wanted to confirm a suspicion.

"Sorry ... I think we already know ... you're Bruce Wayne is not it?"

Batman looked at the woman had heard that she had a great mind, a female version Luthor just without intentions of world domination. Piccolo also knew that having observed so long humanity from this place knew their identities would not normally but this was a situation that needed priority, and these people were good at hiding the origin Saiyan to the public.

Batman just nodded curtly, to which Bulma smiled with a nod.

"That I'm ready"

Batman looked Bulma did not know if it was really a threat, with its satellites he had closely followed the actions of the z warriors, as seen on many occasions had hidden enemies though helped in technology issues.

What nobody suspected was that soon the situation would be complicated to more.

Majin Buu is defeated? What will happen to this champion Mr. Satan may survive with Buu at home and that will be hidden Gohan and his power?

To be continued ...

Note: you wonder why I put this with Luthor, well if you look carefully in some stories, indeed the few times that I win Luthor Kryptonian powers, was excited every time I had this power and demonstrated that jealousy had used these powers as Superman often dreamed of having Luthor to Clark's powers for world domination. In the movie All Star Superman Lex getting Kryptonian powers is finally realizes that Superman looks like the world all the time.

Videl knows yet manipulate the power of the ring, but as he said Batman is a matter of learning and will. The ki blasts was not something she really dominated since very tired during training with Gohan, but can channel ki to enhance the power ring. It's an idea I came up for the lack of rays in our beloved Videl ki.

Certainly I like your idea coronadomontes, Imperiex one of the strongest in the DC Universe. If however not be the same as well say the z warriors also exist, for if even Videl can learn to fly, feel the ki and use it within 10 days as Gohan nomas because she trained all his life for a human target might be most easy, even with all that Batman would dominate trains in just three days and I get a good idea, since Imperiex never appeared in the series Justice League Unlimited and would have been great and they did very good stories. Although I was hoping to use the Kryptonian Superboy Prime most powerful of all universes just below the Superman of the Silver Age Superman and One Million. Well the old Kaiosama always have knowledge showed that exceeded those of his predecessor, Shin even said that this was a good for nothing to the modern gods, proof of its superiority is that with your help were obtained mystic Gohan, and Vegetto level 4, even knew Gotenks fought Buu and time in the room, because I would not know of countless crises occur also in other dimensions.

By the way I hope that Disney ever put your hands on DC and Marvel rival fall, Disney liked me before, where there was good series and movies on your channel now trash except a few, instead of acquiring both Disney should try to exploit good old series that never ended. Thankfully DC has spent years with Warner Brothers and they have managed to use them correctly, and have had their successes as low worldwide but has been well balanced. I've seen the new series Young Justice and truth within Dc and Warner animation do a great job.

By the way I'm glad quazell add me as one of your favorites, it is a pleasure for me to do this, I love both universes.


	16. Chapter 16

New Dragon Ball DC Universe 16 english

Majin Buu stops killing.

Earth

This planet had the particularity in recent years to attract some of the most terrifying creatures in the universe, beings who had never had problems finding the domination or destruction causing untold damage. However with these threats arose heroes, capable of destroying evil and always fighting with value not only for his people but for others too, never violating their principles. But heroes are not only those with infinite strength, ties magical energy beams coming out of his hands. Sometimes people could be heroes fighting for what they believed or try to fix things by negotiation.

Mr. Satan on his part while it is true that cheating people after the Cell, he had the ability to persuade people and they saw the courage reflected, as though he could have beaten Cell and he was stay for the entire fight until the end, something no coward either number 16 had said that if he had fled betray the people who believed in, Mr. Satan was his artist name his real name was Marcus Hercules. It was inspired by the names of the American superhero that despite his powers considered fraud tricks he considered not deny that his name "artists" as he called them got the attention of the people, the other reason was that it was typical sometimes imposed a fighter with all his pseudonym.

Marcus was cooking for Majin Buu, washing clothes, cleaning the house, and yet begin to understand how it was influenced by Buu Babidi, Buu actually really did not know what had been manipulated into. The test was said he had cured a blind child and cured a dog in front of you, why would not a monster.

"Okay Satan, I'm going to destroy cities"

"Sorry to trouble Mr. majin buu ... but why destroy cities and kill people?"

"Because it's fun"

"If I see that is fun ... but why do that compels him to do so"

"Bibidi and Babidi, some very unpleasant people indeed, they said it was a very fun game, they raised me"

"If I see then education is a problem"

Buu gestured and the hero with his arms covered scared but Buu just ask.

"Do you think that's something he ought to do?"

"If"

"So I will not"

Mr. Satan looked thought he heard he had got to stop Buu killing people and if so then this look was the one who saved the universe and not the flying freaks.

("I did it, I did stop to Buu")

"So when will the food, I have hunger"

Mr. Satan fell anime style but recovered.

"If once I will, indeed I have also hungry"

"Then sit down to eat with me"

"Really there is no problem ..."

In the Holy Temple Piccolo and Dende were very intrigued as the Martian Manhunter.

"I can not believe, as that clown might have done what none of us could"

"The qualities of Mr. Satan are able to convince people that despite having lied to the world can not take away the fact that human standards is very strong and a good-hearted person"

"So you see this problem can be solved without violence"

Batman and Piccolo were not as safe as they had already seen that Buu had a strange dark side when he was angry.

"Majin Buu is still very dangerous"

Suddenly the alarm sounded in the watchtower which was transmitted to members.

"Problems a madman named Van Zant is shooting people in a car and goes to Buu's house ..."

"If for some reason you get to angry Buu could say goodbye to the peaceful settlement."-I point Piccolo.

"We will make an ambush, this is our area of work, you and Diana Videl come with me we must stop this madman"

"Why Me Bruce?"

"It will serve to learn to control your ring and maybe it's good common criminals stop criminals after both superpowers"

Videl nodded was good to do something that was actually used and liked being part of an organization like the Green Lanterns preserve seeking justice.

In the Supreme planet.

The ancient god was sitting with outstretched arms and looking at a magazine with women, heroines and villains were curiously the Justice League.

"There"

"What about Mr."

"Look at Catwoman's super sexy, that man of Earth Batman has the best women in the world at his feet and only cares about his fight against crime. Though not far behind Superman, Maxima Empress, Lois Lane , Lana Lang, Chole Sullivan the difference is that if Clark was aware and knew and still have to take advantage Lane is a beauty. Though Batman like many of those lost them all for playing the hero except Lois and Chole, this last as a friend "

Videl Gohan was angry first, what made him angry, then that no woman would be safe from this god could see them without their knowledge, if Clark found out he already reduced to powder and beat some New Gods.

In Asia

A blond man firing right and left at all I saw in a car next to him was a man who was more idly, when suddenly a green rope embedded itself in the back making it lose balance.

"Who was it?"

His colleague was knocked out by a woman in a suit and armor of some sort, Van meanwhile shot the girl with glowing green ring but this was much faster and blocking every attempt.

"Damn it." - But pulled out a bazooka, Videl thought it would be stupid and put the ring ready but when I release the missile firing a yellow gas. - "I suspected that some of you superheroes come and I took the liberty to study their points weak, I can not believe that your ring can do anything but pass the yellow Jaja really pathetic "

"I will not surrender I'll pay for daughter and murdered people, elderly, women and children will not let you continue." Videl was released-but this time was every hit list and avoid yellow missiles.

"Haha, the daughter of a fraud is intended to fraud."-Shot again but Videl followed the missile tracking their movements and was accompanied by two others.

Suddenly a blade made him drop his weapon and saw a black gloved blow followed by a kick, Diana was evacuating people remaining in order of Batman while this avoided the bullets and turn this van and kicked in thrown him back.

"Loser, bat all matars never know"

"You're a scumbag who only kills innocents for sport"

"Of course I have guns and I'm the only one with the courage to do what you should, delete the weak"

"The gun gives you value without it I bet you're just a cowardly and superstitious criminal"

"Criminal'm saving people from Buu"

"Finish your work is not an option for justice"

"Justice is for the weak"

Batman this time more quickly than expected given a blow to the mouth followed him out of balance and a blow to the stomach and bloodied demented gunman, ending with a kick in the stomach again.

"Justice is something we should aspire to, not something to mock and less before me, I am justice"

"Let my boss or volare but the daughter of Mr. Satan"

The big fellow had the unconscious girl's probably a missile shootdown and avail this type.

"And I to your boss, give it up we will not do anything as long as you do not orders, we can solve this without hurting anyone"

"Do what I say"

Batman reflect, Diana was on the other side of town maybe escorting survivors outside this time would not and did not want more unnecessary deaths on the offender but raised him hard throwing him against his car.

The fat Smity sdolto called the girl and was about to shoot when he was hit from Diana who had come just in time but I notice that Van was going to get a pump integrated into the bazooka to lock your bracelets but the impact her back.

In the Holy Temple.

Diana and Videl were replenished watching Batman, who looked at them without anger.

"They did what they could, could not risk the lives of Videl or more citizens of Diana luckily request to remove from the city. Already put a tracker on your vehicle, fortunately no more cities except Buu's house, where surely we can evaluate the situation further "

"I failed again ..."

"Do not say that Videl, did not know of the weakness of the ring and yet fought like an Amazon, and yet partly fulfill the mission save lives"

"If I fail yet accept the death of Gohan and yet I can not focus on anything but whether this ... I wish I could live again verelo"

The ring brightness and light began broadcasting shortly.

"Gohan ... Looking objective dimension of the search starting kaiosamas supreme"

From Videl brightness disappeared.

"What happened to Videl?". Krillin-wonder.

"The ring must have felt the desire to find Gohan Videl, John also told us that the hunters were in the past to the dimension of the other world, so it is possible this time step otherwise seek help finding Videl Gohan . I can not explain. Perhaps some powerful being the convening but is nothing more than a theory. "- Piccolo theorize

In a green space traveling Videl Gohan thought would be the end of this tunnel, until he saw a rather large planet earth almost equal to only that much bigger and without population.

"Search complete Supreme Planet"

Gohan sat and boring, until I notice a familiar ki and saw a girl with a blue shirt, white pants and black hair had a power ring.

"This is amazing as the human can get on this planet"

"Kibito watch has a power ring green lantern"

"The rings of power can come only with our permission"

"Hey you two, no problem for that, not every day a nice girl falls."-Stammered the old god, what Gohan became angry.

"How did I get here?"

"That's easy, get out Spectrum"

Being green hooded guardian DC universe appeared, the ancient god only noticed his presence.

Shin and Kibito revered the cosmic angel.

"It was my intention to help this young man to find his friend so he could concentrate on the battle against Majin Buu, alone as well never have come Kibito said. This is a serious threat, but compared to the I seen in other dimensions is not so serious "

"What is not a serious threat, cosmic celestial guardian?". Exclaimed Shin.

"Comparing the strength of Buu with Superboy Prime is like comparing an ant with dinosaur Prime almost destroyed the multiverse with his actions, and Buu can destroy planets just never could destroy universes would take years beating"

"Who is this first? '." Superman and Goku asked recently where they were coming from.

"Prime is an alternate version of yours Kal El, a universe known as Earth Prime, after the destruction of the universe began to freak out and destroy universes one by one, is their fault and there are so many Alexander Luthor Superman in all universes . It took the combined strength of the entire Justice League, super villains, the Green Lanterns sinister corporation and the anti-monitor to even defeat. Daxamita Even a power ring and was barely able to confront him with the help of Ion "

"Ion?". Videl-wonder.

"The personification of the will power of the emotional spectrum, the entity bone embodies the energy of your ring." Said the old Kaiosama. - "I helped close the doors of this dimension using the spectrum to prevent the Prime destroyed, what he says is true threats in the multiverse that far outweigh Buu even Buu versions must be even more dangerous. Prime took advantage of the weaknesses of daxamitas to beat your opponent "

Gohan looked at Videl and began to talk.

"But then because you want to defeat Buu"

"I can not risk something happening just in case"

On Earth.

At Buu, had been playing with the dog named Bee the ball along with Mr. Satan, when something hits the dog which caused an impact on majin buu, which began to get angry with intense steam fumes.

Van Zant and his colleague looked at the result rejoicing, they did not know was that Flash was behind some rocks watching closely what was going through the scanner that put Batman, now asked to report all league and z warriors.

"If that had it coming"

His colleague touched her shoulder as if to warn him of something when you connect Hercule making shots quickly drop the weapon, he hated that kind of cowardice and how they killed this innocent dog.

"I do not forgive you, how dare you"

The smoke hole dissipated Buu Van Smity colleague would attack when going fast Flash took it and hit.

"You failed"

He saw the murderer Mr. Satan office shut and as I look after the dog.

"Poor little animal did not deserve it"

I notice that the dog moved a leg, so informed Buu, Flash came.

"Hey need help, I can help with anything"

Mr. Satan will look at another time would have said no to such a suit but now care about the state of your canine friend.

"If we can help not dead"

Buu put his hands and a shine completely pinned curándole Bee, Mr. Satan looked at Flash reminding how he saved the assailant., Said nothing just lifted her thumb. Flash explained regarding her daughter, because I think that was just because it was his father.

In the supreme planet.

Videl Gohan caught the explanation, this had slapped the god for trying something dirty, once clarified the matter Specter speak.

"Very well Videl is time again to Earth"

"But ..."

"Okay Videl, here you know I'm alive I will tell my mom and friends I'm OK"

Videl looked at him and knew he would probably not more so slowly hugged and gave a passionate kiss with the sun shining like an ocean.

"Good luck Gohan, I'll be waiting, please turn around and kill stronger Majin Buu." Spectrum-Videl and disappeared into the air.

"There are not that cute girl I was that lucky heroes that are terrestrial, maybe I should make myself one of those suits ... if that is lol"

Gohan? Exceed their powers and stop Buu? Is this really the end of the slaughter of the Earth Buu?

To be continued ...

Note: The spectrum and former Kaiosama are two people with extensive skills and knowledge, they know what happens in other dimensions as a safety measure. Videl alone could never go to the dimension of the supreme, but the powerful cosmic guardian only gave a boost. Hehe good could not ignore the details and personalities of ancient Kaiosama, I'm a man who does not think women are beautiful Dc, though Dragon Ball also has beautiful girls and strong. For obvious reasons could not stop the league to Zant and fellow got those names the dragon ball wiki, since otherwise there would be neither evil buu super buu and goku battle.

Incidentally coronadomontes is possible that if you say Percy Jackson camp type, would rather basic as that Gohan gave Videl simplest is difficult to develop techniques to fully DBZ took years, but they learn things like sense ki or DBZ fighting style can be. Batman and Diana as they train their entire lives as Videl can they collect things faster than others, Clark already doing in the supreme planet so the longer would advance these techniques. In the next chapter Evil Buu comes aboard and start real fights.

Incidentally Dec. 6 is my birthday. Greetings to all like me with a birthday this month.


	17. Chapter 17

New Dragon Ball DC Universe 17

The appearance of Majin Buu Poor

It had been many days since Bee Buu had cured the dog, Mr. Satan was cooking a dish and stop being a servant to pass has become a true friend of Majin Buu, Flash went to report the incident to their friends in the sacred temple, but Buu offered him a room and make him fall also sympathetic sprinter.

In the Planet Oa.

There was not much to do since it seems that Majin Buu had appeared crimes were paralyzed, his other world known Emmasama had informed them of the large number of dead in the earth.

"Do not worry guardian of the dead, we have mobilized the entire Green Lantern Corps to surround the Earth."-Speak the Guardian Council.

"Maybe it's a bad move." Limited express Ganthet. - "A few days ago it has not killed anyone Buu apparently is to stopped, I suggest not to act until something truly dangerous occurrence"

"The Guardian Council agrees with the suggestion Ganthet, but if Majin Buu another death because we will be forced to act"

"Thanks I appreciate that greatly guardians"

"Kilowoog"

"If that happens guardians"

"We want to go to Earth and you train the person who replaced John Stewartt"

"Where are you?"

"In the temple of kamisama"

In the supreme planet.

Gohan was still in place and still very focused on watching TV even God looked out his hands.

"It appears that the Green Lantern Corps are moving and plan to destroy Earth so to end Majin Buu ... Majin Buu but is useless to regenerate"

"But the headlights are those on earth." Gohan I ask who always believed that there were only the headlights of the land and was not when John told his father and the rest of Oa as the guiding Kibito and Videl it.

"That's right, the Earth are the most rude, but occasionally lanterns can use these methods if there is no other option. The lanterns have survived enemies like Frieza and his family, and other threats Saiyans because they take their work seriously on such occasions and do what must be done, there are several versions of the Green Lanterns throughout the multiverse, the version on this universe is an imitation of the real thing and we, as well as explain the entire spectrum is supposed to have originated from Earth Prime, the guardians of the universe is supposed to have originated in Malthus and then migrated to Oa, where one of his scientists try to see the origin of the universe, that caused the origin of anti monitor and monitor all Oa comes from Superman and, not for nothing are guardians universal, although in this universe we are the guardians over the New Earth universe and others but there are even more powerful versions than us "

"Why are there alternative versions of us?"

"The best example with you, is when I travel in time Trunks and Cell fault and timelines were created different, ie the young Trunks Earth and seven years ago, belong to different timelines bone alternative dimensions, while not suffering young Trunks Androids Earth now faces Majin Buu, a threat far beyond alternative androids "

"I mean that sometimes the timelines simply are equal but some differences though in some cases an unknown phenomenon can alter a line from the past to create a completely different reality"

"Exactly, suppose that Goku was defeated Darkseid in Superman Dusk and Frieza on Namek, things would be equal but different actors equals nothing"

"That means for example, that while we can defeat Majin Buu at this time, in the Trunks of the future may never appear or be less powerful"

"Yes, the guards may have accidentally created a multiverse because of Krona"

"Krona?"

"The Guardian of Oa scientist you mentioned, but it is the only guardian of Oa traitor Nekron was a custodian who was exiled to a dark area by stating that it was necessary to use the emotions of death, I will help to lock in Nekron New Earth universe, but after that in this universe Trigon lock me in the sword zeta seal weakened, Nekron created a body called the Black Lantern Corps "

Gohan looked noticed that now talking about interesting topics, not childish things, but not the ancient god seems possessed knowledge comparable to those of his mentor Piccolo.

"Excuse me, the green lanterns and Freezer have already faced?"

"That's right, the New God Darkseid of Apokolips think a strategy against King Cold descendant of a space pirate named Chilled. Was a war fought hard for decades, the Cold family had held power advantage but the tactics of the lanterns and advantage that is inaccessible to Cold Oa was good because the flashlights just destroyed the space capsules before touching the planets or put in those worlds to escape to fight seriously. There were many casualties on both fronts, the lanterns resisted even when incorporated Freezer the Saiyans, allied to the Krypton lanterns and created weapons that allowed the balance on both fronts, Krypton troops managed to decimate the Saiyans, Jor El and Zod, friends at that time, they found out the power of the yellow sun yellow sun with generators were able to defeat many Saiyans and Frieza soldiers. "

"But the Saiyans would not have become giant apes?"

"If, but the torches and found that saiyajin Krypton could return to normal by simply cutting off the tail or destroy moons, Krypton also possessed very advanced fighter technology unlike that put aside Tuffles war were Kryptonians stupid and continued to improve its military hardware, take the most skilled warriors of King Cold to decimate their opponents. Yet behind all this war Darkseid handled everything like a game of chess, he did not want to spoil his conquest Cold so war started when a soldier was presented in Oa Apokolips to tell the guards that King Cold declared war "

"Oa began hiring people with powers to balance the situation, including a Namek called Katas"

"When I was on Namek, the great patriarch of the Namek we speak, was the father of Mr. Piccolo"

"That's right, the guards and had seen lanterns Katas willingness to risk everything to relieve environmental stresses on Namek and considered worthy of the ring, but was however killed by Frieza in combat personally but his sacrifice allowed people Xatar of 6 and a group of lanterns escape, his sacrifice to benefit others. The war continued while secretly helped Darkseid Oa, due to a pact signed long ago where Oa never touch Apokolips Darkseid has diplomatic relations with Oa, and Family weakened Cold. Hal Jordan who managed to stop a former Green Lantern Sinestro who attacked Oa with a yellow power ring obtained from the harpoon, stop trying to Cooler Frieza's older brother. Cooler Darkseid had been trained by it had been disgusted by how his brother was the favorite of his father and was designated as a public figure of the empire, never revealed to Cooler Darkseid waiting to destroy your family but simply told him that his training would increase his powers to a level incomparable ...

Well ... then was sent to travel the universe where not only conquered worlds but learned skills and knowledge as the sense ki, which would be helpful to them., When Hal Jordan book challenge what a great battle on a moon, was a battle amazing and fairly even but the transformation took by surprise Cooler Green Lantern and was killed, still managed before destroying a lot of men Cooler and troops on their planets. Finally Icen Darkseid attacked the planet, sent agents to weaken internal and learn their defenses so when Apokolips finally declared war there was a lot of resistance, with a thunderbolt to the Lord of Apokolips core out with one of the most powerful of all races the universe, the few who fled into space were intercepted and detained by his fleet. Freezer soon ended with her planet of the Saiyans and some survivors or were exterminated by Frieza orders the arrest or the body or in the case of your family continued to live. As Darkseid lives on a planet that is in a galaxy that can only be accessed through hyper space travel, virtually won the war without even getting involved. The Green Lantern Corps continued their battle for 20 years and still continue because they know when to get serious mortal combat, sometimes war is necessary to make the brain use more force or risk everything "

Gohan thought he had seen on the news Superman fighting Darkseid, never imagining that he was a shrewd and brilliant strategist, knew beforehand that Frieza was impatient and played with his opponents, his father was as if he was not surprised because the fearsome lord of Apokolips they won in that war. But one question I had in mind.

"Supreme Kaiosama, if you were locked up for millennia ... How can you know all this?"

"Well, the planet is not supreme supreme nothing universal collects information that is transmitted to the golden seeds of the gods are born that way kaiosamas learn fast and this extends to anything that has, hence your father could be transported anywhere if his teleportation perfect ... that's why even when I was locked up many things "

In the Earth

Videl had been training as a green glow appeared and a green lantern appeared to them, explain to them what they planned to kill the guards Buu.

"They're crazy, they have no authority, the leaders of the world did not accept

"Waller, do not worry it will only be when something happens, and the guards have been around for a while ... more than any government on earth."

"Anyway ... I come for the new recruits"

"Wait ... how long flashlight take training to achieve Videl ring master"

"Maybe a year but sometimes it depends on the user, it is certainly not Namek"

"Then use the room of time"

"What, The room of time?"

"If you train in that place where one day equals one year Videl with his ki can become very strong and can create a new style combining the powers of ki and the Green Lantern ring. Those dwarves also awaken them also train"

Batman, the Martian, Flash, and Waller Shayera and Batman heard this talk.

"I have to admit that this is a good alternative, Namek. Very well then there is no time to lose, Waller's house monitors Majin Buu, the UN trasmítelo but do nothing ... we do not want to be angry Buu and all this end peace "

"If I also agree Piccolo, but not because I listen to you Bruce, but it is a good idea. There is work to do to move"

At Buu.

Mr. Satan was out of the shower with Buu in which nearly choking him to play, but it was fun and was drying with a towel, then stop seeing her things a photo in which he deceived Buu and I look rage.

("It was not right to take advantage of Majin Buu ... has proven to be a bad person, just being manipulated ... and I also promised not to kill anyone ... I do not need this")

"Hey Marcus Satan or you can get a delicious omelette"

"Yes of course, although I prefer to call me by my stage name Mr. majin buu"

"Oh well ... if it sounds funny ... Why did you get a name like that?"

"Is it thus drew more attention, and sometimes more recognizable pseudonym someone with an ordinary person, is something artistic"

"Ah ... now I remember the Superman red cape man also had a name invented ... sounds fun, I also want a name"

"Well ... okay what you think?"

"I like ... hey What've will cook soon?"

"If I'm coming"

Mr. Satan now cooked much to eat vegetables with meat, a hobby he liked our hero it seemed was cooking, sometimes he liked to focus on something else and had a good style.

"Majin Buu was a good guy ... and this time I resolved the problem not those crazy flying ... it looks good ... the red man showed me that Videl is fine, so you need not fear ... huh?"

The hero turned to look and saw the murderer Van Zant was at the window pointing a gun ocn.

"You say you are a hero ... but these with majin buu ... are no better than us ... you are a traitor"

"You're trash and a coward."-Mr. Satan and moved very fast for a moment out of sight of all but the murderer shot him in the chest.

"AHG"

In the food table Buu heard the shot and ran to see what happened to his friend finding blood.

"Satan."-Suddenly smoke started coming out of his head Buu, like water boiling.

"You will die Majin Buu"

Buu look like the murderer ran up position with your partner on top of a mountain.

"I curare friend." She put her hands on his friend and began to heal.

"Take Majin Buu."-The murderer fired a missile that destroyed the house completely. - "I did it, finish with majin buu"

In the Watchtower.

"Damn Mr. Satan had no weapons and was not just kill him." Said Flash

"Because Batman let out to these stupid"

"He could not because he did not want to risk the lives of Videl"

"Quiet Wally, look Buu not dead and unless the dog"

Everyone looked the screen.

Buu angrily walked cured despite his friend, I order you ran off with the dog and this one did, Buu still had the odd smoke., Forcing him to kneel and be well while smoke in the sky was to take shape similar to that skinny Buu just skin and gray: the purest concentration of evil.

In the sacred temple.

"What was that?". I ask Dende.

"The guy who came out of Buu is pure evil I tell you"

"Piccolo think we should intervene." Asked John 'S.

"No, I want to learn more about this new enemy"

In the place of combat.

All looked to be coming off weird Buu, while this looked furious look at her double murderer and a movement stood before this.

"Die, die."-He shot bullets had no effect and evil Buu shot a lot of energy killing the murderer and medium mountains. He then went to face his other self., Facing each other.

A new Buu to like what will it mean? Now it holds for planet Earth?

To be continued ...

Note: Well I wanted to explain the war and put the old approves Kaiosama knowledge, you are saying. Also put what he knew of New Earth and the DC Universe and DBZ together, as it is a merged universe, the idea occurred to me after reading the supreme planet of the gods of dragon ball z. Well being a universe fused DBZ gods must meet the gods and guardians of DC.

By the way my friend knigthday, I appose perhaps end a tournament but best among DC heroes DBZ heroes. I thank you to support me in coronadomontes this fic, let me say that your suggestion is very good I will use but first I have to end the Buu saga, as you can see I like to mix these two worlds since then things have more interesting and Imperiex no offense to fans of DBZ will be so strong that even Goku and Superman together will have problems.

I send a big hello to all.

In the next chapter Super Buu vs. Amazo Dorado


	18. Chapter 18

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 18 english

A new Majin Buu

Super Buu vs. Amozo Dorado: Buu's game

The two stared at each majin buu, fat versus thin sweat appeared who looked so fearless and intimidating.

"Who the hell are you?"

"So I ask"

"So I'm Majin Buu"

"So then I caught my Majin Buu"

The two growled.

"Look puppy now there are two of these Majin Buu, the other will be good, because so far only killed the guy who shot me, no one will miss him." Exclaimed Mr. Satan.

In the supreme planet.

Gohan, Goku believed Clark and have felt a strange disturbance in the atmosphere.

"It seemed as if a large concentration of evil suddenly appeared"

"I never felt anything so powerful, it makes Darkseid to see as a child"

"They are wrong both." Said the former supreme Kaiosama this time with his serious look. - "Shin, tell me Buu absorbed or assimilated to some god or kind light?"

"If the supreme Kaiosama South and Grand Supreme Kaiosama"

"What I feared, the Original Buu was obviously designed for destruction, but absorption is its advantage and disadvantage"

"What you mean by that supreme"

"When the supreme Kaiosama assimilate Buu was being kind but that was dedicated to the fight, so no change, but when it absorbed the large current supreme Kaiosama totally change your appearance and personality, Original Buu was suppressed by the powers of the two gods for 5 million years, so that Fat Buu should have been angry at the end for some reason, had the advantage that the original Buu crack and escape "

"But that Buu is the most dangerous of all. A long time ago the earth was inhabited by kaiosamas supreme, the supreme lived alone, were the gods of the south, north, west, east and was the supreme great Kaiosama. But that changed when the demon Buu appeared, as I said before for 10 years devastated countless planets efforts kaiosamas gods and guardians of the universe were in vain, first Majin Buu with Supreme Kaiosama out west, then the north. The Great Kaiosma supreme and I kis detect anomalies dead, nothing seemed to prevail against Buu. until he faced the most powerful of all: The Supreme Kaiosama South, who assimilated in the middle of a battle. then touched me and I thought that would be my end but the great sacred supreme achievement Kaiosama momentarily defeat Buu but this also assimilated. Buu The result was that I see now who assimilated his holy goodness, however it was a good thing for me and Bibidi, this why could control him and for me because I could kill Bibidi leaving for millions of years the terrible Majin Buu "

"It appears that the original was Buu so long suppressed by the goodness of both gods could no longer bear it more, however due to its closure may have taken another look different and Buu different from the original"

"Then we must go to stop Buu, now may have lost a lot of power and maybe I can beat him." Exclaimed Goku

"I am with Goku, I'm tired of training alone." Superman-coincided.

"If, Kibito ..."

"Do not do that ... we do not know kind of threats we fight this time, also note that the two Buu are still very powerful, if only struggle now that all the work will be in vain, modern heroes always throwing yourself silly , in my day the gods were more cautious "

On Earth

Holy Temple.

"Human Damn this not have happened if these murderers had committed such nonsense"

"What do you see from Earth"

"I have informed the President, send an armed troop ..."

"Do not be silly Amanda, but they come together many subjects will be the same result ... you saw what happened to Luthor with his army of robots.

In the Tower of Doom.

"It seems that fate hangs in the balance ..."., The doctor looked in a mirror someone. - "Glad you're back ... Inza shown what happened to you"

"I toured the space long enough ... I'm sure I can beat Majin Buu"

In the destroyed house of Buu

The Skinny Buu kicked the fat and began a violent exchange of blows that was winning the skinny, skinny stunning achievement to take advantage with a big explosion in the soil below the fat sack of his skin and using the same technique I use with Vegeta imprisoned his double.

"You fell into my trap ... just no place for a majin buu"

But just stretched a little thin body and shattered the pink mass that swallowed chewing.

In the Holy Temple.

"Cursed majin buu evil tome lot of skills and powers to separate"

"Believe that you can accomplish something good"

"I hope so ... because otherwise we will lose a lot"

In-room time, Videl Kilowoog coached in the use of the ring, while Gotenks took turns to practice with ki, Kilowoog class call "the worst day of their miserable days"

"The ki, always thought they were legends, until we hired Katas for King Cold War"

Videl supernova created a green but fell panting.

"It's hard, but I must go on"

"That will is good, but you must rest and eat a little, sleep a little and then resume training"

"Hey look at this ..."

Gotenks would jump when the merger was completed and fell on the floor.

"Dwarves come to eat if they want"

Given that both were ejected.

Kilowoog, Videl and small Saiyans went to the dining room.

In combat.

Fat Buu was down on his knees and bruised by the blows so well placed for his opponent, but he was determined to look skinny and Buu.

"I will make you chocolate"

Lightning left antenna was pink tentacle headed slowly and quietly until I look skinny blow by return the attack and making him fat chocolate.

"Loser"

Then he ate the skinny and suddenly a pink smoke and aura enveloped him again, something that shook the audience. When leaving a Majin Buu smoke youthful, muscular, taller and stronger was in place.

"Die die." Fat-the murderer fired but the bullets passed through the skin which is regenerated and Buu in his mouth like jelly, the murderer was inflated and exploded inside.

Atalaya.

"Well it's time to move, I want a complete evacuation of nearby areas, inform the president and military leaders"

"As we win this time"

"I do not know Flash but always in the deepest darkness ... there is a small light that shines"

"Thanks for the advice Martian"

In combat.

Buu left the body and was preparing to fly when a brilliant coup in the face gave it him back.

"Okay let's see how strong monster you"

Buu threw pink lightning struck a green barrier, Buu was released but the golden droid eluded him with the speed of Superman and Flash twice as strong as the original.

("Those powers the know") ... who are you and how do you know those powers "

"My name Amozo ... I've traveled the entire universe ... I got my powers with only the duplicate of the Justice League"

("Rates should be in costume ... that versatility is very useful to destroy")

Amozo hit him repeatedly without Buu defend himself from the blows, I end up with using a hammer blow of Hawkgirl he did throw an arm to hit the right shot Amozo heat ray eyes and a cloud rodeo Buu. Following an exchange of blows that seemed even but Buu smiled for android confusion when suddenly received a blow that sent him flying to the ground.

In the supreme planet.

"There is great power fighting against another, such Amozo against Majin Buu ... God is our purpose"

"Referred ancestor"

"The android has the same force as Super Saiyan 2 Goku and that means ... that the android is in danger"

On Earth.

Buu took a hit to the android followed by a kick and although he was beaten, Buu will win in all this new Buu was very cunning and clever, Amozo could not strike a blow. Elbowed him in the back, followed by an explosion and a blow that sent the android battered against the ground, dimensional cosmic powers did not work because Buu was a magical being was similar to Grundy Zombie few years ago, but was quiet Buu .

"Because I can ..."

"Tonto was measuring ... although you're not very strong I can get some profits"

The arm was expanded in the android, who could do nothing to liberate but Buu achieving your body assimilate and became even more muscle and somewhat higher except for the face resembled the rest Amozo.

"If now I have the data and powers of the six original members of the Justice League."-Lunged Buu Mr. Satan who was with the dog but stopped for some reason and the hero looked frantically.

"I chased him puppy"

He froze when he saw floating Buu still.

"Mr. Satan friend ...".-Detachment in another direction.

"I save that good that even reminds us as friends"

Buu flying at full speed reaching where a tower that seemed endless.

"Oh no Buu can follow us by our ki"

"What we do Piccolo"

"Pray"

Suddenly the sky turned and saw Majin Buu being paralyzed.

Will the end of planet Earth? What will Gotenks and Videl, may with this?

Continued ...

Note: Amozo occurred to me that had the same power as Goku and Vegeta, Buu not taken it because he was stronger but for its many powers and considering his slump with superheroes or objects as I consider Shayera mace convenient, juice the weak from the start. Buu now has at its disposal the powers of 6 original members, knowledge of android and what you know about the books on magic target.

Coronadomontes remember that Buu not only assimilated but also copy or technical attacks with only them, but to avoid as many overs I had assimilated the android that way may have the powers at their disposal and twice as strong, not the size of Amozo Grundy served as a zombie because Buu is a magical being opposite Amozo science wing. I hope this level of your expectations.


	19. Chapter 19

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 19 english

Note: hare dragon ball multiverse brief reference, I do not own it but only mention

The Attack on Oa

Piccolo and the others had gotten a little wait Buu watching an hourglass for an hour, having assimilated the android was useful because now Buu was something more calm and patient at least to wait to fight. Piccolo were chatting with Batman and Waller on android skills.

("Videl, dwarves, Kilowoog ... I'm talking telepathically tell them the situation ... Buu to an android assimilated with the powers and abilities of 6 members of the Justice League, also became a new state, but the android is not strong has a variety of powers that gives an advantage ")

("For us there is no problem we have developed a new level training here, ki and Videl are stunning ring has been joined in a single energy")

("I see, you're in luck because the android is very calm and patient as Buu has acquired a bit of his personality")

In the supreme planet.

Former Kaiosama told them what had happened and had conjured a crystal ball to see.

"That way we can see what happens ... not going to happen to them at the moment, thinking of the namek Majin Buu lock time in the room ... but it will be useless, because now that the android can assimilate it able to use his or her power dimensional portals Green Lantern ring to find a crack in the real world ... the best option is to reduce dust similar to Buu Cell monster so he can not rebuild "

Superman, Kibito, Goku and Shin looked intently into the crystal ball in a similar manner as if they saw a TV program. Gohan sat still while the old man watching a Star Wars comic, wondered how he could switch from one state to one child seriously.

"Boy ... you open your mental defenses so I can read your mind, say what you want but I do not make ridiculous poses hero and you're making fun of Ginyu Special Forces"

Gohan looked at the floor, all felt the same about their poses to even Superman, who was one of his favorite heroes in the league, the fact that he saw the Man of Steel poses like yours do not make any. Superman was like Goku but smarter and less powerful within ki but both were serious threats.

"Just so you know if the Jedi and Sith existed"

"In this universe ..."

"Not another more distant, in the Marvel universe for billions of years ago in a galaxy far far away"

"Marvel Universe?"

"Because of all the universes is more similar to the Marvel Universe DC, remember what spectrum counted on Living Tribunal would be good the same as the spectrum but in the Marvel Universe, in the past the New Earth and Earth 616 interacted in a war known as Marvel and DC. born of that war a new hero named Access Axel Asher, which is a fragment of the deities representing both universes god we are part of DC, because this universe is very mixed elements, recently multiversal tournament was held in other realities called dragon ball multiverse, but not important. Our reality to be protected by the Spectrum was not influenced by this. "

"The spectrum is so powerful"

"Oh yes, he is a master of time and space a law enforcement, even to achieve justice in the Presence resorted to alliances with demons, but mostly former angels. Asmodeus Once possessed an angel, Hal Jordan New Earth wrestled with the angel in the spectrum, it is noteworthy that this was done by help of a demon king Neron, Jordan ultimately became the new Spectre. spectrum with only having to put Asmodel and Nero legged up a reality but were punished.'s Heroes New Eartth are somewhat more powerful than this reality, for example while Superman here is just learning to fight with ki or martial arts in the New Earth universe he was trained by Batman, Karate Kid, Mongul, Wilcat and Jor El in hand to hand combat and has a wealth of experience combined with her powers and ingenuity. recently in an event known as the New Krypton Superman of New Earth did look like fools to the Caste War of Krypton, supposedly the most formidable of the DC Universe, and why Superman is the scientific caste, like your friend Piccolo comes from a peaceful race Superman is stronger and skilled than their counterparts, except by General Zod Drue 2 who already have experience in tactical powers and is a brilliant military strategist even without powers. "

Gohan looked was impressed there was a stronger version of the Superman ever really learned more, but the old man said something else.

"Do not think that is the strongest version of Superman are three: Superboy Prime who can destroy dimensions to shock, Superman and the Silver Age Superman One Million. Latter is a solar god I was told it has traveled entire DC multiverse including our learning various things and then returned to his fused with the Super Sun from Earth, has the last of the Green Lantern rings and I'm almost certain that dominates the ki sense somehow. Your father in many other realities is considered an alternate version of Superman even without his physical or name "

Gohan was amazed by this.

Buu wait was over but thanks to the patience of achievement Amozo see as the sand fell and rose Piccolo walking into the room with time, as he felt more energy in space.

("It will be the league ... no power is identical to the Green Lantern")

He raised his hand and pink spheres fell to Earth, Earthlings were pierced in the chest without mercy but who could feel the ki as Tenshinhan and Chaoz managed to evade them, unless it was one that Mr. Satan.

"Clumsy as can celebrate in a moment"

Space

The lanterns Katma commanding Tui were watching when they saw a portal that sucked similarly Android to power a few years ago.

"I will not be defeated."-But the portal included a yellow glow that beat the green and disappeared from the Milky Way.

In the temple of Kamisama.

("Fucking kill not only change the lanterns wherever you were ...")

"A Oa of course, thanks to the memory of Amozo I can send them to that planet, do not worry I have fun then with Oa for now only hurt"

"That monster my telepathy fluent Martian"

On the planet Oa.

Ganthet looked green space, this place that had protected the universe for millions of years this sacred place, the place that gave everything against Icen-Jinn was an achievement, but regretted that the other guardians accept no hope.

Suddenly Zaalak watch alarms.

"It's an emergency similar power to the droid was released a few years ago in the Milky Way galaxy in the north and will reopen in Oa ...".

Guardians Ganthet and harpoons were like millions of camouflaging the lanterns as meteor crashed through buildings and streets creating craters and ruins leaving the legendary planet of justice. It was a disaster the damage to the planet was horrible, the room was still intact battery but kept the building that was dented and leaky.

In the supreme planet.

"Majin Buu has given a message that the guards do not mess with Earth right now, so do not kill them ... heck that rascal Buu is very clever, Oa will take time to recover in time may not act to give Majin Buu problems. "Kibito said.

"Then I'll go." Gohan said after stop.

"Not yet, missing only six hours"

"I'm tired of wasting time Kaiosama SUPREME."-Gohan's aura exploded like a devastating hurricane that took trees and our heroes looked surprised, the aura will also move toward grass on the planet, the aura long red sparks but instead of blue eyes for a moment Gohan turned green as your state of Super Saiyan.

"What power has never seen anything so powerful." Said the man of steel.

"Sounds a lot like my Super Saiyan 3 state, the difference is that since it is in normal state spends no energy and therefore is an even more powerful than level 3. If Gohan becomes Super Saiyan even on normal would be the most powerful of all "

On Earth.

In the Watchtower were all still did not know what to do, suddenly the door opened and Flash Captain Marvel came in with the arm supported.

"Here the great man was unconscious for days after the coup of Majin Buu. Aquaman rescued him and after seeing it was well told me to go to look"

"That's good because now a big problem Wally, Amozo has been assimilated by Buu"

"That's bad Diana, that means you can now use our powers"

"... My head if I lie before a stroke, do not know that much can be done against this Super Buu"

Piccolo Buu carried to the room of time walking up and then down, Buu was no fool knew that I was walking in circles, Piccolo noticed that quietly but still choose to ignore them, they finally reached the door.

"This is"

"If I Amozo power indicates a dimensional portal, if you must know, I can know the ki indication of places and objects with the help of my memory but is somewhat less strong than we Amozo since science and magic respectively, is more than enough to use some of the power of the portals "

Piccolo opened the door revealing a girl in green dress with black and the symbol of the will he hair had grown to her neck came back to her side about two dwarves with blond hair and sparks in his aura and finally a Green Lantern watching it all from a safe distance.

"Ah the memories you two gave them a beating and your man pink Amozo memory tells me that your name is Kilowoog, the girl has a very low ki but I guess you can use to enhance the power of the Green Lantern ring, I also I can use the baby will power. "-made that comment based on the personality of Flash.

"You'll see this is by Gohan."-Launched a shot that hit the same finger green attack Buu both were stronger than a common green lantern and they both potentiated with ki, Buu dispelled the attack and shot a ball against dwarves.

Majin Buu is very powerful and Videl Will defeat Gotenks?, And that is what will make Gohan?

To be continued ...

Note: as you can see I made a brief mention of dragon ball multiverse, is a comic where a tournament is dimensional dragon ball and various versions, I recommend it, I just did mention so no problems haha. I will not use dragon ball multiverse there are things that I disagree and I have permission, but if I can mention it is very common now to mention that comic on this page.

But if I put that spectrum instead put the Vargas, they are fleas compared with cosmic guardian.

Public once Marvel Star Wars comics and I found indicated that star wars was hubicado in this universe of comics.


	20. Chapter 20

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 20 english

A different dimension.

The new Superman Transformation and the defeat of Videl

In the supreme planet

Superman for several hours he had been meditating on the floor, still retaining its basic state powers to control them effectively, which noted Gohan and Goku Shin while training with his Super Saiyan 3 transformation of the old Kaiosama suggested using the 1% the state to control and to gain greater stability.

Superman stopped suddenly and looked at his body before a white aura sight and out sparks hit the ground, the aura was expanding and enlarging your muscles more (if you want to give your muscles will have an idea how the Superman of New Earth ) and ki awe the audience a bit.

"I did not know it was so strong that Kryptonian, has far exceeded the strength of a supreme Kaiosama"

"His skills are on par ki that of Krillin and Yamcha earthlings." 'Said the old man. - "The power of the yellow sun prevents ki develop their powers, because it would take years of training to learn to use the ki without these powers, but where one day equals 100,000 years combined land and physical achievement ki and yellow sun powers in that new state "

"I will Kaiosama supreme"

"But do not use a superior way to this"

"Why?"

"The more muscles enlarge a being loses a lot of speed in this state do not lose much if you train and I'm sure you'll get your strength and speed are the same, but if you lose it to another speed. That's what led to Future Trunks losing to Cell, Vegeta instead realized the weakness Ultra Super Saiyan level, so I train with Ascended Super Saiyan strength to be the same as its speed, Goku meanwhile opted to achieve full power status "

"Oh I see, so this form and train with my speed"

In the Room of Time.

Trunks and Goten were buried under rubble after a blow ice, fighting Buu Videl who proved to be adept with the green ring and knew Amazo copy Videl's ability to combine with the ring ki.

Videl avoided the blows he gave great speed, think green copies of his that Buu surrounded and fired several times, but to go smoke a barrier covering the mighty warrior who was intrigued pink.

"You're much better opponent than those dwarves, congratulations. Mr. Satan told me about you, you are a train but you're a very smart girl, however these dwarves do not take into account that this is serious"

Videl suddenly appeared in front of him and prepared to attack Buu but the girl disappeared like turning on him, before a flash of green light from two opposite sides gave him squarely.

"As you may know a way you did not know before"

"Then I remembered the battles of Goku, Goten and Trunks, with the ring and I thought what I learned down in green buildings"

A deck was formed in Buu's right hand and hit a green shield, fought very fast with electric sparks and glowing green lights.

Kilowoog and Piccolo looked

"So you plan to lock Majin Buu"

"Yes, but with the ability of the android will be difficult I can see you have to search through many dimensions"

The ground shook, and Kilowoog Piccolo Buu and Videl viewed as occurred with everything was amazing.

Buu shot a beam of heat vision that collided with a ki blast that was weak but managed to deflect the beams, Buu was surprised but smiled Amozo seen through the weak point of the Green Lanterns.

"Well you're a great warrior like Mr. Satan said you will be strong enough to resist the yellow light"

"Resistire whatever"

Buu smiled apparently did not tell her weakness, that hurts, formed a yellow ball in his hand and throw him green shield was shattered and Buu landed a blow that sent Kilowoog Videl against defeating, but not seen as a kind of ghost is stuck and exploded.

"Caught you idiot, you throw the big Gotenks"

"The attack you just did was good, but it's very childish"

"Child"

"Look, anybody could do it." Mouth-to seven ghosts were formed and fused saiyan came against evítales achievement but even failed to prevent a blow that sent him flying but recovered.

"You'll see"

Gotenks increase your ki and transformed into Super Saiyan 2.

"They want to try to level 2 will be the same result"

Suddenly he was thrown away by a stroke of Videl.

"Videl are you okay?"

"Yeah, but it's just very clever hit must fight together"

"No, we can with the"

"You saw how I throw and doubled his attack as"

Suddenly a tornado formed around him as he ran in circles Buu with the speed of Flash in combination of Superman and his own.

Kiloowoog went on the attack but Buu threw pink spheres became yellow to touch his coat and held it with his tentacle neck.

"Let it was fun but if you really want to play or fight'm out in class"

Soon he heard a roar and Piccolo had his hand extended toward a door completely destroyed.

"Usually the input seal between the two dimensions, we will be locked"

Buu looked carefully, I was worried but then smiled.

"Stupid with Amozo powers and flashlight I can find a crack and escape"

Its process and both become warriors flew in opposite directions, Kilowoog fell unconscious.

Buu Piccolo meditate carefully while watching him could not believe that I did, but Buu beating a white wall and a crack like when Amozo transported to another reality appeared Oa.

"Adios, was a fun game."-Piccolo grabbed his arm, while Videl, and Gotenks Kilowoog they remained trapped by the portal.

In the supreme planet.

"They disappeared from this I can not really believe it, but knew the Namek Buu had the powers of the android would be lost in different dimensions, so this dimension has disappeared"

"What will?"

"Honestly not Gohan, but instead he seeketh, Shin summons the Spectre, tell him to help us in this, Clark, Goku may have to go to that size"

In another dimension.

In a mountain on an island with a beach that concealed a secret base.

An alarm sounded and a red man with blue cloak appeared.

"There are some meteorites that fell in Japan, in the bay, their mission is to go and collect any hazardous materials."-The man was addressing a group of teenagers.

"I thought you said it was allocating priority missions of Batman"

"Batman with Robin is busy with this duo ..."

In Japan.

A girl who wore her emblem of light and in the past was involved in an adventure in a digital world watched on TV urgent news.

"Maybe it's a problem with the digital world, I will let Izzy and the other"

What fell Buu dimension and our heroes? Will the old spectrum and find them in time?

Continued ...

Note: I know it was short but I have little time with the presentation of diplomas and graduation, but whenever I meet my work. Buu took advantage of the physical and mental weaknesses of their opponents, if I put that Gotenks achieving the second level.

Jeje got an adventure in a different dimension, I leave the riddle of knowing what they are, I say that will add a very famous anime in that dimension. I leave this little riddle and I send greetings for the holidays.

By the way next year Dragon Ball returns to the cinema, but toriyama this time, believe it will be good. We must gather signatures and make DC and make a series with Toei anime and comic, Dc is very good with the sagas he does and always has been able to adapt.


	21. Chapter 21

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 21 english

Digital Monsters and Heroes Teens

Initial Note: the league does not know of the Digimon in this universe, but know from the news media and the events in which they were involved, as some of them came out on TV.

Myotismon made many real-world problems, especially as VenomMyotismon

The red ship plowed bio heaven reaching Japanese airspace, in Odaiba, in this area three years ago strange events occurred, the Justice League had not yet fully formed, although Superman, Batman and others faced strange monsters individually . The terrorist known Myotismon nobody knows where he came from and had appeared several months causing uproar was one of those incidents, but thought Superman Apokolips coming home from his greatest enemy: Darkseid. Once formed League villains concentrated in common, so that no inconveniences.

"But now, strange black needles have popped up around the world, The Justice League take long to discover the origins of these strange beings. Recently investigated the disappearance of a super smart guy named Ken who reappeared Ichijouji mysteriously, there is nothing that we know about him, except that you had a brother who also died was intelligent but not at the level of Ken Ichijouji. could also investigate youth who were in the news, but two stand out: Takeru Takaishi and Kari Kamiya have been involved in events with these towers. Our satellites could take what Earth was lost: a group of children with strange monsters solved the problem that the army and it cost us. resides in Odaiba Most "

"So this hico Ken ... is a super nerd." Exclaimed idly Superboy

"Not exactly, is a suspect. Few years ago in 1996, Batman discovered that a similar event occurred in this place, a big orange dinosaur fought a kind of giant green bird, two children were on the scene: Kari and Tai Kamiya. however, attributed it to a terrorist attack. Currently Batman tracks down two criminals who were in the satellites: Arukenimon and Mummymon "

"A dinosaur orange great want one in red." Said Kid Flash.

Artemis hit his friend in the head.

"You always have to hit me ..."

"Well from the meteorite, fell a few hours ago, by way of the news will know where the events occur"

In Odaiba.

A green light crashed into Buu had recovered and were facing, but destroy Buu liked Amozo have assimilated was useful for their intelligence told him it was better to learn and explore the new world and did not want the traveler multiversal Access with which Amozo met once appeared. Another drawback were the laws of physics between universes, supposed powers down to a basic level, Piccolo seemed to be the only part of the problem to realize.

Volume Gotenks wrist and threw him against Videl before using the power of the ring to blind everyone.

"Well it was fun, but I want, and I felt three powerful kis in our universe and I want to fight them"

Kilowoog would follow when a stranger attacked him was blue with white parts.

"Ex Laser"

Kilowoog contained the attack with his ring forming a shield before creating a cutting close to this being, but it was fast.

Piccolo would help when an insect species appeared in front of him.

"Attack of pricks."-Piccolo let the attack happen and overtook him by an arm wrench before kicking and throwing against a kind of angel.

"Angemon not let it get away"

"Makankosapoo." Spiral-lightning fingers left Piccolo, had no time to fight with these guys, but collided with pronounced golden attack the stranger.

Videl recovered and flew off to find Majin Buu when an angel shaped woman stop flight.

In one part of Tokyo.

Kid Flash and Conner were walking but always alert.

"Damn, I wanted a dinosaur of that"

Kid Flash had seen a video of the incident was 96 and I wanted one of those dinosaurs, Conner did not want to admit it but amazing creatures and how they fight.

"We interrupt this program to inform them that what was thought to be a meteorite was revealed as being pink followed by other beings that are fighting against monsters that appeared similar to 3years ago"

Conner and Wally were watching television in a store, watching the news channel.

("Megan's problems in Odaiba, informs the other")

("Great maybe I can get one of those beings")

In Odaiba.

Videl struggled with the angel creating a shield blocking an arrow energy.

"You're wasting your time, this is a Green Lantern ring, the Green Lantern Corps, which protect the universe"

A guy was looking goggles and avoid not hear the comment.

("Green Lantern, is a member of the Justice League ... that girl is super good, I get your autograph."), Thought the boy. - "Hey Kari, Angewomon not tell that woman attack"

"Why?"

"She's a Green Lantern, a member of the Justice League must be a misunderstanding"

Piccolo and Piccolo Stipmon kept fighting but was a master of hand to hand combat and put it on a key achievement again.

Kilowoog ExVeemon was fighting and seemed to have the advantage when you connect a fist full of sending him crashing to the ground.

A boy with a red S on his chest, black hair, blue eyes and wild look appeared having given a blow.

"I recognized him from the Green Lantern symbol, John told me about you ... you Kilowoog, I guess you're the evil creature"

Angemon would attack with his stick when he noticed that it was not a guy in costume with lightning it off.

"Looking for this angel friend"

Suddenly Ankylomon Conner attacked on the ground fighting but electric water hit him down.

"Thanks but I beat him easily Aqualad"

Piccolo suddenly blinded everyone with the Taiyo Ken

"It is enough, not who they are, but we do not want to fight, we came chasing a monster named Majin Buu in our dimension has caused destruction, I know Young Justice, the spectrum I speak of you. Though I do not know who these creatures I had never seen and I can feel the ki "

The elect looked to Namek, some were shocked by the attack and others confused.

"Yeah, hey Who is the ghost?"

Piccolo, Gotenks, and Kilowoog Videl looked at Kid Flash, and wondering if it was a joke, the fact is that Gotenks learned from Piccolo and Kilowoog of that guardian, recently topped Beat Buu.

"It's a cosmic joke is the guardian of the DC multiverse"

"It is actually an angel of vengeance who works for the Presence the creator of the universe, he participated in the rebellion of Lucifer Morningstar, but was allowed to serve as executor heavenly redemption"

"Lucifer really exist?". Asked the girl with the camera and dressed in pink.

"If there is, but unlike popular belief, Miguel not locked in hell, was expelled yes, but while he does not live in the underworld ... only his brother Michael the archangel is his equal in power and only surpassed by the Presence, the spectrum is well below Lucifer and Michael. Either could pulverize whole universes within its jurisdiction, other multiverses others can not require permission, such as the Living Tribunal of the universe "

"Hey, I feel good and everything but we do not know who they are or what they do here." Exclaimed Artemis, Conner and Cody.

"If you think so, since we are tourists, we come first. My name is Piccolo, used to be the Earth's Guradian in my universe, that's why I have such knowledge"

"Hercule Videl Mr. Satan's daughter, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, Bone Milky Way"

"Kilowoog Green Lantern Honor Guard and instructor of novices"

"My name is Gotenks, Piccolo Lord hear because I merged a"

"The time between different dimensions, which in our dimension is half an hour, here can be more"

"For we are the team of Young Justice, my name is Aqualad"

"I am Superboy, Superman clone"

The universe of NDBDU were impressed, Superman had a clone in this dimension, unless he knew Piccolo was actually Superman Doomsday and Bizarro two clones.

"I'm Kid Flash, Flash's apprentice"

"We have a Kid Flash but he works with a group of teenagers"

"Artemis"

"Megan"

"Are you a Martian?". Kilowoog-wonder.

"If you noticed, the Martians also exist in the dimension"

"They were not destroyed by the invaders led by Imperius, except for John 'S Martian Manhunter"

"Well, and you kids with monsters who are and who are the beasts"

"My name is Davis Motomiya, this is my partner Digimon Veemon"

"I am, my partner Digimon Kari Kamiya is Angewomon"

"My name is Takeru but call me T.K."

"Ken Ichijouji, my partner is Stipmon"

"Cody Hida, my partner digimon is Ankylomon"

"Yolei Inoue, my partner is Howkmon"

"Well answered to and who they are, but they are those things."-Demanded Conner and Piccolo, after researching all these monsters came first.

"They are Digital Monsters, also known as Digimon are living beings created by world known as data or Digiworld Digital World"

"They are basically data Brainiacs"

"There are energy beings who walk similar to buildings that are in Oa"., Despite not being as good at advanced topics, Kilowoog came from an advanced alien race so understand a little more.

In a building.

"Interesting, parallel worlds"

"Arukenimon needles did not think to put control in the universe, we have the human known as Batman hot on our heels and those meddling kids, that human bat lately intensified their search, could join the Light"

"No way, just respond to a human or Klarion Luthor or are our heads"

In WacthTower

Batman researching recent kidnapping children in Japan, their main suspects were Mummymon Arukenimon and, after his experience with subjects with powers not surprised in the least.

"Interesting, Yukio Oikawa, an employee of a subsidiary of Star Labts in Japan, was one of the most brilliant scientists in the computer, however when obsessed with digital lifestyles, was expelled from Star Labs by none other than the Professor Hamilton. Their closest known Hiroki Hida, Cody's ex-cop father Hida, one of our suspects. know his grandfather was one of my martial arts masters, because someone from a family with honor to work alongside a criminal "

"Batman, there was an unexpected beings from another dimension fought a monster pink and boys with mysterious digital monsters met our ops team, two of them are parallel Green Lantern, others are unknown, except for the guy blond hair, is a Saiyan "

Intrigued Batman, Superman I speak of these space pirates that 10,000 years ago were famous for invading and conquering planets sweeping the population, until faced

Darkseid and his world empire being destroyed.

"Tell John and Hal, also investigate those kids, I'm going to investigate Oikawa, want this to be a high alert"

In the supreme planet

Superman and Goku had heard what had happened and were ready, when a young man with red and blue suit with the Ghost appeared.

"Spectrum Who is this girl?"

"Oh yes, it's true you do not know this young man, it's hard to get to universes with foreign particles, and Superboy Prime is causing problems in New Earth with Sinestro and his corporation. This young man called Axel Asher also known as the guardian of multiverse Access doors ... "

What has become of Majin Buu? What plans does Arukenimon for Young Justice and the Chosen and this dimension? Will Goku and Superman fix things?

Find out in the next chapter.

To be continued ...

Note: Young Justice League is recent and not so young fought the Digimon, know that as Myotismon caused disasters in the real world, but they were simply super villains with powers.

I did a search, because I have not seen for years and was rusty Digimon, but thanks to the wikis'm cool.


	22. Chapter 22

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 22 english

Know each other better

A Secret Revealed.

The group had met on Mount justice along with the chosen children and multiversal travelers, the trip was amazing zeta rays, Kilowoog I compare it to the TV carrying the Justice League Unlimited and was more advanced.

Red Tornado watching the situation closely, the DigiDestined were surprised it was an android especially Izzy, if he had gone, who do not stop there.

"Well my sensors have been connected for a long time with the Internet, knew of the existence of the Digital World but never paid much attention, except when a virus called Diaboromon appeared a few years ago fortunately my systems are so advanced that even his power could touch me, Dr. Thomas Morrow only know how to kill me "

Kilowoog Davis approached.

"Hey you can do anything you can imagine"

"Yes, but not something for kids like you"

"Hey we have been saving the world"

"That's enough of this nonsense."-A voice came from the shadows and for a moment the children were confused with Devimon, but he was covered by a layer transfigured and white eyes and a black mask.

Videl recognized the man and gave him hug.

"Batman that joy is to see a familiar face"

Batman is then abruptly released Videl could see better in this Batman, was very different ears were shorter and not shining coat in dark blue or black night for the day otherwise was younger than his Batman.

"You're not Batman, Bruce Wayne or you ..."

"How did you know that." Robin asked.

"Quiet Robin, are of a different dimension, the fact that they have a means Kilowoog also have another Batman"

"Wait you're Bruce Wayne one of the richest men in the world."-Asked Yolei, Kari and TK, Batman just gave them a look that made them freeze.

("The same old Batman, no matter if our dimension or another, always with that attitude would be, so I like him.") - Piccolo thought. - ("Do not try to read my mind Mars, your uncle could only with my permission in our dimension. "), Megan was surprised.

"You are a Namekusein, Martians and Namekusein have a very similar physiology"

"Well in my world were also in touch, but we never crossed therefore Freezer Tell me there?"

"Who?"., Asked those present except Videl, Kilowoog, Gotenks and Batman.

"Freezer was the youngest son of King Cold, a Icen-Jinn was a galactic conqueror.'s Greatest ambition was to conquer King Cold the universe, but in our universe was against the Green Lantern Corps, Krypton and Apokolips , home of Darkseid. Anyway, Freezer conquered most of the galaxy or milky way north, the enslaved the Saiyan a powerful race that had ended its war against Tuffles Plant on the planet. "

"However, Frieza began to fear that acquired the Saiyan level so he decided to exterminate them with one energy attack destroyed the planet Vegeta Saiyan home to the few survivors fled, died, in the case of weak Saiyan Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta continued to work under the command of Frieza, others were spared because they were on their missions on planets weak, as is the case with Goku. Finally Goku Frieza faced after 20 years of living and protect the Earth, even me and my father. Frieza We fight but he was too strong, even I had managed to overcome in his second form was no match for his last two forms. Goku faced, but it was a lot to him and Frieza, Goku thought the end that the best way to kill Frieza was doing Genkidama, a giant ball of energy created by the vital energy of living things and then throw the enemy "

"Wait ... Why you fought Frieza?"., Wonder Kid Flash.

"Because he wanted the dragonballs my home planet Namek, in order to obtain immortality. As Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta ruined their plans to use two wishes to revive, he decided to dig with them. I joined the battle after merge with another Namek named Nail, but even kill Frieza achieved. Yet the Genkidama although Freezer seriously hurt, could not finish it, but this made a mortal enemy obtain one that had long feared: The Legendary Super Saiyan "

"Goku and Frieza stayed to fight to the death while others fled to Earth with the help of the Dragon Balls, I was not there, but Kaiosama told us that it was a very long and difficult battle with Frieza full power could match Goku, but due to constant fatigue damage and all forms of power began to decline, Goku was hurt but also because he knew better manipulate his ki was stronger and could defeat Frieza. Thereafter, Freezer acquired a new dream and wish that I too had once: beat Goku. He had always been the strongest and that I urge you to look at Goku "

"But Freezer not die on the battle of Namek." They asked Megan, Robin, Cody, Kari and Davis (who was interested to know of the deadly battle).

"No, somehow survived the explosion of my home planet. His father King Cold rebuilt it and decided to go to Earth after a year. Were defeated but definitely by Future Trunks"

"Who is that?". I ask Davis.

"I will not reveal things that will alter the future of certain people, but I will say that helped us in our fight against the Androids and Cell, but for his warning and Goku's ideas may have won Cell"

"Well, if issue solved, now with respect to black needles that have appeared in the world that can tell us about them." Red Tornado I ask the children chosen.

"Those needles block the special ability that we have to evolve to the Digimon, used to be in the digital world but now because of Arukenimon are popping up around the world, causing an imbalance between both worlds"

"Previously I was being manipulated by Arukenimon for the Digimon Emperor, she used to disguise their operations, do not know what the reason for this madness Arukenimon to do, she should know the risk of what would happen if there is a fault between worlds "

"What do they know of Yukio Oikawa?"., The children were surprised (if you are wondering, still do not know, but there Batman apalabra l do not know.) - "According to my research with your father also worked as a programmer Ichijouji computer and as a reporter along with your mother Takeru. Lately has been abducting children while they were busy traveling the world, there's your answer: distraction. Arukenimon knew that you destroy the towers, surely she and her friend working for Oikawa "

Suddenly a light came out and went a hooded man in a white suit and black shirt.

Batman pointed the man with a knife after having thrown against a chair.

"Who are you?"

"With one of the chosen children could not wait"

At this everyone was surprised at this, especially the elect.

"I see you've met them all, and the spectrum Chinlogmon I reported the incident with Majin Buu dimensional. Gennai I am I offer."

"Wait Why Mr. Gennai said Batman is a chosen child?". Kari-wonder

"Well, remember I told you before you existed Digidestined, good but not enough, Superman, Batman, Flash, Black Canary and Chole Sullivan were once children. They were first elected children, then I was a scout Krypton computer, was created by Jor El, rather his fortress of solitude, in order to protect Clark Kent/Kal- Him dark digimons were presented that threatened the global network, supported by Brainiac weaken Earth Trailers for the arrival of General Zod, a Kryptonian rebel military clan. decided together to Kal-El and some other brave boys, I got into the digital world by Jor El, with your help and that of the four sacred beasts created to more beings like me who would serve as the guardians of the digital world, similar to the guardians of the universe of real world possibly Jor-El was based on them seeing how the system was used by millions of years, Kal-El and his friends managed to defeat Brainiac . One of our goals was not our throw and Dark Sea: eventually became Apocalymon.

Kal-El and his partners were able to seal it, but the damage to the digital world was such that virtually destroyed the ancient Digital World guardians were destroyed my colleagues so I was forced to create copies to replace mine. According Jor El we should erase the memory of that event in these young people will not alter their future as future heroes. "

The elect looked at Batman, I knew he was one of the original DigiDestined primitive, apparently it was a boy hero

"But and their Digimon."-Wonder T.K.

"They were killed in a battle for Piedmon without his comrades, their data could create to Patamon and Gatomon Digimon as TK and Kari of you"

The bell rang and Red Tornado watch.

"It appears that Majin Buu fight with a man in orange jumpsuit and a subject much like Superman"

In Japan.

1 hour before

Majin Buu had been wandering around the neighborhood with a blanket and using his ability to transform himself to visit the place, I wanted to learn more when you felt two kis recognized and were stronger than before.

"Access thanks for bringing the fight did not have to investigate further."-Have assimilated Amozo was useful for their intelligence and knowledge improved quite magical Amozo books were better than Babidi

Do you fight a super battle? Batman can assimilate this news Gennai told "

Find out in the next chapter.

To be continued

Note: Well, that seemed the secret of the original DigiDestined, remember that the scope of Smallville Jor El in the fortress and we know that even young Clark helped the world.

Freezer does not exist in this universe, the Saiyan if thousands of years but not seen.


	23. Chapter 23

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 23 english

An incredible battle and Returning Home

Majin Buu? Surrender? "

A building height of 30 meters product fell an object collided against a man who was known by all as the Last Son of Krypton, the Man of Steel, Man of Tomorrow but certainly was recognized by a single behalf.

"Let's see how tough you are Superman." Majin Buu-throw lightning while Superman grabbed a piece of asphalt covering, Access had transported both Gohan and Clark to stop Majin Buu, the explosion covered an area the size of a skyscrapers.

In the distance came plummeting Gohan and Majin Buu kicked the blow sent him against a light pole but Buu use the pole to rotate and pull to hit two shots, started banging at high speed but Gohan grabbed a fist and twist then kick it control the monster rose to heaven where there was a man in the sky who received him with a punch that sent him crashing into the ground and leaving a hole cracking it big.

In airspace

A girl touched his chest after seeing satellite images by the man with orange jumpsuit fight Majin Buu.

"Gohan finish it"

"That's Superman, but believed he was on a mission to Apokolips"

"It's obvious, is the work of Access." Piccolo said idly by and watched it all. - "It's called Axel Asher his power is the power to travel between the multiverse, you can go anywhere you want, there are rumors that can alter an individual and merge it with another "

In the place of combat.

Gohan and Superman watched the large hole in the street, people had fled fighting wisely saw that was being suddenly emerged Majin Buu below the two firing a beam of heat vision that crashed into the vision of Superman heat.

"At last real opponents, you are fun"

The explosion generated a blast covering Buu with a little smoke, Clark raised his shield up, but did not expect Gohan Buu attack him from the place where he and another Majin Buu attacked him Superman. Obviously Buu had split, was a very clever opponent.

Suddenly a guy in a black shirt S to hit against Superman fighting Buu, Buu look at this type.

"Who are you? Superman's brother, his cousin"

"Only his clone"

Clark looked at the boy, then another clone first Bizarro Doomsday. Easily the most dangerous was Doomsday, Bizarro was strong but dumb so it was easy to handle and overcome, Doomsday was a living weapon, war living and this guy's eyes reflected this.

Conner also look was much more muscular, and looked older than he knew Superman also showed more confidence. The Superman of the universe always rejected his help and went flying, this seemed not impórtale their presence.

"You're a true clone of Cadmus"

This surprised Conner, it is possible that its size has run into his version.

"For me there is no problem, can fight the two, will be more fun"

"Very nice man you wipe that smile pink"

Conner felt a hand and saw that it was Superman.

"If we fight together will be chances to win, be careful Majin Buu is as strong as a Super Saiyan 3 with the advantage that it does not waste energy"

Conner was surprised, if the Superman of this reality and I had ignored and pushed aside. But this was more reliable and did not care to get your help.

Across.

Gohan Buu kicked a thing that sent the monster flying but did not expect another to form and caught him in a pink cell began to suffocate.

"Leave Gohan." Green lightning-Saiyan and release the this look at the girl.

"Videl."-I really wanted to hug her but an explosion brought him back to reality.

"Nena and I was wondering when you would have another dance." Finger-formed Buu identical green lightning.

While another Buu fought the Digimon.

Angemon Buu was attached to the neck and use it to crash into ExVeemon Ankylomon then kick into a building.

Young people also did better vigilantes were being beaten by another Majin Buu, except for Conner who fought along with Superman.

("At this level podre not defeat them, the supreme Kaiosama should increase the power of Superman and Gohan, I was in my size could easily defeat them if ...")., Suddenly had an idea and went back to his being, raised hands behind his head. - "I give up, I've realized what I did and I want to do justice ... (" that way to return to my universe and absorb one of them, having absorbed Amozo has made me much more bright. ")-used in the detective Martian telepathy to create a mental image can deceive Megan.

Kilowoog Videl and created a green rope to tie pink with criminal powers, elected recovered being felled by a super breath of Majin Buu, who now was incredibly quiet.

"I did not know what he did, and his father Babidi corrupted me, having absorbed so many loved my intelligence and personality change ... I just want to fight Gohan and Superman, please I want to return to my dimension."-Was making use of the kaiosamas divine innocence of supreme and Android to fool everyone, Piccolo was uneasy with this and took a step forward.

"If I saw that Mr. Satan became your friend and it is also true that your personality changes, the fact that they destroyed this city or country you mean to say that you have become smarter. Either way is easier to treat in our size. "

Suddenly everyone turned and saw several subjects down from the sky one of them recognized him immediately was Superman, but this dimension.

"We saw what happened from the satellites, we want to take custody of these children and that monster." Superman-speak, the outside dimension of the immediately noticed the difference between Superman and this, showed his years of experience and was most open to trust someone to the point of allowing his clone Conner help him, this one showing an air of arrogance and distrust, but Piccolo noticed something was weaker and less older than Kal El of his universe.

"Not dreaming, Majin Buu is our size is our jurisdiction"

"You're a Namekusein, you are rather primitive compared to several races in the universe."-I speak a different Green Lantern John, was Guy Gagner. - "Their spaceships are able to travel light years but although I do not like to say are great fighters, some of them have been green lanterns "

"We do not intend to provide our Digimons"

"Those monsters have caused havoc in several parts of the world, you work without anyone responding, which may cause you to be terrorists, we must study them to ..."

Superman suddenly received a blow that sent him flying and crashing into an abandoned building, saw another more muscular Superman, although her eyes were black cardboard (if based on the physiognomy of Superman in the Justice League Unlimited, while Justice Young that is more physically based in the comics) helped his side Conner who saw the other Superman of his universe, could not believe they were so different.

"I repugnas, but you want to do justice unfair to children who really want to help, Conner wanted your help, I never asked you to be a single parent and I will accept only what have rejected. If you saw our parents would be disappointed, who are you to abuse other criteria. We tried in my universe but events with the masters of justice and an attack Luthor became more humble us "

Everyone looked even Majin Buu compare it to their two selves, the good and the bad.

"These children as you say have caused problems and destruction to property, not to mention the kind that have appeared powerful enemies ..."., Received another blow on the other Superman, the young Superman acted rashly, Superman I compare it to when I was young, but time and experience taught him to be more cautious.

"Thus throwing you never will achieve hit me, you jump without a plan against a very strong enemy, your strength is no match for mine"

"Really?"., It was time for another Superman laughing at this the other Superman smiled and declined to address his other self alternative.

"Very well hit me, I will not move from my site, hit me with all your strength"

I look at this another Superman Batman was what he had called out her own with Conner, but not only that he was a better leader and had more experience, Superman flew too fast and hit connect.

All covered the blow sent flying to all, a blow can destroy a continent but the other Superman was quiet despite the impact and stood with his hands crossed on his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"It's all right, I guess because you're young you lack experience with fighting other strong beings."-Superman gave him a slight blow to his other but it was enough to send his alter ego into a building and even in the ocean.

Everyone looked like Wonder Woman some protested, but felt with respect Batman because he liked to find a Superman without much arrogance and really put in place to yours if you go crazy.

"Any objections, well, I'll show you how to be a leader, Batman want you to do research with these children, see if they have a history, tell their parents what happened. Videl, Piccolo monitor Buu, Gotenks flies rescue my young alter ego. Hagan monitoring on those needles black vi from space. Children do not ask you to trust my counterpart, is obviously not as well as I think a couple of Goku you have more experience in their territory. Our Batman had a policy of never joining at first, but we could call if we needed "

Access At that time appeared and said meet to go home.

"Everything has its place, too long in other dimensions may cause alterations"

"Too bad, we would go to his dimension." Exclaimed Megan, Kari and Yolei.

"Do not worry girls, I'm sure we'll see"

Superman looked at Conner, would take him to his world where it would be more accepted and even train with the ki, it was nice not to have a clone that would kill him or fight him.

"Good luck, if we meet again we will fight together again, do not worry about my other I'm sure I convinced him to change his mind and it can always call Access to soften it"

"Okay let's go, I have to deal with Superboy Prime in another universe"

In a flash disappeared and returned to their dimension, Conner just raised his thumb.

Majin Buu will? Finally been defeated? Did meet again our friends from another dimension?

Averígüenlo in the next chapter.

Note: although I could not put it behind my other chapter so: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR. Do not worry Buu did not give up, it's part of something larger, approaching the final battle will not be like the original.

Something to note is that Dc during the time when anime boomed during the '90s and early 2000, he wasted no Dc good time, Batman the animated series, Batman Beyond, Superman animated series, Statick Shock, Z , The Justice League, The Justice League Unlimited. There are cartoons, but had the same impact and who did not want to see the great Bruce Timm Batman mixed with beings from anime, to the Justice League to put Dragon Ball as very good stories and good seized Dc sagas, although never put beings as powerful as Superboy Prime, Imperiex and spectrum, but no left no impact. Darkseid for example was not as strong as the comics, but it was still treated as very clever and very dark and feared even by Luthor and his villains.


	24. Chapter 24

New Dragon Ball DC Universe 24 English.

Comparisons of styles.

Access was traveling countless multiverse portals, looking carefully belonging to the universe of our friends.

"A single mistake can lead me to a completely alien universe"

"You mean that you must carefully manage this Tour"

"That's Superman, let me tell you that your counterpart Prime is not the only being capable of destroying universes, but all is the most dangerous"

They stopped for a while and Axel smiled.

"We found it"

In kamisama temple.

Several hours ago that nothing was done, Batman had been here incredibly quiet as meditating with his cape covering his dark cloak, had placed unbeknown z warriors about them and their enemies, as well as information Saiyan, this situation Majin Buu with him before that if Buu "a planet destroyer" as saying the youth league members, to many problems as they would face if someone appeared stronger than them or something that they could not handle. They must prepare, Waller had advised to do the same because I could not let governments around the world were defenseless against this danger, if there was even more powerful beings Buu that meant that the universe would be in danger.

"You're Bruce Wayne, are my former student"

Batman looked at Muthen Roshi, when I was younger Bruce had traveled the world learning a lot, had met with the greatest masters, had trained with Roshi, but never showed the ki as thought it would be very difficult to handle it , resulting in a very able students learn a variety of techniques and ki not being a genius, then Bruce continued his journey.

"Well, well ... I've heard of your exploits on TV, now you're a superhero, you go and some are super attractive your enemy ..."

Krillin and Yamcha looked they did not understand what they saw in this man of great, truth was that his detective skills were amazing but could not understand how a common man became involved in threats of this magnitude, the league was very effective against High power and criminal beings with powers, but had doubts about his ability to handle the monsters they fought.

"Americans have always wanted to get attention, it's funny the difference in styles between heroes and styles because we all wear clothes ... but his personality attracts me"

"Yes, number 18 and we know that you are interested in their dress, that Bruce could have told me that was the masked vigilante of Gotham City, I could have helped fight many enemies"

"I doubt it." Dende said. - "Batman as Piccolo prefer to work alone, they did it themselves, are fighting man, what motivates Batman is justice, he saw his parents die Bulma. Die I myself saw my people against Freeza, you do not understand the pain that moves to Batman, but instead of using it to kill or destroy as Darkseid or Freezer, Batman was created as representing absolute good dark side, a dark force in the service of justice, is an agent used to order. Your memories as you hid in namek often, really did not want to get involved in those battles. Batman would not have done, he would have sought a way to see the weaknesses of physical or mental Frieza and his men to beat. Maybe Batman and not have the strength to beat Vegeta but his will is such that always saves the world with his intellect, strength and capabilities. many extraordinary people I have seen in my time on Earth but none of them equal to Batman. because Batman can be anything, unlike the rest of you he has no special powers so he makes up his mind. "

Z warriors looked to bat and saw him still but quiet as if analyzing, now understand why Batman was the deadliest in the league, despite not having a force like Superman, he was more attached to keep our feet on land, going straight to the point and always held out. With its strategic capability and intellect could beat him loved him even stronger while fighting opponents tended Superman strength and speed in which he would have the advantage, so it was sometimes neglected.

"If you are watching." Explained the detective-Mars and Diana.

"Unlike you, we do not have the ability to exercise those rays of energy or ability to destroy worlds, but we made up for with the strongest weapon there: mind, tactics and strategies. Defeat enemies We achieved very strong and loved than Freeza could defeat and destroy entire races with what we have at hand and we can adapt to the situation, as in this case very quickly have learned from you. But even Batman always step forward, it is their property as detective, myself I'm a detective, a detective on Mars, participate in a war with the invaders for centuries, was sentinel, coming Earth, fight as a member of the League but while Superman may have lost a world, had never met the Krypton I saw another and kill my people, I understand how you feel Batman "

"Then you think to have defeated Freeza, easily"

"Nothing in life is guaranteed." Batman-speak for the first time. - "As just said, we can not do what you do, but you do not do what we've seen with my satellite your research with androids Dr. Gero and Superman really trust you as much in his super sense, believe it is the answer to everything, I had a hard time when they had to use their eyes and ears for the first time without his powers could not do what they do, we investigated with eyes ears, the media, we see the origins of the villain even without saying so, you often hit `then asked, especially that other Future Trunks, what kind of fool throws without realizing that having won major muscles would have no consequences, that anyone knows to Superman and Vegeta, Bulma you hid your and you were always like a tourist who sees the wonder of what was happening but never deigned to fight were leaving all the work you left Goku and Vegeta, you do not really know what pain is, if I have experienced "

Z warriors looked and sighed the bat had been strong and forceful.

"But why are successful"

This surprised everyone.

"You used your way and it has served, fight as a team, even when Vegeta was admitted to an enemy that could not win as Frieza, you did not hesitate to confront them with those hazards, nobody asked them to do so as us, but they did it because it was right. Goku always look forgive his opponents, so far has not killed any of his enemies "

"Pereo saw as ..."

"According to you, Frieza was dead but survived meaning not kill Goku, Gohan Cell was killed by special forces were defeated Frieza as Vegeta was you who killed them, I saw Nappa Vegeta killed him. Goku You see no kill any of them. Thanks to defeat Vegeta and Frieza I did not seek to be the strongest and brag, but both wanted to be measured with Goku having seen and could only be as strong, who knows if not maybe Freezer had become a hero to reach Earth and fought again with Goku. That is what defines and determines her success in their battles "

Batman showed a hologram that gave Bulma, this had all information, websites, profiles Yamcha, Krillin, Number 18, Vegeta, Goku, Frieza, the Saiyan, his battles, Majin Buu, everything.

"Do not try to destroy it and sure be copied and sent to the Watchtower in space." Said Flash-off with a banana in his hand.

Z warriors now looked to the League, had been underestimated, they had not only been busy with Majin Buu but also investigated and were creating profiles and files them for maybe having to use them against?. Go so worked that way the Americans and their heroes.

"For Freezer, any member of the league could have easily defeated, as their descriptions, Freezer was very impatient and angry when something went wrong, his men killed the namek without bothering to find witnesses to the areas. In generally only used brute force, Darkseid is the opposite, analyzes the situation, considering the people who invade, send spies to learn the strengths and weaknesses, although I hate to admit, is a dangerous opponent "

In traveling through the portal worlds.

"What shall we do with Majin Buu?"

"I'll put it in the Phantom Zone"

"Awkward." Piccolo said the man of steel.

"Sorry"

"Superman, this being to kill to millions of beings, can rebuild and you say lock him in an old prison of your world"

"It's the right thing"

"You have to finish it and end this threat or is the mighty Man of Steel is not man enough"

"I know you Namek, Batman told me what you did in the martial arts tournament and your father, you're not one to speak well"

"I wanted to win not to destroy"

"And I stopped, stop them and put them away again and I will not turn anyone into pieces for fun, because it is right"

"That will not do in a life or death situation, you always Kryptonians alike, believe that enclosing able to stop bad"

"It's what separates us from them"

"Only if you do not know the real difference"

Both super powerful aliens discussed during the trip.

"They will do what is just and achieve peace in the world"

"The order can only be imposed with an iron fist and fear, in the end I think that the only with neurons among you is Batman who imposes fear and pain on your opponents, and you hold your cravings Superman kill your enemies"

"Kill Darkseid"

"I just incapacitaste a while, well admit you wanted to kill him but what will you do with Buu?"

"I'll take him with Kilowoog Oa to receive a trial by the guards, then rebuild the Earth, monitor, and do a lot of protection wherever it is his cell"

"Idiot Kryptonian"

Just when you were getting hits, the light dissipated.

"Passengers have come"

"I am not a Saiyan next plane leave them in a dark universe"

What will be the fate of Majin Buu? Who will be right the Kryptonian or namek?

Continued ...

For those who do not know, the Phantom Zone is a Kryptonian prison where sent to the most dangerous criminals to spend the rest of eternity without powers, although currently there are beings who have been able to come and go. Superman himself has been briefly several times.

I put a comparison of styles, Dc heroes will investigate crimes as do the authorities of the real world with the difference of powers and advanced technology but if it's the same, DBZ heroes always were based on ki to perceive even enemy was useful against Frieza and his men but androids proved that he was not invincible sense ki, but could not find them until they reached the island of Master Roshi and 17 fight with Piccolo. There is a tradeoff between the two styles but I try to be a balance.

Another thing is impossible as some say that Batman fans will win a blow loved DBZ, I read some reviews, Batman bases his strength in his mind, as he plans to bring down their enemies, the studies and see their weaknesses, only he defeated by kryptonite Superman, this never fought seriously either, talk about a guy who flies Shock entire planets in a universe of Dragon Ball I have to put his intellect over brute force, Vegeta is very proud and Goku gets angry easily and is a good guy with good intentions easily fooled, and strategies to study Dr. Gero gave them problems with their creations.

Batman here, now is one of my favorites so this may change, is a strategist as it was in the series Justice League Unlimited and a tactical leader, as well as observer and spy but then to let it launches Shock without a plan against a guy who can destroy continents.


	25. Chapter 25

New Dragon Ball DC Universe 25. english

The destruction of the holy temple.

The Last Battle.

Warning: a super battle will not be the supreme planet will, where it all began on Earth.

Our heroes embraced and greeted his friends and family after having been absent for a long time, this was certainly the greatest adventure of all.

"Clark where you've been." Kara I ask after embracing his cousin.

"Well along with Gohan went to train with the supreme Kaiosama fifteen generations ago, then freed an old god who increase our powers"

"If your ki has increased dramatically"

But despite the shouts and laughter was heard compliments, Majin Buu was laughing.

"What are you laughing." Kilowoog wonder.

"It was a fun trip, but tell me believe that a being like me give up so easily, look for around the platform."-Shayera did and saw was pink orbs covering the place, were led by the power Buu. - " Also remember which is the ability to Amozo, copy the powers, abilities and personalities twice as strong as the original, as we struggle copy their powers, wait time for when I bring "

"Cursed is only played with us"

"Exactly."-Orbs moved and started beating illuminating the place, the ultimate protection of the Earth had been destroyed.

The light dissipated and a blue and red blur shot to hit Buu who held his punches and hit him in the head, while achieving Buu kick Gohan, and said he now had his powers and stronger than his, Vidfel launched a green beam that Buu destroyed with one hand and threw a yellow beam but the girl eluded impact Kilowoog arm.

Majin Buu down and in doing so he grabbed a bow from the waist, I look at Amazon and smiled.

"Although it is unbreakable, there are ways to use it as I please."-Using his speed of Superman and Flash spin creating a tornado so strong that women control against Captain Marvel.

"Kienzan." Disk-short amarrillo Buu.

"Nice trick, but no good if your enemy can rebuild." Made-Majin Buu Krillin kicked his feet without noticing.

Superman and Gohan fighting met him at high speed, using his powers Majin Buu achievement aparar copied each fist, but to fight the two had difficulty fighting with both, but I get by giving a nudge to the two beings with powers and after Gohan kicking confusion on the ground, I urge you actually sent flying against a nearby town.

Dakota City.

Virgil knew it was crazy but Static Shock should deal with this, people had emigrated while ago so there was no need to hold back, look at the hole it fell Majin and I was huge.

"Static." Hero-turned and saw that it was accompanied by Gohan Superman.

"Supes"

"Virgil, this guy is too much for you, let us us this"

Suddenly the ground opened and a pink balloon crashed into the pit heroes turn much of the pavement collapsed leaving a crater.

"That was a blow if Gohan"

In the temple of Emmasama.

"Uranai Baba, I want you to take these two back to Earth, let your body and soul together to continue to be useful"

"What on Earth"

"Well Emmasama accept your proposal, but given that this is Majin Buu doubt be helpful"

"It's good to get out to my home after silly time"

"I need help with this disaster"

In Dakota City.

5 buildings were derrumbvados by Majin Buu fun while trying to make their opponents leave.

"That happens, that's the best I can do." Ki-wearing, super vision and telepathy to find them. - "Lower your ki, will only destroy this city more and bury her"

But then mace him in the face which sent him to a residential area that exploded on impact, Buu emerged from the wreckage and smiled.

"Tanagariana, you are stuck bird"

Buu formed a club in his right hand.

The window panes were blown to pieces by the impact and the two clubs clashed studied, but quickly heat beam Buu's eyes gave the warrior wings and this was distracted getting spanked downing him.

Suddenly he saw objects surrounding them energy was electric pink or violet fell on him.

"If you fell"

A pink aura enveloped the ruins and Buu came out like nothing, but received a rush and push of a blue flash that sent him into rocks having a plain far out of town.

Buu Steel hit the man and knocked him out with a punch but later realized that received volandole Kamehamehaa in his chest by the explosion.

Going near that area.

A ship was headed.

"That battle"

"If beast, it is true, this is an impressive battle, is being carried out almost everywhere"

"This exceeds by far Trigon"

"What is Raven, but we must stop if we let it slip Buu who knows if the world will not be destroyed"

In the center of a crater the size of a city was Majin Buu, his legs were burning and smoke rising enough, Superman was taking air over a nearby rock and Gohan sweated much.

"Amazing, you are so strong, the plan served distraction"

"Static back Buu has not been removed"

Suddenly a white ghost in the form of Buu ground out like moles and Superman took to Static arm with Gohan and flew to prevent explosion.

"That's the special technique of Gotenks, a child, but effective for someone with my tactics."-Buu was sitting idly.

In the Watchtower.

"If Lord Majin Buu is resident in an area some distance from Dakota City, shoot the cannon binary, if necessary"

"I hope so, Waller, Hamilton Galatea shipping to fight, but I think not enough, it's all or nothing"

In the Supreme planet.

Goku was watching.

"There must be a way, I know that there are"

"Well, no, Goku, I think it's time to spend even leveled in which you spend no energy"

"But there is another level after 3"

"Of course there is ... it's time for you to transform into Super Saiyan 4"

"Super Saiyan 4?"

Super Saiyan 4 Does he mean that this ancient god? Is it possible that Goku succeed with this?

Averígüenlo in the next chapter.: Battle in Metropolis.

Continued ...

Note: Now that I have no time pressures, I can end this saga, and then start a second but with a Dc villain, I will give a proposal I suggest that villain I want to appear and because, as they want to be of the situation.

DC Universe Digimon will be greater, and the next series with a villain so powerful, and more dangerous than Majin Buu, in that dimension of our heroes powers down to the basic level of a mega digimon as Wargreymon if they wanted to know.

I decided to let go and unleash the action, be tied, or more impressive than that of the Death of Superman, and that while this battle was fought in North America this was fought around the globe.


	26. Chapter 26

New Dragon Ball DC Universe 26 English

Batman's plan.

The Battle of Metropolis.

The Gigantic Genkidama this is the last hope.

In the supreme planet.

Initial Note: my Dc universe is based on the animations and Justice League Unlimited and Teen Titans universe with some elements of comics and series like smallville but if the world of animation mixed with anime Dragon Ball. Indeed it seems incredible, the amount of people on the Internet who want to make a crossover between DC and DBZ official, however I really see that many put things unbalanced opinions, many put the DBZ universe is stronger or DC is very powerful, are different universes, but if you do think the best is to put saga Frieza and Cell. One is an android and the other a galactic conqueror, as if DC did not have millions of androids and space pirates with superhuman powers

"Super Saiyan 4?". Kaiosamas cried the two supreme. - "No such thing"

"No wonder why your generation supreme fell to Buu, Shin, too confident in their title were made to forget that even the gods can die, I met the legendary Super Saiyan, Saiyans originally came from another world, were a advanced civilization not as bellicose, somewhat similar to Goku and Vegeta in skills, but emerged a Saiyan superior to others, that somehow acquired Saiyan powers beyond the current, could only hold his power in the state of Ōzaru, former Saiyans were forced to emigrate Plant ... the planet thousands of years after traveling through space, and there were problems in order to defeat the legendary super saiyan I was forced to ask the spectrum to bring one of the strongest beings in the multiverse: The Silver Age Superman "

"Silver Age"

"Yes, there was a golden age where this multiverse beings were so strong that they could destroy universes, move faster than light, and open up black holes with a single blow, but nothing could compare to this Superman, was indescribable its power. The battle between the two destroyed much of the area where the saiyans originally Vivian, Silver Age Superman and the legendary Super Saiyan beings were very strong, but the power of ultimate physical level were lower than that Kryptonian had its energy same level. Finally discovered it was not because of the Saiyan but accidentally had become and knew not control his anger, so we decided to help you control your power in a more stable ... it took years but finally got the Super Saiyan 4, this state could be achieved if the acquired Ōzaru calm and fury while this state was more humanoid with fur and tail, but the advantage is that it had almost the same force as a golden Ōzaru but more calm and quiet, the Super Saiyan 4 repented what was promised to help repair the damage. then that version of Superman offered to join him in his universe where several beings almost the same level as we all know one of the characteristics of the Saiyan is the fight, so agreed and since then lived on Earth 1. happened to an event known as Crisis on Infinite Earths, Earth 1 was deleted, however due to the efforts of some heroes Saiyans also existed in the New Earth, the universe and other originated with a mixture of different types of heroes "

Goku was impressed was an even stronger than Super Saiyan level 3 and no energy loss.

"But the transformation of Ōzaru do here, the supreme planet can withstand the impacts of a Super Saiyan 3 by my calculations, we should not destroy the earth more than it already"

"But I had trouble mastering the transformation of child"

"I do not think that at all ... Vegeta, Hal Jordan pass"

"Kakkaroto ... been a while"

("This old Kaiosama, may not be strong, but it is certainly more impressive and useful lake Shin and Kibito")

"So, if I read your mind ... thanks for the compliment. (" I just hope that is not released ")"

On Earth.

Metropolis.

A truck flying without ongoing product of a monster, one of the most terrible that have walked this planet, even more than Cell and Doosmday, he was released as a projectile truck against Captain Atom who had come to help while the city was evacuated.

Buu after that was clutching against Galatea then crash it into a building Super Girl derrumbándolo with them.

Near the Daily Planet building, an attractive woman with black hair and reporter was accompanied by a photographer with orange hair, who saw everything from a safe.

"Better see everything from here, Miss Lane"

"Do not be a coward Jimmy"

Suddenly they saw a spiral beam with a beam product choco latter Majin Buu.

"Not bad namek"

Majin Buu, so he had something very strong and cry about Piccolo, the Namek were sensitive to noise and being unprepared Piccolo received sonic onslaught.

"Do not kill them because I still have fun, you are funny."-Subject to Superman flying coming soon to take advantage of their momentum and crash it into Gohan coming back.

Suddenly several objects fell to Buu who came expelling some pink aura.

"Very well, Buu, I will electrocute your system"

"I do not know if I can copy techniques wise or strong attacks twice"

Buu smiled and hands an electrical fire like Satic purple surfaced.

"This is not a battle is a slaughter ..."

Unbeknownst short warrior was extending his arms to heaven and technique was the last hope.

Elsewhere.

Mr. Satan did not know where he had walked for hours and then something hit him and now he was tied up in a chair, a dark figure was looking at him with its frightening white eyes without pupils.

"Who are you?"

"If you say something stupid, I'll be your worst nightmare ... I'm Batman."-The night watchman of Gotham City had sent the young titans to bring him the coward champion as he called

"You're real, I always thought you were an urban legend in Gotham City."-Mr. Satan hated the American superhero, always believed they were doing tricks to solve things in America and the rest of the world, the Americans did not believe him to be a hero, even said that Superman could win with your eyes closed, for doing tricks, he was the best martial artist in Asia, even in the tournament first saw people with powers similar to American superheroes as flight, super strength or super speed he kept attributing it to magic tricks, but Batman ... as rare newspapers After working with the League unless threats were serious and they said he was one of the members in that group powerless. But also one of the most deadly criminals of Gotham Batman feared him because he was known to, and not in Asia as these believed that Mr. Satan was the toughest guard ... did not cause so much fear, but fear is still powered by unknown on several occasions.

"You are Mr. Satan, do not know what you are Orientals, are strong, but strength is not everything, mind and tactics are all things that I see in the news, left"

"I am Mr. Satan him stronger in the universe, I won in every battle and save the world from Cell ..."., Batman punched him in the jaw.

"If there is something I hate phonies, you do not know you beat Cell, was a boy with blond hair, please friend us struggle with that kind of subject all the time ... but even so you could see the bright side Majin Buu in ... as much as I hate to admit you're the only clown that can help overcome "

"You claim to be protectors of this planet, so why not stop a Cell ... or because you did not"

"Because there were other issues in addition to a local deity otherworldly space and I was busy in a case, if I admit we could not win between Flash and me ... but hey at least we admit that there are beings stronger than we You say that you are the strongest but that is false, in the world there is always someone better. "-The Dark Knight wrestler looked as if trying to see if hiding something. -" Besides me and Superman are better people you, at least we do not pay for our services or request a city that bears our name, you're a real hero, you are the phony "

"I am the greatest champion, you do tricks."-Batman I cut the strings and placed in a combat pose.

"Well if you really are the best fighter of Asia and the whole world ... Prove there are no spectators, and I warn you not to impress but I fight to win."-Batman and Mr. Satan were launched in quick succession of punches and kicks in place and accurate, carefully watched the dark detective quietly surprised that Satan was really clever and could block and counter his punches.

("It's good, outside the range of the z warriors Justice League, these tournaments won cleanly, but the hard and fast attacks I wonder if it will be good strategies to escape no doubt it's good ... but in combat tactics how good will. ") of a flick-champion managed to hit him in the back the dark knight, the lord of the night.

"Haha ... no miscreant escaped from my hands, you're just a crazy bat suit."-Batman spun on his feet and landed on his feet on the floor, smiled and motioned champion prompted him to attack him. - " Do not mock the great Mr. Satan, Haaaa "

But before even attack Batman pulled a long gas appliance that confused Mr. Satan.

"My eyes"

Batman hid in the shadows, the champion to get to see again was the hero dark frantically searching everywhere.

"Where are you"

"Everywhere and nowhere at once"

Mr. Satan was turned seeing a cloaked figure and a frightening white eyes without pupils, threw a punch that man grabbed his left hand and hit him in the face that made him ache.

"Oh, I forgot we are in a space surveillance satellite and I recorded this conversation and if we do not fight ... your support makes fans look like a common man beat you and you will know the truth of the Cell tournament. Suppose happen when you know that you lied to an entire planet "

"You would not do it ..."

"You want to test me."-Gave him another blow.

"Who the hell are you?". Scared I ask really, bat wings extended.

"I'm Batman and you're dust clown."-Jump and punched him so hard that he fell to the floor knocked out.

"Batman was really necessary to be so violent." Asked his apprentice Robin.

"You're a great student Robin, but as a leader you are more like Superman always see the good in people, as I have analytical skills and you are a great fighter but in leadership are similar to Clark, it is sometimes necessary, and I got tired his speech. Tell Krillin to be prepared with their energy ball "

Flashback.

"A ball of energy"

"Yes, Goku taught me when we fight with Vegeta and Nappa ..."

"Very well, then this is what we will do"

End of Flashback.

In some distant galaxy.

A ship flying a being in black armor with gold glitter stripes was addressing some milky way or galaxy north, beside a being with hood was watching the empty space.

"Now Lord Imperiex"

"Patience Icen-Jinn, your race has always been impatient, your father was the same, so hopefully Majin Buu to be removed and then seeketh the God of Destruction, Drvash. He crashed on Earth long ago, was worshiped as a Greek deity, caused much destruction, was penned by former Kaiosama 15 generations ago somewhere in the galaxy, with constant energy problems, it will be released and cause the destruction of various beings and the universe will be purged of all evil '

"As you wish"

Could be the end of this battle? May become? Goku Super Saiyan 4?

Find out in the next chapter.

Note: Drvash is one of my characters, which will appear soon, well I like Greek mythology so I wanted to put an alien who was worshiped as a deity Greek unofficial


	27. Chapter 27

New Dragon Ball Dc Universe 27 english

Initial Note: to the delight of fans of DBZ Vegeta started achieving Super Saiyan level 3, the reason is that Vegeta and Goku were more or less equal in this saga ever, except when Goku was up to the third level, now that Goku rose the fourth Vegeta took the three, now both have the same level three, and Goku can use the four. Also since Vegeta is still dead and since it is a risky situation can use the power of the Super Saiyan 3 full.

Also, before you say anything, the saiyan who fought the Krypton lanterns and were the weak saiyan Nappa and Raditz, Nappa as Raditz was very awkward and a confident of the technology, but not least Raditz told them all about the saiyan at that time, weaknesses, strengths, those are the Saiyans who fought with flashlights and Krypton.

By the way I chose a different ending to this battle.

The End of Majin Buu.

Buu was being beaten against a deferral in metropolis, after having struggled for hours with heroes reason a man with black hair, pink or red coat and tail of the same color struggled, the buildings fell by force of both beings. Majin Buu due to its increased power could sustain a struggle with this being.

But it was intriguing that a few seconds had been holding a Static Shock, then this would have been Saiyan in three parts from a single blow ... none of the other achievement split so easily and less with a physical blow.

The Saiyan dodged a punch and drawing it out of the way and then let the attack happen a friend, rather a rival with long golden blond hair with power, they had noticed that Krillin was doing Genkidama using the ball Kaiosama old glass so they had to give it time.

("Haha ... these new levels are incredible 3v and 4 seem to be the only things capable of fighting with Majin Buu.")-Elusive pink energy attacks.

"Not bad Saiyans, congratulations, I like this planet has the best challenges of the universe"

In some parts of the other side of the city, some heroes were broken down, Superman was thrown against a store that went through the windows and Gohan against a lamppost, Static was in pain but still conscious quiet watching the new allies. Galatea was emerging from the rubble pushing Kara trying to help her.

"Hey just trying to help"

"I do not need your help brat"

"Enough both." Piccolo exclaimed that he was holding his left arm in pain and bleeding, watching the fight. - "The first phase of the plan is made, distraction. Batman at this point will have achieved the second phase, if Vegeta and Goku achieved Buu can finish entertain "

"Hey who are you '." Galatea and Virgil asked curious.

"Quiet, is a namek a more peaceful races of the universe and my cousin said Piccolo was trustworthy"

"Superman, is very naive, but at least you know I take orders and assist in strategic plans, but all that does not kill, it is sometimes necessary and this time agrees with us. At the time Goku and Vegeta fall act "

Lois Clark helped her up.

"My head ... yes Buu really hard hitting more than Judgment / Doomsday"

Suddenly they saw as Goku super speed exchanged blows with Majin Buu being almost imperceptible to the human eye, but Gohan and Superman thanks to its recent increased movements could follow them, but Vegeta was gone.

At a stroke took Goku Buu and disappeared off guard pushing a direct kick Vegeta who was about to give a mortal blow energy.

"Final Flash Bang".

A beam shot out into space illuminating the dark sky, the watchtower but it detected an attack yellowish green, his blast did trisas car glass windows.

Near that area of space.

Imperiex watched intently and quiet.

"I say we go to fight"

"Patience, all in due time my good ... so you know my mini spy cameras are recording the battle, giving me information about what happened, what kind of awkward without a plan is launched. That is what makes the league and the Saiyans are distracting Buu, who likes to fight and is not set in the Terran warrior with that ball of energy, it seems that North Kaio achievement someone show it. For now we will be spectators. things come to those who wait my Greek colleague wake up and start the real game. So that's the state of the Legendary Super Saiyan, who both feared your race, for me is fascinating "

In the supreme planet.

Kibito watched the ravages the planet criticizing the ancient god.

"Shut Kibito ... you're the greatest shame of this generation always worrying about believing that we are invincible, but let me tell you the supreme planet can support this and much more, in fact here the Silver Age Superman and the legendary Super Saiyan trained, if you saw their destruction ... we are the guardians of this universe and no victory without sacrifice ... let me tell you that you despise humans are better than us. they like have a capacity for evil, also for the good. Indeed the Saiyans and Kryptonians two of the most powerful races descended from humans multiverse in this universe "

"That's impossible ... as humans may have evolved in these abominations"

"It started with the Tuffles ... they were an advanced race they had kidnapped human, in this universe, the planet Earth, the experienced, placed on the planet Krypton known at the time as the world where only beings of absolute strength could survive, enslaved them ... but they made a mistake which Kryptonians evolved so that became independent and managed to eradicate the Tuffles back to planet Plant. actually existed humanoids who mingled with humans who brought the Tuffles, trading partners, similarly to future daxamitas who reaches Daxam mingled with the villagers "

"During the Kryptonians evolved 200 million solar radiation achieving store ... the Tuffles tried several times to regain their experiment, however Kryptonians were not as stupid as Tuffles so instead of discarding it military hardware continued improving it, be it militarily advanced to fight the Jinn Icen-eg. Defeat after defeat ... until the Saiyans fell Plant. they were treated as slaves, the destruction of their world and without contact with other civilizations for centuries was being manipulated by primitive the Tuffles, especially by, habai been an earlier draft of them ... had taken human Saiyadar the planet ... there experimented with them for about 2 million years before the fall Saiyans Plant on the planet, but they could not control them. Eventually the Saiyans tired of hard labor and Kryptonians Zod commanding gorged themselves Tuffles attacks, so allied, Kryptonians taught the stolen technology Saiyans fighting, did not want to share their technology and secrets but the Saiyans were satisfied, as trackers, energy weapons and armor of the wrist. Given that Plant had a yellow sun each had kryptonainos force but less than Perfect Cell Super Perfect Cell, so they attacked from space while the Saiyans did domestic work. It took 10 years since Tuffles managed to adapt and because of the help of the Worlds Trade Organization in charge of Icen-Jinn, who were partners with technology that is where Frieza and his family purchased the same technology to fight the Saiyans. After 10 years the full moon rose in the world and its transformations successfully ended Tuffles almost all. "

"The Saiyans promised not to get involved with Krypton if the Kryptonians did not get into their territories, but Frieza was impressed by the ability to fight the Saiyans, while Krypton allied with the Green Lantern Corps, creating a war. Such history and know. now see as humans can be joined with saiyans and Kryptonians, something you will never understand Kibito and Shin, they lack maturity and years of experience to get to my level of knowledge "

"Sorry old Kaiosama"

"Well ... see the fight." God-made chairs and appear ready to eat popcorn and a Coke in a glass bottle cold, having a very similar appearance to that of a person watching a movie on TV or in the cinema. - "These human customs and Majin Buu I love you chocolate loves human but something that exists in other worlds"

In hell.

He had known spectators watching the outcome of this battle.

"That ogre battle, there will be another chance to see an equal in a thousand years"

"Yes, but I think I recognize the black hair, I think his name is Goku, great warrior"

An alien-skinned and purple parts bufo mockingly.

"Goku that's the name of this Saiyan who ruined my ship and destroyed my dreams, I hate to lose that battle, being killed"

"Still, it's an impressive battle, better than mine, that other who struggle with this monster pink think the American superhero Superman"

King Cold first smiled.

"The Kryptonian who beat Darkseid, it humbled me a long time and just with my planet, not who to support, but anyone who strikes the rock head New God, pleases me. If you hate something besides the Saiyan , is the New Gods "

"But who are struggling"

"That's my monster Majin Buu." Exclaimed Babidi from a rock. - "The ultimate creation of my father, who makes 5 million years kaiosamas both humbled as the guardians of the universe and the movements I teach is the '

"Lord Babidi you someone admirable." Exclaimed ogres.

"Yes I know."-But when you hid behind rocks. - ("That damn Buu, dared to kill me, you have your punishment like bad boy, let Goku, Superman end up with that rascal")

On Earth.

The buildings were being destroyed by the battle between Goku, Vegeta and Majin Buu, giving heavy blows, were quick to hit Vegeta Majin Buu sent against a church that went through all the windows to give a street.

Superman and Vegeta Gohan approached.

"Do not approach this fight let him true professionals"

"As you wish, while not ruining our plan to kill Buu"

"What plan?"., I ask.

In combat, Goku Buu hit the ground after turning who landed safely with his feet and then go beat Buu who received him with a spiral beam almost elusive.

"That's the attack of Piccolo, Makankosappo think it's called"

"You are a worthy adversary Buu, sorry you destroy things"

"This is who I am, the saiyan also destroyed countless civilizations"

"Destroy this." Green-giant mallet fell full incrustándole the pavement cracks around the deck creating materialized as closed but Buu then I destroy his aura.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the old Hal Jordan Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814"

Jimmy's camera recorded and this was transmitted worldwide, especially in a city.

Coastal City.

In one house a woman with black hair, suit clerk looked on, not believing what he saw, who, after years.

"No way"

"Mama who that this"

"Someone very special to us Tommy"

In Asia.

The mayor of Ciudad dog antrum morphic Satan, the battle looked especially black-haired man who fought against Majin Buu.

"That man, call him Goku Majin Buu, is the same man who once saved us from the terrible King Piccolo, it appears that a miracle has been done"

In Oa.

The Guardians looked with its advanced technology what was happening, they were intrigued.

"Emmasama dared to bring one of our old green lanterns, especially one as rebellious as Hal Jordan"

"It's inevitable, Majin Buu must be stopped by any means"

In a cell on the planet, a being that was once the most feared being in the cosmos was smiling while reading a book.

"Well it seems that some are fighting mythological creatures, I can feel a great power."

In the battlefield.

Majin Buu, had trouble fighting Goku, Vegeta, Hal Jordan, and Superman Gohan while staring landed in buildings facing.

"I do not know what happens here, but I will show that they can not beat me up if I use my power, you are the first."-The pink aura brightened the destroyed city, the sky darkened with pink lightning, tornadoes formed in the oceans , electrical flashes surrounding Buu, flew nearby trees had big storms surrounding the planet Earth, the clouds flew in a whirlwind.

Elsewhere, Krillin was training to Genkidama the last hope of the universe.

("It's a big gigantically ki, stars, trees, planets, inhabitants of the universe, give me strength ... heaven is the first time that I will make this powerful technique together ... if enough power is likely to win.")-Krillin used his ki to prevent Buu reading her mind and feel what was lowering his ki. - ("ki Batman and Mr. Satan are coming")

The pink aura Buu became something red, looking at the five warriors who faced him., Who also raised their full powers.

"This is my new Super Buu Omega level, not even the power of the legendary Super Saiyan can stop me."-Buu moved and before realized heroes Superman rammed and Goku, but Goku managed to recover and be teleported which also made fighting Buu in another plane in slow motion, suddenly reappeared holding foot Buu Goku then crash into Hal Jordan destroying a building and throwing them against an office building that spanned leaving a hole in the wall. Superman Buu attacked but threw a ray that Clark held his shield but was pushed to the ground creating a large hole.

"Who is ... can fight they want."-Gohan came fast and heavy blows given and faster than Buu lock with one hand, and placed a sphere with slight force Gohan pushed into the ocean.

"Haaaa"

Vegeta threw precise pounding Buu was forced to block Gohan was outmaneuvered, so started doing it back though Buu began to adapt to the speed of the Saiyan 3, a movement disappeared jumping from building to building, fell Buu ruins on a rock at the tip of looking at him with his arms crossed.

"Well, well ... you're stronger than last time, but fighting never earn."-Was Vegeta's turn to smile, Buu received many rays that hit him covering him with dust and smoke.

An arm attached to vapuleaba Vegeta and casting a estrellándole against several buildings electricity too.

"Well you've been fun but it's time to say goodbye."-Was to load a beam of energy when a rock hit him in the head and look back.

"Hey you, you better peel seriously because the great Hercule I'll give you what you deserve no miscreant escaping from my hands." Jump-the cowardly champion and stood near Majin Buu, who released the Saiyan and looked at his old friend.

Superman Batman was helping her up and ask this not avoid. Dende had come with him and began to heal the wounded heroes.

"Even if we agreed to Majin Buu distract ... we aclaraste much Bruce ... because Mr. Satan is so valuable"

"Because Mr. Satan has a way of convincing people something that only you and Goku comprise more than anyone ... but encourages people, encourages them ... plus he was the only one who saw the good in Majin Buu, this is the third step of my plan. Fourth think they will, I can only tell you that I sent to attack Buu Amozo before and knew it would absorb. depend After that canyon and Genkidama binary "

"It will not do." Vegeta exclaimed that held and rubbed his neck. - "In your state just to Buu to pieces, but will be rebuilt ... but I think I have the solution, we will make a super Genkidama ... if we give part of our super powers as energy and power if we give earthlings survivors, Genkidama will become so entrenched that Buu can bear ... "

In the fight with Mr. Satan and Buu.

"You're a chicken."-He was teasing the pink monster who saw him getting angrier and angrier. - "You're a coward"

"Enough." Shot-Buu `ready to kill a blow to Mr. Satan, the attack never came because Buu had a mental flash ducked Hercule dodging the blow.

"Forgive me, I did not mean, you know, like the old stuff ...".-Mr. Satan looked and saw Buu greatly angry, and ran.

Buu was going towards him when he began to champion headache.

"But what you are complaining about Majin Buu."-Everyone looked surprised, then the hero started laughing. - "I did it, I win, to see to see what happens to you, suffer, suffer, by the powers of my nice and incredible presence "

Goku left some debris and look.

("Why, because it will ... because since appeared Buu Mr. Satan is behaving strange ... will by the mere presence of Mr. Satan").

("Incredible to cost us a lot and this clown is doing it easy"). Gotenks thought that just came.

"Is that the fourth phase of my plan"

Majin Buu suddenly stop looking weird and something in his mouth he figured something like saliva and spat, which exploded and revealed something important Does Fat Majin Buu? ... The other panting look Buu had cost much of their power but there was no way to handle that.

"Oh I get it." Exclaimed Dende. - "What happens is that Majin Buu had gotten along well with Mr. Satan, that's why I could not attack him, oh that was part of your body and therefore part your consciousness "

"Now I understand why I was no longer anymore and expelled the old Majin Buu."-Piccolo said. - "Well if Majin Buu, comes to kill Mr. Satan will not lose anything valuable"

"Do not say that Mr. Piccolo, I know his character is somewhat problematic but he really is helping us on this occasion"

"Majin Buu."-Ran the dog followed Bee champion. - "Please respond, we wake up ... you were such a good boy ... how dare you hurt Majin Buu."-He stopped and pointed to the other Buu. - "No never forgive you, you better get ready because I will give you what you deserve "

"Haha ... I copied all his powers and still I have the same level as it is twice the original"., Approached Mr. Satan.

"I really want to fight ... I recommend you do not do better, in fact I'm too strong and would die in a few moments." - Buu and Mr. Satan moved on first stepped aside their fear and wrestler value appeared in his eyes. - "Well ... if you really want to suffer much gladly fight will ..."

Buu imitate him and followed him up.

("After all this is a dream, it is obvious to think that I will win.")-The champion gave several quick punches and kicks well felt like hitting a bag of pink sand and finish with one last thing Mr fell full . Satan in the face.

"Do you think you learned the lesson."-Buu smiled and landed a blow on the nose.

"There can not be ... even though this is a dream really hurt."-Mr. Satan rolled sore and turned to see Majin Buu, ran in another direction. - "Miserable'd better stop, and I see you make me angry as ever in life, if you give me an apology'd better do it now ". extending his arms cried.

Majin Buu stop a moment and cast a beam directed back to Krillin ... that overthrew the warrior Goku fortunately, managed to grab his friend who was in pain.

"Goku finishes Genkidama do ... is the only way to beat him."-Krillin subject his friend's hand and passed energy.

"I will not worry"

Buu would beat them when Mr. Satan throws a stone at his head.

"I thought let you live to be funny, but I get fed"

Lunged Buu Mr. Satan when he received a yellow beam that destroyed his arm and hit the ground causing a stream of smoke.

"It's unbelievable." Exclaimed Clark and Vegeta.

Dog Bee went to greet his friend, who would then go look for another Majin Buu.

"I sympathize with Mr. Satan annoying"

"I do not need you've doubled your powers will double the original and ... strong." Three knife-shaped Buu bat crashed into the limelight. - "Bat, you're useless, a human, could make me"

"I am a human, and realized with the aid of the supreme Kaiosama Amozo and 15 generations ago we've won"

"What do you say ... just brag"

"Tell me if you have become so strong with Amozo, does not mean that he has done the same"

"Yes, but it can not assimilate and free"

"Think so. NOW"

A hand popped gold to be gold Buu and a demon with energy left.

Buu avoid twisting and not ask.

"How did you do?"

"It's part of a plan."

In the supreme planet.

"Ancestor is true"

"So I told them that my generation is better, we were not only stronger, but better tactical. Such Batman and Martian man contacted me, really puzzled me a bit, use my powers to communicate with Piccolo, the Martian and Batman were the only ones who heard me because the others were thinking about other things "

Flashback.

The tower was a target to be gold, but there was a bat suit be accompanied by an old man with supreme Kaiosama suit beside him were two green alien beings.

"Let me absorb"

"If you put a barrier can avoid being absorbed, not delates our plan until it is time, my generation knew the techniques"

"Let's wait for this confident Buu"

End of Flashback.

"Obviously we use astral projection, I told them the plan Clark and Gohan, who agreed to serve as a distraction so Goku and Vegeta"

"And the Green Lantern?"

"Somehow both time of exposure to green energy, Hal Jordan could handle it, so many years since he died at the hands of Cooler, was training in the field of dead heroes and Spectrum ordered mine. Locked Being physically not mean he could not use my mental power and amplifies it to much use for millennia "

On Earth.

Batman, Piccolo and John 'S what had happened, the latter down with Videl and Kilowoog who used the ring to go down to the families of the z warriors down, the Titans came with them.

"At the time of the explosion, the lanterns created a shield and fled at full speed, has been defeated by a team"

Buu knees remained of smoke coming out of the holes in the head, once again becoming the original Buu bit.

"Thanks to Mr. Satan and Superman have sent a telepathic message to the TV and to earthlings send us some help."

Worldwide.

Asian all praised his champion

"Satan, Mr. Satan, Majin Buu kills"

But Goku friends.

In the mountains.

"Train intensely, it takes all my power, let Chaos"

"That's the spirit Ten"

In Latin.

Metropolis

"Break the Superman"

Worldwide up to energies gathered villains, knowing that their heroes fought for them and seeing them knew they could not fight.

Jump City.

"Let that energy titans and the plan are not in vain, for our future, let's give our energy"

Robin looked everywhere survivors gave his power, was surprised to see Slade and RedX.

"I do not want to die"

"From that I would win a destroyed planet"

In the ruins of Metropolis.

Buu looked at the energy ball entirely.

He saw everywhere until he saw Lois and Jimmy.

Materialized beating Jimmy or Lois subject.

"Damn."-The man of steel was launched but Kid Buu kicked exploiting a trick to stretch the foot below ground.

Now had Superman and Lois neck under his foot, looked defiantly at Goku.

("Ray is very clever I must do something, if you kill Clark atcamos and that woman ... and if I throw the Genkidama have the effect my")

At that time the fat Buu threw himself squarely against his double and rammed.

"Now Satan."-Mr. Satan looked at Lois and Clark and understanding was launched and ran with both while Fat Buu was beaten away by a ball of pink energy against the Daily Planet building.

"We expect to launch the power once"

Goku looked at.

"You really Hercule is El Salvador's universe. Here I go. Haaaa."-The powerful ball of energy was released which collided with the hands of Majin Buu who was resisting with all his might the ball. All huddled away from the site.

"Waller now it's our turn." Exclaimed Batman, Diana, the Martian Manhunter, Shayera and Flash.

In the Watchtower.

"If Mr. President, the area is evacuated"

"Well continue so"

"Miss Waller." Said a technician. - "The energy ball was thrown"

("That bat always gets what he wants."), As was also desperate this time he had permission binary cannon, was a situation of extreme emergency, even though it was one of the reasons why the league distrusted Cadmus now was one of the last two hopes. - "That wait, throw our energy laser"

In the battle in Metropolis.

Buu resisted even put her aura as she was serving barrier and then everyone saw as a power tower like a giant blue laser energy collided with the area and both light blue dark energies were combined into a single beam.

"You gave it your best and for that I admire. You went through several transformations, were so powerful that we all hate you. Hopefully you are reborn as a good guy. I also will train, training hard to be stronger, I'll be waiting to fight . "-Buu looked almost feel the words he heard gradually being illuminated. -" Goodbye Majin Buu. Haaaaaaaaaaa "

The ball was combined with increasing beam power and went like a flash of light the ground sharp dividing in half and vaporized buildings, bridges disintegrated, while Majin Buu and was screaming in pain while he was disappearing .

"Aggggggggghaaaaa"

The energy spread like ball and flew up the dark sky storm Buu aura product bursting into light that lit up the sky, the clouds disappeared, the light was visible from the Watchtower.

The energy continued and finished his career with one of the most terrible and ruthless beings in the entire universe ... Goku a thumbs down with friends and without transforming four.

"We did it as a team. Well I finally beat"

What will happen now that Majin Buu has been defeated for good?

Find out in the last chapter: Epilogue and Consequences.

Note: heaven penultimate chapter ends and before the epilogue was intense. I get a lot, but I did, I hope you liked it, we shall see in the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogue and Consequences.

Note: you wonder why Imperiex ki know, remember it is a universe merged, otherwise the walls of this dimension are somewhat difficult to explain as to cross the old supreme Kaiosama 15 generations ago, made together with the Spectre and the Presence to that Superboy Prime, Anti Monitor, Nekron and their level beings do not and if you do quickly detected as well Kaiosama said old, and he can feel lasa dimensional changes, in this case took the crack left by the heroes to go to the universe YJ / Digimon. Imperiex as Dabura in this universe are ancient and powerful beings for what they know about ki and other things, the legend of super saiyan remember that was known in the universe.

Goku was being healed by Dende, Vegeta after being treated and the other, Mr. Satan had sent a message that Videl was ashamed.

The dog was sociable toward Bee champion coward who grabbed him.

"Hey survived, we got rid of that demon, you do not understand."-Suddenly the dog sniff something and followed Mr. Satan intrigued seeing that it was the fat Majin Buu. - "It majin buu"

"What". Vegeta exclaimed.

"He's still alive." Heroes approached-slowly seeing the Fat Buu was insconciente. - "Hey green your child, help I know you can with these powers as mysterious"

"Haha."-Dende smiled at the compliment, but I look at Goku.

"No kidding, he does not deserve to live, take off finish him myself."-Extended his hand, watching Heroes this, but I had become accustomed to Vegeta's attitude also was not the first proud warrior prince who knew, Max and Orion were as proud warriors and Vegeta powers.

"Do not, he was just being manipulated by the white dwarf."-Explained holding his friend.

"Foolish because they want to understand, that if it happened that Buu reborn evil has to be killed is the best choice." She criticized.

"He was bad because fools killed this innocent dog." He pointed to the dog. - "I'll look after my house"

"They're going to care, you will do if you do not have the powers to stop, get out or you die along with him." Shouted authoritatively.

"Majin Buu Dende heals please."-Everyone looked at Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo in particular.

"They say"

"Let them, Mr. Satan and Majin Buu did your part in this fight." Les remembered. - "Well if he were to spend another Majin Buu arising is to prepare and train, but this time nobody will train you while rival for us "

"Besides we could study more to this Majin Buu, see their anatomy and physiology to find weaknesses in the event of another." Said the dark knight covered with his cloak.

"And Mr. Satan lived for a time with Buu, so you should know how to handle it better than us." 'Said the man of steel who wore the red cape curiously destroyed.

"Do what you want, do not blame me for the consequences"

At that time the supreme appeared.

"Go this planet Earth, is really hard to kill"

"Yes, that appears to be supreme"

"So you are those who are called Piccolo, Batman, and the Martian Manhunter Amozo finally know us physically."-Shook hands. - "Well listen, if you plan to use the Dragon Balls of New Namek will use the" .

"Because those"

"The constant use of the fields causes imbalance in the universe and nature, all Bulma's fault for creating the dragon radar before its use was limited to 100 years, instead of Namek were more careful who we went Supreme we gave the dragon balls, since these areas have not been used in 12 years, there will be many problems. Henceforth do not want to use the Dragon Balls on Earth "

"Hey that's my fault old." Bulma exclaimed, but looked at Batman and Piccolo.

"This old flames as he helped with the plan to defeat Majin Buu." Bruce said.

"And it's a Supreme Kaiosama, more respect, has done more than most to save this universe and many more, its range is above the kaiosamas and guardians of the universe." Piccolo growled, or in part of Kamisama. - "If danger is said to be dangerous, very good group to New Namek anger and other help in the rebuilding effort"

"Wait Videl, first Kibito will take you to Oa, the Guardians want to talk to you." Said the god Kaiosama seriously for once not interested in women. - "But first greet your father, I imagine that will be worried about you"

Everyone nodded, while Batman, Piccolo, Superman, Goku, Dende and several others went to New Namek, Gohan and Videl were talking with Mr. Satan.

"My Videl, my dear daughter Videl, glad you're okay."-Hugged the girl squeezing.

"If papa." Mr. Satan look-then the ring and wonder who it was. - "Ah, this is the weapon of the Green Lantern Corps, a universal police force, patrolling the 3,600 sectors of space, my industry is the 2814 belonged even brave warrior named John Stewartt who gave his life for others in Jump City, is the most powerful weapon in the universe "

Mr. Satan heard what he said, but I notice Gohan.

"Hey you're the one who went out with my daughter, know that you can only go with someone who is stronger than me"

"Oh, so you want to fight me." Exclaimed Hal Jordan idle.

"I ... no better not"

"Great, Videl, Gohan Kibito take them to Oa"

"Ok, we'll soon"

"I party uses to see Carol and I have become"

"As they come to life, it is assumed that dead things ..."

"The supreme Kaiosama 15 generations ago, help me with this"

"Ok good luck." Green Lantern departed in another direction.

In the space.

"Why do not we attack now that are weak"

"Silent Hoist-Jinn, your power and Ki is insignificant me, my colleague as calculations will not reappear for another 20 years, there will be an alignment of planets. Told you patience and intelligence are all that more with your strength you will win, I will give you is a mission over Oa shortly. want you to watch while because my spy cameras detected a spacetime anomaly while. purge the evil multiverse, but first bring our prisoner "

Probes dragged a man, black hair, blue suit and red cape red, he was in handcuffs red solar radiation.

"It's a Kryptonian"

"Ignorant, this is not a common Kryptonian ... is possibly one of the most powerful of all the multiverse ... I present the Superman of the Silver Age as the legends who fought the legendary Super Saiyan, right Mr. Kent SA"

"Do not get away with it Imperiex, my other friends version and spoil your plans ... your crazy ..."., Imperiex laughed.

"I misunderstand Kryptonian ... I like you I'm trying to seek justice and an end to the madness, so I command you to capture recent fissure advantage, since you're the only one fighting force as Drvash. Your along with Goku, but do not worry, I will not kill you will be my special prisoner with Prime almost ended the Multiverse in Crisis Infinite Earths, I want to recreate your ability to smoothly open black holes "

"Do not tell me ..."

"That's going to create a new multiversal war, but as I said it is for the greater good"

"I'll stop"

"No doubt, but let this universe enjoy another 20 years, Cooler."-The old-Jinn appeared Icen watching his ally. - "Meet Cooler, as he was about to die as rescue and rebuilt with biotechnology, much stronger than before, I want you to go to hell and you're done with the villains of the second, but bring me to call Doomsday Broly and also, do not want any interference with my plans "

"It was time for a little action"

"I will wait 20 years and then see multiversal war"

On Earth as it was several things that happened a few months ago, we decided to erase the memory on the planet, except for the founding members and Waller z warriors as Batman and Superman exposed it would be unfair that the government did not know of that Batman event and the second because it would be stupid not remember a threat that could be beneficial for the future.

Revive people was not so difficult because one had many survivors on the planet and although numbers were many dead, luckily there were many difficulties but Polunga said the number of individuals were impressive, except for the bad as Babidi.

In Oa.

"You're a brave girl Videl, but understand that now John revived his ring will return to its former owner"

"If I understand"

"But your will has been very impressive, and I think it was time to increase the numbers of the Green Lanterns." Limited express Ganthet. - "From now on there will be two flashlights for each space sector"

"I understand guardians."-The ring came off and flew to another part of space, while a second ring was placed on the finger of the woman.

"Now we can officially say ... Videl 2814 Special Sector welcomes the Green Lantern Corps."-Said the guards.

"Good work Videl"

"Thank Gohan, but you'll miss another ring now serve to justice"

"Videl ... I think I have to confess something to you, I will ..."., The callus Videl Gohan replied kiss passionately, while a guardian commented.

"These humans have very peculiar ways to show affection"

"For them burns the will and hope."-Commented Ganthet.

Final.

Note: It seemed like Imperiex said then continues in the new generation.

By the way I will incorporate a version of Power Rangers from another universe season but would like to know or would like to see release here as there are many tell me they want to appear and why.

Personally I would like to put the space because they were the only ones who did cross with other characters, ninja turtles and Astronema this super good, I am a man. But I would like to know your opinion.


End file.
